La Rebelión del Elegido
by RoSaNgElEs
Summary: Regresará de la muerte con el propósito de recobrar todo lo que perdió y vengarse del traidor. Pero también se deberá enfrentar al amor y al odio. Sin embargo, no parará hasta recuperar su vida, a ella y a su familia así sea lo último que haga.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola, este es otro fic que mi loco y retorcido cerebro se ha creado después de haber leído el sexto libro..**

**Ninguno de los personajes que están aquí me pertenecen todos y absolutamente todos los personajes le corresponde a JK. Rowling, salvo algunos nuevos...**

Fic dedicado a **Andy Diggory**

**Summary: La venganza es dulce y se come en plato frío. Regresará de la muerte con el propósito de recobrar todo lo que perdió y vengarse del traidor. Pero también se deberá enfrentar al amor y al odio. Sin embargo, no parará hasta recuperar su vida, a ella y a su familia así sea lo último que haga, pues en la guerra y en el amor, todo se vale...**

**LA REBELIÓN DEL ELEGIDO...**

El cielo lluvioso proyectaba sombras que al mezclarse con los reflejos provenientes de los callejones, de la luz casi nula, lograba que algunos de los más despreciables delincuentes del mundo mágico se ocultaran entre sombras, mientras entorno como si se tratara de otro mundo la más cruel y sangrienta batalla se llevaba a cabo. Decenas de cuerpos yacían en el suelo sin que alma alguna los apartara del paso, y era comprensible, el distraerse un solo segundo podría significar la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte.

Un joven auror de cabello azabache sostenía una feroz lucha con un mortifago al que segundos antes despojara de su horrorosa capucha, para descubrir bajo ella un rostro demacrado y de sonrisa cruel, sabia quien era, y sabia que la lucha seria a muerte y no estaba dispuesto a perder.

Una lluvia de chispas verdes escapo de la vara de su oponente de la que logro escapar sin dificultad. Miro al mortifago que parecía aun no haberse dado cuenta que tenía esa batalla perdida. Se acercó a él lentamente que temblaba de miedo; sin embargo, aún así mostró su horrible sonrisa y sus dientes amarillos que relucían entre los labios descarnados. Sus ojos reflejaban locura, toda la que puede albergar un alma sin esperanzas, que veía su muerte mas cerca de lo que esperaba.

No fue necesario que pronunciara un hechizo fue suficiente con hacer un movimiento de sus manos para que el mortifago cayera en un ruido sordo de bruces sobre uno de los charcos, muerto.

Los relámpagos surcaban el firmamento haciendo apreciar la desolación y muerte que reinaban en el lugar, fue uno de esos relámpagos lo que le dio la idea de donde se encontraba su principal enemigo. Vio que la calle antes llena de establecimientos y gente que albergaba pacíficamente, ahora sostenían una lucha feroz por sus vidas y la de sus familias.

Siguió su camino directo hacia el viejo edificio y justo una mujer vieja y desgarbada se lanzaba en su ataque, era Bellatrix. La sangre le hirvió. Jugo con ella por unos instantes, así como cuando ella solía hacerlo con él a penas y siendo un niño que no podía defenderse correctamente, pero ese estúpido juego termino por hacerle una grave herida en el brazo. Furiosos y harto de ese tonto juego, con un rápido movimiento desenvainó su fina espada de rubíes y esmeraldas y sin compasión acabo con ella de una estocada que atravesó su cuerpo por el corazón.

El alivio lo invadió. Finalmente había vengado la muerte de su querido padrino.

Miro por un momento a su alrededor varias personas mas luchaban y solo se veían los chorros de chispas surgir entre la oscuridad de la noche.

Camino, luchando y resguardándose de los ataques, y conforme avanzaba veía mas cuerpos, rogando que alguno no fuera el de algún conocido. Un chico rubio, uno pelirrojo y una muchacha castaña se plantaron frente a él. Sólo un segundo se miraron y después cada quien tomo un camino diferente.

Harry casi llegaba al ministerio de magia.

Voldemort, podía verlo desde su ubicación su cuerpo parecía refulgir en la oscuridad de la noche, parecía que una extraña luz opaca cubría todo su ser haciéndolo lucir como una visión de caos y desgracias, lo que le hacía lucir imponente y cruel, mucho mas de lo que nunca se pudo imaginar.

Un chorro de chispas le paso rozando

Harry volteo el rostro al instante que un nuevo relámpago cruzaba el cielo haciendo refulgir su cabello negro como la noche completamente pegado a la cara y lleno de sangre y lodo.

Miro nuevamente hacia Voldemor, parecía que el tiempo se detenía en aquel punto. Ahí estaban los dos frente a frente mirándose con odio. Esa noche, uno de los dos debía convertirse en el asesino del otro.

Cualquier persona que se fijara por unos instantes en la batalla de Harry y Voldemor, vería a dos seres envueltos en un haz de luz que se tornaba de momentos blanco y giraba vertiginosamente cambiándolo a verde y rojo.

Rufus Scrimgeour lo hizo.

Harry Potter era el único que podía vencer a Voldemor y ahora sabia porque, al mirar a su alrededor observo los cuerpos de la gente que diera su vida por un futuro y que confiaba en que la ultima esperanza era él, Harry Potter, sin embargo, no estaba seguro si valía la pena que después de todo siguiera con vida, puesto que también se convertía en un futuro obstáculo para sus ambiciones...

Un sonido atronado lo hizo clavar la vista en _el niño que vivió_, un enorme torbellino se había formado a su alrededor y Harry se veía en el centro apuntando directamente al pecho de Voldemort en el lugar en que debiera estar su corazón, un chorro de luz blanca envolvió al causante de tanta destrucción y dolor, sus rasgos desfigurados por la rapidez de los giros y los gritos que profería se iban disolviendo de a poco entre la luz y el viento, en el ultimo instante su varita hizo contacto con la cicatriz del chico causándole el mas terrible dolor, pero lo soporto porque había visto la imagen Ginevra Weasley dándole fuerzas y sabia que pasara lo que pasara lucharía por ella, por su felicidad, por su futuro y el de su hijo.

-Un mundo de paz- pensó. Era lo que deseaba. Que su hijo creciera en un mundo donde no existiese mas Voldemort, ni ningún otro mago tenebroso

La luz blanca desapareció llevándose con ella todo rastro del ser que alguna vez se llamara Tom Riddley, Lord Voldemort, un hombre corrompido por el poder y la ambición y que solo el amor más puro y noble pudo destruir.

El ministro miraba como hipnotizado los acontecimientos que ante él sucedían, vio desaparecer la blanca luz e instantes después como en cámara lenta Harry caía de rodillas y se desplomaba en el frió y mojado suelo.

Nadie en torno pareció darse cuenta que la batalla final había concluido y que _el niño que vivió_ agonizaba.

* * *

Holas! espero que este primer capitulo les haya gustado. la verdad no me costo mucho hacerlo aunque he de confesar que tomo algunos estractos de un fic que leí llamado TTardesNegras ( no recuerdo quien lo escribio), por otro lado quiero aclarar algo muy importante.

Este fic supuestamente lo escribiríamos Maga y yo, pero como no hay nunca como ponernos de acuerdo, entonces pensé hacerlo yo sola.

La idea de escribir este fic fue mia ya que me inspiré en un fic llamado _Harry Potter y la Rebelión Blanca _que escribe Andy Digory, así que este Fic esta dedicado a Ella.

Y bueno, sin decir mas, me despido hasta el próximo capitulo.

Dejen REviews!!!

Pdta: Muy pronto el capitulo 13 de Reset.


	2. Chapter 2

Para Recalcar que no soy una excelente narradora en escenas de acción, por lo que no esperen leer mucho de esto.

Capitulo dedicado a todos los que me dejaron un review. Muchas Gracias y espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado.

Ya han visto? El título del 7mo libro es **Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows**, sólo espero que no sea lo que estoy pensando.

0o0o0o0o0o0

**"_5 años de Paz_….**

_Hoy, como cada año conmemoramos con gran jubilo la caía Definitivamente del mago más oscuro y tenebroso que jamás hayamos visto, el innombrable, que como todos sabemos causo a nuestro mundo y al muggle mucho dolor y muerte. A Dios gracias que hoy ya no existe mas, pero sobre todo gracias a Harry Potter, ya que sin su gran ayuda y sacrificio jamás habríamos alcanzado esta paz en la que ahora vivimos, una paz que lamentablemente el no puede disfrutar junto a sus seres queridos. _

_Hoy, no sólo conmemoramos la caída de YA-SABEN-QUIEN, también conmemoramos con mucho pesar y dolor el fallecimiento de Harry Potter. _

_"tuvimos nuestras diferencias, he de reconocerlo, pero después de la muerte de Dumbledore y que finalmente reaccionara, Pottter se nos unió y juntos formamos una alianza inquebrantable. Lástima que no esté entre nosotros, hubiera cambiado mi vida por la de él… Lástima, era un chico muy valiente"-Fueron las palabras consternadas de nuestro honorable ministro de Magia Rufus Scrimgeour._

_"Fue un gran amigo. Siempre nos llevamos bien, incluso después que yo saliera con Ginny y que ella se hiciera su novia, bueno, esposa. Nunca olvidaré a tan gran amigo"- Nos dijo Dean Thomas ex compañero de Potter Hogwarts._

_Intentamos hablar con Ginevra Potter, pero ella se negó a darnos una entrevista, lo mismo fue con la señorita Hermione Granger, quien fue su mejor amiga ( y según las malas lenguas algo más). En fin, personas cercanas al NIÑO-QUE-VIVIO, se rehusaron a hablar de él, y todos y cada uno de ellos pidieron respeto por su memoria. _

_El respeto se lo tenemos y también vale recalcar que admiración y gratitud. Gracias a Harry Potter vivimos en completa paz, sin miedo a nada, sin temor que al cruzar la calle nuestros hijos y nosotros mismos corramos el riesgo de ser asesinado por un mortifago o mordido por algún licantropo, pisoteado por algun gigante o besado por algún dementor. _

_Ahora ya nada de eso puede ocurrir; vivimos en paz sin un mago tenebroso, y todo gracias a Harry Potter, el elegido…**" **_

**-**¿El elegido? Jajaja… eso sí que me causa mucha risa. "El Elegido"

-Bla, bla, bla.. el Profeta es basura, no sabe decir otra cosa que puras estupideces.

Sonriendo con sorna, un muchacho de tez pálida pregunto:

-Lo dices por lo que mencionan de Granger?- y al no obtener respuesta de su ahora compañero y por que no decirlo, amigo, prefirió volver al tema anterior- Espero que "el honorable ministro", tenga los suficientes huevos para aceptar sus errores cuando se descubra lo que hizo.

-La sorpresa que se llevará cuando vea frente a él al "elegido"... pagará con sangre el haber querido deshacerse de él y…de todas esas muertes..- de su cuerpo salió una pequeña ráfaga de energía.

-Será mejor que no desperdicies tu magia en esos arranques que tienes de venganza…

Alto, fuerte, corpulento, con el cabello rojo amarrado en una cola de caballo, se puso de pie frente a un joven no tan alto como él, pero de mirada fría y calculadora como la suya, sin brillo. Su bello rostro marcado por una cicatriz en forma X, en su pálida mejilla izquierda (mejor imaginar a Obi Wan Kenoby, joven, de las guerras de las Galaxias (sorry si no se escribe así), pero con una cicatriz en su bella y fina cara.)

Se miraron desafiantes.

-Odio que me manden, así que ahórrate tus comentarios..

-¿O si no que?

-Quieres ver?- dijo sacando de la nada un arco y una flecha. Apuntó directo al corazón de su amigo a la vez que de la punta emergía una especie de fuego plateado.

-¿Piensas matarme con tu…flechita? Jajaja….Inténtalo- dijo el rubio desenvainando su fina espada Samurai de doble filo.

El pelirrojo ya tiraba de la cuerda de su arco cuando súbitamente la puerta se abrió y un hombre envuelto en una elegante y a la vez tenebrosa capa negra interrumpió en el lugar. Observó por unos segundos a sus dos amigos y luego, sin previo aviso y con solo un ligero movimiento de su diestra convocó una ventisca que levanto de los tobillos a los dos chicos y los hizo volar en un pequeño remolino que se desvaneció poco después.

Cayeron al suelo adoloridos.

-Mierda! Eso dolió!

-¿Qué se supone que están haciendo?- pregunto fríamente el recién llegado

-Nada, sólo.. jugábamos

-Sólo jugaban- repitió mientras se despojaba de su capucha. Su cabello negro azabache descuidadamente crecido cayó sobre sus hombros, sobre su frente. Sus ojos eran verdes sin brillo y carente de emociones- No creo tener que recordarles que ya no son unos niños.

-Vamos! Relájate que no es para tanto!- le dijo Draco, pero Harry en lo último que pensaba era en relajarse, sólo quería venganza y eso sus amigos lo sabían.

Scrimgeour debía pagar.

Pero¿realmente era necesario comenzar una guerra sólo por venganza? Desde la Batalla Final contra Voldemort, Harry se convirtió en otra persona, ya no sonreía, su mirada era fría y oscura y su voz se parecía mas al siseo venenoso de una serpiente. Cada movimiento suyo era planeado, se desplazaba sigilosamente entre las sombras, como animal rabioso al acecho. Sus victimas, que fueron muchas, no tuvieron tiempo siquiera de poder parpadear ante él. Harry Potter, el elegido, el salvador, el niño que vivio o como quieran llamarlo ya no existía…El Harry Potter que todos conocieron, había muerto esa noche junto a Voldemort, y este nuevo Harry era tan o mucho peor enemigo que él.

El mundo de paz para la Comunidad Mágica estaba al filo de la navaja, sólo bastaba una palabra suya, un gesto suyo y el cielo derramaría lagrimas de sangre. Sin embargo, antes de iniciar esta nueva etapa de oscuridad, Harry debía poner a salvo a los suyos.

Ron, Hermione, Draco y todos los que lo conocían sabían de su lado débil, por esa misma razón debía ponerlos a salvo ¿cómo? Ni el mismo lo sabía, "_la única solución es que regreses con ellos. Piénsalo, ellos te necesitan y sé que tú también a ellos _"- le había dicho Hermione. "No es tan fácil"- se decí cada vez que pensaba en las palabras de Hermione …

Una delegación de diez personas, entre ellas una mujer, hicieron su ingreso a la desabitada cabaña. Harry no espero a que ellos se acomodaran en sus respectivos lugares para preguntar cual era la situación de su ejercito.

-Tenemos todo un centenar de Thertralls listos para repartir, por otro lado, logré persuadir al Shaman King para que se uniera al ED.

Neville Lomgbotton, que se había convertido en un gran mediador entre diferentes hordas magicas, fue quien habló. Le hizo un asentimiento de cabeza a la joven que lo había acompañado esa noche y esta se levantó de su lugar para saludar a Harry con una reverencia.

-Mi padre está mas que dispuesto a cooperar con ustedes. El también tiene deudas que saldar con el ministro.

Harry no dijo o hizo nada (a comparación de Draco que dio una miradita lasciva a la joven de figura misteriosamente esbelta), sólo dio un asentimiento de cabeza de conformidad.

Miró a Neville para que continuara con el informe.

-Nuestros contactos en el ministerio están moviendo las piezas del ajedrez. Mañana por la mañana el titular de El Profeta será "_la misteriosa desaparición de miembros del wizengamont" _

Todos rieron, menos Harry que sólo esbozo una mueca muy parecida a una sonrisa.

-¿Algo más?

Dijo cuando las risas cesaron

-Sí. Hombres lobos, vampiros, gigantes y "centauros" desterrados por Scrimgeour, han accedido unirse a ti.

-¿los duendes y las hadas?- pregunto con voz misteriosa. Se hizo un ligero silencio. Ninguno se atrevió a hablar, Neville tuvo que retomar la palabra.

-Ellos prefirieron mantenerse al margen. – otro incomodo silencio- Hermione…- se apresuró a añadir Neville- Ya tiene listo un grupo de Elfos que infiltrara en la casa del ministro y su famosa comitiva. También ha logrado conseguir ponerse en contacto con las gárgolas y diadras…

-Suficiente- cortó Harry- Así que los duendes y las hadas prefieren mantenerse al margen… bien…, por el momento les complaceremos, luego personalmente iré a hacerles una corta visita.- Hizo una pausa- Ron prepara a tus hombres y… ya saben lo que deben hacer.

-Claro! Esta noche será muy divertida.

-Me pregunto… si puedo acompañarlo..- dijo Draco con inocencia.

-Sólo no mates a nadie- le advirtió Harry.

-Bueno… si no me provocan..

Todos salieron, pero Neville se quedó acompañando a Harry. Se le quedó observando por algunos minutos mientras este leía el articulo del profeta recordándolo con "Agradecimiento". Harry ya sabía que no estaba solo, dijo:

-Así que Scrimgeour hubiese dado su vida por la mía…- dijo con la rabia contenida en la voz.

-Debes…estar deseando tenerlo a tus pies suplicando por su vida.

-Es mucho más que eso Neville. Lo quiero ver hundido, humillado, agonizante…quiero que sufra lo mismo que yo..más si es posible.

-Todo a su tiempo, Harry, todo a su tiempo.

0o0o0o0o0o0

"_Era una noche oscura y tenebrosa. Llovía y los relámpagos rugían furiosos. La espesa neblina cubría todo a su paso y el viento silbaba en una melodía lenta y fúnebre. _

_En una pequeña casa ubicada en medio del campo, lejos de la civilización y el peligro, una joven pareja de amantes discutían a caloradamente. La razón: Ella quería acompañar a su esposo a la batalla final contra el mal. _

_-Entiéndelo! No puedes ir, no quiero que la historia se repita. _

_-Es que no se va a repetir...! Tu y yo iremos juntos, nos enfrentaremos a ellos y regresamos. _

_Sonrió con amargura. Se volvió hacia ella y envaino su fina espada de rubíes en el cinto. _

_-Es diferente.-dijo avanzando hacia ella- Estoy seguro que si vamos los dos… ninguno sobreviva. _

_-Harry, por favor… _

_-Ginny, si faltamos ¿quién cuidara de nuestro hijo? _

_-Es que no le vamos a faltar. Mira, iremos juntos a la guerra y juntos vamos a regresar- insistió. _

_-No pasará- dijo- Ninguno vamos a regresar y..nuestro hijo…¿Qué será del si faltamos? _

_-Harry _

_-Por favor Ginny! No compliques más este asunto. Entiende que lo hago por tu bien y el de nuestro hijo. Tienes que quedarte- fue casi una suplica. _

_Con lagrimas en los ojos, Ginny se fue alejando de él negando con la cabeza. _

_-Yo voy contigo- dijo tozudamente- de lo contrario- le apunto con la varita. _

_-No serías capaz- dijo avanzando hacia ella. _

_-No te acerques- la mano le temblaba- es enserio, si te acercas… _

_Pero Harry no hizo caso a su advertencia y avanzó hacia ella tranquilamente hasta que la varita toco su pecho-si es lo que quieres…, hazlo- la reto- vamos hazlo.! _

_Ginny sabía que no podía evitar que Harry fuera a encontrarse con su destino. Con frustración dejo caer la varita al piso y luego se abrazó al cuerpo de Harry. _

_-Por favor… prométeme que vas a regresar, que vas a luchar por tu vida y por nuestro futuro. _

_Pero Harry no le respondió. Tomo entre sus manos el rostro de Ginny y la contemplo por algunos momentos antes de juntar sus labios con los de ella. Se fundieron en un profundo beso que los condujo al lecho. Se amaron, se amaron tanto. Pusieron alma corazón y vida en cada beso, en cada caricia, suspiro, mirada y en cada palabra de amor que susurraban sus labios. Era la despedida, lo sabían. Ella lloraba entre sus brazos y él deseaba consolarla con sus besos, pero era casi imposible hacerlo y lo último que Harry quería ver de ella era verla llorar, sufrir como lo estaba haciendo. Ginny quedo inconsciente tras una pequeña descarga de energía que Harry expulso. _

_Era por su bien. _

_La contempló por última vez, su rostro estaba tranquilo. Le dio un sueva beso en los labios y luego, acercándose al cunero de su hijo… lo alzó en brazos y lo abrazó dándole un beso en la frente. "_Cuida de tu madre…_" _

_Harry había hecho lo correcto en ese momento, sin embargo, cuando Ginny despertó su angustia fue otra. _

_El pequeño James, de año y medio, lloraba a todo pulmón. Con un terrible dolor en el pecho, Ginny se acercó al cunero. Trató de calmarlo, pero era imposible, su llanto era desesperado y el dolor que ella sentía en el pecho, era cada vez mas fuerte. Tuvo un mal presentimiento. _

_-Harry…- pensó en él desesperada. _

_Dejó a James dentro del cunero y salió de la habitación, bajo las escaleras, cruzó la sala, abrió la puerta... llovía a cantaros. _

_Empezó a correr por el lodo y por los charcos formados por la lluvia y no se detuvo hasta que las fuerzas le faltaron. Cayó al suelo. Sus lagrimas se confundían con la lluvia y su corazón latía tan fuerte que dolía. _

_-Harry- dijo con la voz apagada- tienes que regresar..tienes que regresar… Harry!!!- __gritó con todas sus fuerzas que su voz hizo eco. _

_Un relámpago cayó muy cerca a ella." _

0o0o0o0o0o0

A pesar de haber transcurrido 5 años a Ginny aún se le hacía difícil poder superar aquella amarga experiencia. Le dolía cada vez que se ponía a pensar que hubiese sido de su vida si él habría regresado con vida de esa guerra… La melancolía la envolvía, siempre pasaba lo mismo cuando llegaba aquella fecha en la que él partió para no volver.

-Estaríamos juntos.. con nuestros hijos y quien sabe… esperaríamos otro.- le decía a la imagen de Harry que había sobre su tocador. La tomo entre sus manos y lo acarició suavemente- Te extraño.

Un par de lagrimas resbalaron por su mejilla mientras abrazaba la fotografía de su esposo "muerto".

TOC, TOC, TOC

Llamaron a la puerta.

Ginny se enjugó las lagrimas.

-Pase- dijo dejando la fotografía en su lugar.

-Mamá..- entraba James de la mano con una pequeña niña de cuatro años- ya estamos listos.

Ginny les sonrió y los recibió con un abrazo a cada uno y un beso.

-Muy bien- dijo- sólo denme un instante para terminara de arreglarme y nos vamos.

Los dos niños asintieron y fueron a sentarse en la cama de mamá, mientras la esperaban a que se ponga más bonita.

Mientras Ginny terminaba de cepillarse el cabello miraba a sus hijos a través del espejo. ¡Dios! Cuanto habían crecido. Sobre todo James.

-Estarías muy orgulloso de él si lo vieras- le dijo a la fotografía. Suspiró, y luego, fijando la mirada sobre la pequeña morena de ojos verdes añadió- A Lily no la conociste, pero estoy segura que si estuvieras aquí serías un padre celoso.

Sonrió al imaginarse la cara que Harry pondría al ver la interminable cola de pretendientes que su hija tendría a los 15.

Dos meses después de que Harry desapareciera de la vida de Ginny, ella se enteraría de su nuevo estado.

-Ya estoy lista. Vamos!

0o0o0o0o0o0

Envuelto en una capa oscura, desde la distancia observaba con gran melancolía a la familia que perdió y que lloraba su ausencia.

Ginny y sus dos hijos estaban frente a una lápida que llevaba su nombre, un ataúd que estaba lleno de piedras. Se lamento, pero no tenía opción debía seguir muerto para no exponerlos al peligro que se avecinaba, mucho menos a la tristeza de volver a perderlo; porque de algo estaba seguro Harry, que de esta nueva guerra quizás no salga vivo.

-No deberías estar aquí- le dijo una voz a sus espaldas- Te pueden ver.

-Sé el riesgo que corro al venir aquí- respondió secamente- No necesito que me lo recuerden.

Se hizo un silencio hasta que la voz de Ron se volvió a escuchar.

-Debes estar muy orgulloso de tus hijos ¿Verdad?

Harry no le respondió. Estaba mas concentrado observando a sus hijos, a esos niños que vio nacer y crecer sin que nadie se percatara de su presencia. Harry se las arregló para estar cerca de su familia, ya sea desde las sombras o usando sus cambios metamórficos o de animago.

-¿Ya te has fijado quien ha llegado?- dijo Ron

Claro que sí! Harry ya lo había visto.

Kuno Mc'Cain , el ahijado de Rufus Sccrimgeour y jefe del escuadrón de Aurores.

-Ese es otro que me las va a pagar- dijo con las mandíbulas apretadas y los puños fuertemente cerrados.

-Hermione dice que no deja de insistir con mi hermanita. ¿ No crees que es tiempo de que aparezcas?

Pero Harry no parecía escucharlo, estaba tan furioso viendo a ese "amigo" que lo traiciono… Ron no se sorprendió de ver el rostro duro de Harry, sin embargo, no se espero su reacción para separar al traidor de Ginny, a quien abrazaba.

-¡¿Estas loco?!- exclamó Ron porque Harry había desprendido energía.

-Sólo provoqué que el viento soplara un poco mas fuerte de lo normal. El imbecil ni cuenta se dará de que fue energía- dijo Harry sin importancia.

-Pero Ginny sí. Estoy seguro que te ha sentido.

-¡Ojala! A ver si así respeta aunque sea un poco mi tumba.

Ron resopló.

-Creo que comienza a faltarte un tornillo.

Harry se quedo nuevamente en silencio observando como James intentaba alejar a Kuno de su madre. Sonrió disfrutando de la escena hasta que Ron le dijo.

-Será mejor marcharnos. Recuerda que esta noche damos nuestro primer golpe.

-Adelántense ustedes, luego los alcanzo.

-Pero…

-luego!- ordenó

-Como quieras

Y Ron desapareció entre las tumbas. Harry no alcanzó a su ejercito hasta que Hermione y los padres de Ginny llegaran a acompañarla.

0o0o0o0o0o0

-Muchas gracias por haber venido a acompañarnos este día- le decía Ginny a Kuno.

-No tienes porqué agradecerme- le dijo él con modestia- Harry era mi amigo y..- se detuvo e hizo que Ginny lo imitara. Se quedaron frente a frente y Kuno tomó las manos de Ginny entre las suyas-..tu sabe Ginny que yo… mis sentimientos por ti… te amo y haría lo que fuera por volver a verte a sonreír, por verte bien y ver bien a tus hijos..

-Kuno…

Kuno fue acercando su rostro al de la pelirroja lentamente y ella no hacía nada por evitar a que sucediera lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir. Sus ojos verdes la paralizaban y ella… tan frágil al recuerdo. "Harry"- pensó sintió el aliento de Kuno sobre su rostro…

-Ejem, ejem! Disculpen la interrupción, pero Ginny es hora de irnos.- dijo Hermione llegando.

-Hermione, siempre tan oportuna- dijo el joven auror con ironía

Si no fuese porque Hermione era mujer, Kuno ya le habría roto hasta los huesos del alma. No era la primera vez que pasaba algo como eso: una interrupción. Siempre, todas las veces que Kuno intentaba besar a Ginny tenía que ocurrir cualquier cosa. Era como si Ginny estuviese Maldita para que nadie la tocara.

Ante el comentario de Kuno, Hermione prefirió hacer de oídos sordos.

-Ginny, tus hijos están cansados y tu padre manda a decir que te despidas de una vez.

Ginny asintió. Y lo mejor era despedirse ya. Sabía de la antipatía de Arthur por Kuno y para evitar reclamos, etc, etc…

-No te preocupes. De todas formas yo tenía que irme ya..- le dijo Kuno a Ginny.

-Gracias por haber venido- se despidió de él con un beso en la mejilla.

¡Demonios! Era lo mucho que podía obtener de Ginny Kuno se lamentaba por ello.

-Me gustaría que algún día me contaras por qué de la noche a la mañana tanta mala voluntad a Kuno- le dijo Ginny a Hermione mientras se acercaban a la salida donde Molly y Arthur esperaban con los niños.

-No es mala voluntad- respondió Hemrione

-Ah no?

-No… bueno, no mucha- Ginny enarcó las cejas- Ginny simplemente no me cae bien, me di cuenta de lo patán e hipócrita que es y..

-Conmigo es lindo, atento, amable, Todo un caballero…

Hermione frunció los labios para no decir que era un ¡TRAIDOR!

-Si tú lo dices.

Llegaron con los otros.

Molly llevaba de la mano a James y Arthur cargaba a Lily que dormitaba sobre su hombro.

-¿sabes? Hoy paso algo extraño.

Estaban el la cocina de la madriguera ayudando a Molly con la cena. Mientras ellas se encargaban de pelar las verduras, Molly removía el caldero cuidadosamente haciendo uso de su magia.

-Cuenta.

Ginny miro a su madre que estaba concentrada leyendo una nueva receta. Bajo la voz sólo para que Hermione la oyera.

-Sentí la presencia de Harry, cerca, muy cerca de mi.

Hermione, que estaba bien acostumbrada a hacer sus cosas a la manera muggle (porque según ella no le gustaba abusar de la magia), en esos momentos que estaba pelando una papa , se hizo un tajo en la palma de la mano.

-Estas bien?- dijo la pelirroja tomando una servilleta de papel y colocándosela en la mano herida. Presiono, y luego hizo aparecer el botiquín de los primeros auxilios. Molly se acercó y después de la reprimenda se regreso a su que hacer mientras Ginny, como buena sanadora se encargaba de la mano de su amiga.

-Deberías tener mas cuidado- le dijo sin reprender, ya Hermione había tenido suficiente con la de su madre por descuidada.

-no es nada, gracias.

Se hizo un silencio mientras Ginny desaparecía el botiquín. Hermione la observaba y se preguntaba si Harry se había dejado sentir adrede. Solo había una forma de saberlo.

-Dices… que sentiste la presencia de Harry.

Ginny la miro y asintió.

-Ah! Es normal, es decir, estabas frente a su tumba y…

-Hermione, no es la primera vez, he sentido su presencia en muchas oportunidades y hasta.. me ha parecido verlo.

Hermione abrió grande los ojos.

-¿Do…donde lo has visto?

-En muchos lugares- respondió con un ligero rosa asomando en su cara.

Lo había visto sí, y no sólo en la calle también en su cuarto, en su cama acostado junto a ella después de hacer el amor. "_No seas estúpida, son solo sueños, cosas de la imaginación.. es obvio, lo extrañas_"- se dijo mentalmente. Miro a su amiga, la observaba detenidamente como si estuviera analizándola.

-Crees que me estoy volviendo loca?- le pregunto

Hermione sacudió la cabeza.

-No, al contrario, yo diría mas bien que lo extrañas. Por eso lo ves en todas partes.

-Si, tal vez..-suspiró- me hace mucha falta, nos hace falta- añadió pensando también en sus hijos.- Como desearía que jamás se haya ido.

Una lagrima oscura rodó por su mejilla. Hermione la miró con remordimientos. Como le dolía no poder confesarle la verdad a su amiga sobre Harry, pero no podía decir nada aunque le doliera verla tan mal. ¡Malita venganza! Si tan sólo Harry no se hubiese empeñado en llevar a cabo esa venganza, quizá estaría con su familia "_Ha cambiado mucho. Harry no era vengativo_"- pensó. Por otra parte también medito los motivos del porque Ron y Draco lo acompañaban en esa venganza. Ron, a causa del ministro, perdió a sus hermanos a Bill y Percy. El primero murio supuestamente porque lo "confundieron" con un hombre lobo (Bill dejo a Fleur viuda y un hijo), en cuanto Percy, el ministro sólo lo quería como chivo espiatorio y una vez que ya no lo hizo falta lo despidió y lo dejo en la miseria y con muchas deudas. Percy no lo soporto; pese a la ayuda que su familia lE quiso brindar, y se suicido al igual que la madre de Draco, Narcisa y aunque sus razones fueron muy similares, ya que la distinguida mujer, que quedo también la miseria por embargo de bienes a causa de Lucios ( por mortifago), tuvo que enfrentar la muerte de su marido lo que ya la tenía deprimida. Según los informantes del ministerio Lucios intento huir con otro grupo de mortifagos y en su intento se enfrentaron a las autoridades que acabaron con su vida, pero la verdad (y eso Draco, Harry, Ron y Hermione y muchas otras personas), el ministro los mando a matar y con eso subir un escalón mas en su ya chueca escalera.

Hermione también tenía porque vengarse. El ministerio no había cumplido su palabra para proteger a sus padres de los mortifagos y dejo que los secuestraran sólo porque ella no había brindado información acerca del paradero de Harry y de lo que hacía.

Suspiró..

"_Yo también tengo un motivo_"- se dijo mentalmente- "_Pero esto de iniciar una nueva guerra solo por venganza… me da miedo_"

-Cuando te quedas así de callada, me pregunto… ¿en que o quien piensas?

Hermione salió de sus pensamientos. Sacudió la cabeza confundida y miro a su amiga.

-¿En quien crees que pienso?

-¿Ron?

Hermione sonrió.

-Puede ser..

-¿Te ha escrito?¿Te ha dicho cuando va a volver de su viaje? Aquí ya no escribe ¿sabes?

-Y por qué crees que a mi me escribe?

Ginny rodó los ojos y sonrió.

-Es obvio. Ustedes fueron una especie de amigos, enamorados, amantes… bueno que sé yo!

Hermione suspiró.

-De hecho Ron no me ha vuelto a escribir.- Y se sintió perra por tener que seguir engañando a su amiga ten descaradamente.

Ginny creía que Ron estaba de viaje. Después de que Harry muriera él y Draco desaparecieron, según supo ella por una carta de su pelirrojo hermano iría a recorrer el mundo y tratar de sanar las heridas que la guerra había dejado abiertas.

En cierta parte había algo de verdad. Ron se fue de viaje y recorrió el mundo pero no solo como Ginny y Molly y muchos otros creían…

Ginny decidió cambiar el tema de conversación.

-¿Sabes? Lo he estado pensando y.. he llegado a la conclusión de que debo dejar el pasado descansar.

Hermione la miro sobresaltada.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Que es el momento de rehacer mi vida. Te repito. Lo he pensado y… creo que voy a darle una oportunidad a Kuno..

-¿Qué?

-El es un buen hombre, ha estado conmigo en los momentos más difíciles y sobre todo ha demostrado quererme. Lo menos que puedo hacer es corresponderle. Además, estoy segura que sería un gran padre.

-Pero Ginny¿Kuno¿Por qué él¡No! El no se merece esa oportunidad.

-¿Por qué no?

"_Porque es un traidor y porque no hizo nada para ayudar a Harry cuando pudo. _"- pero Hermione, aunque quiso decir aquello, de su labio brotaron otras palabras.- Simplemente no me cae bien.

-Esa no es una razón.

-Pero Ginny..

-Hermione, yo ya tome una decisión y no pienso cambiarla.

-Pero..¿Y Harry¿Qué va a pasar con él?

Ginny la miró con extrañeza.

-Hermione, Harry esta muerto y yo…,mis hijos, no podemos seguir aferrados aun fantasma.

0o0o0o0o0o0

**N/A: **Por Favor..¡REVIEWS! no sean malos. No me desmoralicen.

¿Saben? Alguien me dijo que este fic se parece un poco a Reset, sin embargo, quiero aclarar que esto no es así, ni se parecen ni son iguales ni nada. ¿Comprendido?

Hablando de Reset, no creo poder publicar el nuevo capitulo hasta después de Navidad, ya que no he tenido el tiempo suficiente para ponerme a escribir.

**Próximo capitulo**: Al enterarse de las intenciones de Ginny para con Kuno, Harry decidirá actuar inmediatamente.

¡No se olviden de mis reviews!

Bss y Felices **_HARRYNAVIDADES Y PROSPERO AÑO NUEVO..!!_**


	3. Chapter 3

Dedicado a todos los que se han tomado la molestia de dejarme un review.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

La misteriosa desaparición de los altos funcionarios del Wizengamont alarmó y tomó por sorpresa a toda la comunidad mágica Británica ¿Qué significaba? Nadie supo dar una explicación exacta en ese momento de confusión , pero conforme fue pasando los días se comenzó a especular que un nuevo grupo de mortifagos se estaba reorganizando ¿por qué esta hipótesis? El día de la desaparición de los honorables miembros del Wizengamont, en el oscuro cielo de la noche se dibujo con un rojo sangre la cabeza de un rugiente león de espesa melena y escalofriantes colmillos y dicha cabeza estaba curiosamente atravesada (separándola por la mitad), por una línea vertical en forma de rayo.

-Definitivamente no creo que sea una marca tenebrosa aunque todo apunte lo contrario- le decía Ginny a su padre y a Hermione.

Estaban en casa de Ginny debatiendo sobre los últimos acontecimientos ocurridos.

-Pero entonces…¿crees o no que se traten de mortifagos?- le preguntó Hermione a Ginny.

Ginny no respondió de inmediato.

-Por alguna extraña razón algo me dice que esto no se trata de mortifagos ¿Recuerdan? Ellos mataban, en cambio estos..- y recordó a los heridos que llegaron al hospital la noche de la desaparición del comité del wizengamont. Estas personas presentaban heridas leves, otros estaban hechizados o petrificados, pero ninguno era de gravedad.

Ginny era sanadora.

Desde que dejó Hogwarts, durante la guerra, se dedico a prestar sus servicios como asistente de enfermera, primero, luego paso a ser enfermera y finalmente y con mucho esfuerzo se convirtió en una gran sanadora. Todo un proceso que la llenaba de satisfacción, a parte, su trabajo también la ayudaba a distraerse y no pensar en él, aunque cuando estaba con sus hijos era imposible no recordarlo, sobre todo porque ellos habían heredado el color de sus ojos verde esmeralda y la sonrisa de Lily… era como verlo a él en ella.

-Bueno, a mi también me lo parece hija, pero… que me dices de lo de la marca en el cielo?

-Ya te dije lo que pienso de eso papá.

-Sí pero..

-Los mortifagos no reemplazarían su "marca" por esta otra.

Se puso de pie y cogió el Profeta de hace cinco días y lo dejo caer sobre la mesa de centro..

-Sea quien sea el que este causando todo esto… espero que no consiga lo que esta buscando si es para mal.- hizo una pausa y después con la voz entrecortada añadió- Harry se sacrifico para que este mundo viva en paz y juro por su memoria que haré lo que esta a mi alcance para que su sacrificio no haya sido en vano.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Aparentemente era una casa desabitada y sombría,_ una casa con olor a muerte- _diría alguien si pasara por ahí y viese el lamentable estado en que la lujosa y gran mansión Malfoy se encontraba.

Las imponentes paredes de piedra estaban cubiertas por una espesa capa de moho y suciedad y las enredaderas donde se habían formado criaderos de insectos y aves ingresaban por las ventanas rotas y opacas. La hierba de los inmensos jardines estaba crecida a un poco mas de un metro, lo que hacía dificultoso el camino hacia la enorme casa, mas aun teniendo en cuenta que en la tierra había madrigueras de todo tipo de roedores.

La gran puerta de roble había perdido su esplendor a causa de las termitas, lucía blanquizca y con algunos agujeros dejando ver el oscuro lobby de la casa. Por dentro, la casa daba un aspecto lastimero al igual que el exterior, los saqueadores del ministerio se habían llevado hasta el fino mármol que cubría el suelo.

-Bueno, esto es todo lo que quedo de mi "dulce hogar". No es la gran cosa, pero creo que podremos establecernos aquí por algún tiempo- les decía Draco a Harry, Ron, Neville y Chayene.

-Si algún idiota me hubiese dicho que terminaría aliándome con Malfoy y que peor aún que viviría en su casa, créanme que lo hubiese arrancado los huevos, los freía y se lo hacia tragar.

Draco y Neville rieron.

-Ya. Lo mismo digo. Si alguien me hubiese dicho que terminaríamos siendo uñay mugre- se señalo primero y luego a Ron respectivamente cuando dijo uña y mugre- te digo, no habría vivido para contarlo.

-Sin embargo- decía Harry- aunque este lugar nos sirva de escondite y de centro de reuniones, no creo que sea muy seguro.

-¿Olvidas las mazmorras?- dijo Draco- Los del ministerio no saben de la existencia de ese lugar es mas si llegara el caso, aunque lo dudo, de que alguna vez llegaran hasta ahí, el acceso no les será nada fácil a menos claro, que pronuncies la contraseña correctamente en árabe.

Harry miro unos instantes a Draco antes de decir:

-Acondicionaremos este lugar para nuestros huéspedes y los ocultaremos con magia Shaman para no ser detectados por el ministerio. Chayene, dejare esto en tus manos- tan silenciosa como siempre, Chayene solo hizo una reverencia en conformidad- Draco, te encargaras de la ED durante el tiempo que este fuera y me mantendrás informado a través de Neville.

Draco hizo un gesto de triunfo sin ocultar su alegría.

-Y yo?- dijo Ron molesto porque Draco se quedaba al mando.

-¿Tú?- sonrió- No dejaras de lado tus obligaciones como estratega, sin embargo, creo que ha llegado el momento que regreses de tu viaje.

Ron abrió grande los ojos. Por fin! Ya no tendría que verse a escondidas con Hermione, aunque claro, eso le quitaba lo excitante del encuentro.

-¿Y que hay de ti compañero?- pregunto cuando salió de su alegría.

Harry guardo silencio por algunos segundos antes de responder.

-Creo que es tiempo de regresar a la vida.

Y por primera vez en años, Ron, Draco y Neville lo veían sonreír.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_Era una tarde gris. Llovía. Las nubes marchaban lenta y fúnebremente en el opaco firmamento. El viento olía muerte y las calles estaban empapadas de sangre. _

_La sensación de ver tantos cuerpo sin vida, algunos mutilados y otros desfigurados era deprimente y devastador. Los rostros de aquellos cuerpo sin vida eran de pánico, otros de terror y angustia, dolor… algunos tenían los ojos en blanco y otros…, otros no siquiera tenían ojos. La causa, la feroz lucha contra licántropos que se aseguraban que sus victimas o murieran o quedaran marcados de por vida. Muchos preferían morir antes de ser uno de ellos y muy pocas veces eran sus deseos cumplidos. _

_Ginny caminaba entre cuerpos sin vida buscando algún sobreviviente de la reciente batalla, esperando que alguno de esos cuerpos no sea el de su familia o el de algún amigo."Harry", pensó en él subitamene. Se pregunto en ese momento ¿dónde es que estaba y qué hacía¿Por qué dejó de escribirle. No se daba cuento acaso que la estaba matando de angustia con su repentino silencio? "te extraño, me haces falta…" _

_Varios truenos reventaron enigmáticamente. La cortina de lluvia se hizo mas densa y el viento frío y aniquilante golpeaba ferozmente como si se tratara de un látigo azotando la piel hasta penetrara en los huesos. _

_Ginny se abrazó a sí misma mientras seguía caminando entre cadáveres hasta que se detuvo al escuchar loa lamentos de un cuerpo casi sin vida. La reconoció pese a que su bello rostro oriental estaba desfigurado. Era Cho Chang, aún estaba con vida. Ginny quiso auxiliarla pero ya era demasiado tarde para la guapa oriental. Había perdido demasiada sangre y además en su estado… _

_-Sé que moriré- tosió sangre- ¿Y sabes? No me importa. No tengo ninguna razón para aferrarme a la vida, no cuando mi único motivo a sido arrancado de mi.- Ginny instintivamente miro el abdomen de la oriental. Estaba repulsivamente abierto- el maldito que me hizo esto sigue por aquí- advirtió- tienes que irte. Alejate de aquí…no dejes que te encuentre o…o correras con la misma suerte. _

_Ginny se estremeció, deseaba irse pero no quería dejar desamparada a cho Chang, pensaba que tal vez si la llevaba consigo podría hacer algo… algo que tal vez hiciera que su dolor fuera menor. _

_En su intento por levantarla, vio como los ojos de la oriental se abrieron con horror mientras miraba sobre el hombro de la pelirroja. Un repugnante olor a carne podrida llegó hasta ella, entonces Ginny supo lo que Cho quería gritarle. _

_Instintivamente Ginny se movió a un lado al momento que una garra de lobo se incrustaba en el pecho de Cho terminando por matarla. _

_Ginny grito desesperadamente, pero de su voz no salió ningún sonido. Vio con impotencia como el cuerpo de Cho convulsionaba a la vez que de su pecho brotaban las ultimas gotas de sangre. Su cabeza tomo una posición extraña y sus ojos abierto la miraban mientras exhalaba su último suspiro. _

_Había muerto, y ella , Ginny no había podido hacer nada para impedir lo inevitable. Lloro lamentándose, pero ella sabía que no debía mantenerse en esa posición, no cuando el peligro asechaba, pero estaba demasiado desolada y sin fuerzas… _

_-Basta! Basta por favor! Ya no mas muertes!!!-grito en un ruego _

_Alguien rió a su espalda, y Ginny recordó que no estaba sola. _

_-Miren nada mas… carne fresca y tierna.- rió con sus dientes amarillos y podridos- ¿sabes niñita? Si lo que quieres es dejar de sufrir por esta guerra. Con gusto me ofrezco para cumplir tu deseo. _

_Ginny a tientas busco su varita mágica mientras veía a Greyback avanzar hacia ella. _

_Ginny pudo escapar hábilmente de su oponente no solo una sino muchas veces sin dejar de lado su ataque, pero parecía que los hechizos solo daban rebotes el cuerpo del licántropo. No entendía que pasaba, ya que por lo menos debería tener un pequeño rasguño, pero nada. Quedo atrapada en un callejón sin salida y Greyback se preparaba para saltar sobre ella, pero justo en ese momento llegó alguien a socorrerla. _

_Era Kuno. _

_Greyback aulló estremecedoramente al sentir el ardor que le quemaba la espalda. _

_Se dio vuelta y entonces al ver a Kuno arremetió contra él. Esto a Kuno no le importó ya que había cumplido su objetivo. Ginny ya no corría peligro y podría escapar, pero era obvio que Kuno no conocía lo suficiente a Ginny como para saber que ella nunca dejaba solo a alguien que se encontraba en dificultades y mucho menos si era por causa suya. _

_Greyback volvió a aullar, cuando Ginny lanzó un potente maleficio sobre su espalada ya herida. Furioso, rabioso Greyback se lanzó sobre Ginny la golpeo con su filosa garra haciéndola caer varios metros atrás. Adolorida, Ginny se incorporaba con una mano sobre su ensangrentado pecho. Le dolía, perecía que en cualquier momento desfallecería. _

_Greyback volvió a aullar, pero esta vez era un aullido de triunfo sobre su victima. Avanzó hacia ella y al momento que brinco sobre con la garra en alto lista para ser incrustada en el corazón, inesperadamente se quedo paralizado. _

_Sus ojos se inyectaron de sangre a la vez que salían de sus orbitas como si estuviera a punto de estallar. Su enorme boca se abrió de manera que la mandíbula se le desencajara y le fuera imposible poder volver a cerrarla. La saliva mezclada con sangre salía de ella. Una flecha había atravesado su garganta y esta poco después se prendió en una pequeña llama que carbonizo el cuerpo de Greyback sin darle tiempo a luchar por su vida. Su cuerpo carbonizado cayó de bruces muy cerca de la petrificada Ginny que no hacía otra cosa que mirar con horror la escena. _

_Una sombra delgada y alta, envuelta en una capa oscura se detuvo frente a ella. Ginny miro algo asustada pensando que si el licántropo no la mato, esta persona sea quien sea lo haría. "Harry"- pensó como si con eso lo traería hacia ella desde donde quiera que estuviese. _

_Miro desafiante a la persona que se detuvo frente a ella esperando que la matara como lo hizo con Greyback, pero esta simplemente deslizo su delgada y fina mano por la capa y se la extendió. La estaba ofreciendo su ayuda. Ginny no sabía que esperar.. _

_-No tengas miedo, no te haré daño.- le dijo una voz delgada y femenina. _

_Aquella voz se le hizo extrañamente familiar. _

_-Es normal que desconfíe. Tiene miedo.- dijo una segunda sombra. La que había disparado la flecha. _

_Y entonces Ginny reconoció aquellas voces. _

_-No puede ser- dijo con un hilo de voz y sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.- ¿Ron¿Hermione? _

_Ambos se despojaron de la capucha que cubrían sus rostros. _

_Ambos tenían un aspecto delgado y pálido, casi sin vida. Ron extendió su mano hacia Ginny y ella lo acepto. _

_Se abrazó fuertísimo a él. Hacía mucho que no lo veía y que no tenía noticias de él. Igual de su amiga. _

_-Creo que llegamos a tiempo- dijo Ron- Esa lacra estuvo a punto de lastimarte. _

_-Ron…gracias. _

_-No me lo agradezcas- dijo el pelirrojo- era algo que tenía que hacer. Desgracio la vida de nuestro hermano y estuvo apunto de hacer lo mismo contigo. Dime estas herida¿te duele lo que te ha hecho? _

_-Estoy bien, yo…- y de pronto se quedo en silencio no había caído en cuenta de algo hasta que llego a su mente repentinamente. Miro a ron y Hermione ¿Harry?¿Dónde estaba él? _

_Ron pareció adivinar su angustia. _

_-Tranquila. Él esta bien…- pero Ginny quería verlo. ¿dónde estaba? Sonriendo, Ron miro hacia su costado. Ginny dio vuelta y entonces…Frente a ella se encontraba una alta y delgada figura masculina oculta en una capa oscura. Ginny no tuvo dudas de quien era. _

_-Harry... _

_El mundo pareció de girar y existir para ellos. Nada mas importaba, nada, solo ellos; el abrazo, los besos y las caricias de dos jóvenes enamorados que acababan de cumplir una promesa antes que uno de ellos partiera hacia una peligrosa misión, finalmente cumplida. _

_Los Horcruxes habían sido destruidos y en su camino sólo quedaba Voldemort. _

_A la distancia, entre penumbras un joven que estuvo a punto de morir a manos de un licántropo, observaba la escena abrumado, deseando poder ocupar algún día el lugar de HarryPotter en el vida de Ginny. _

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

-Lastima que las cosas tuvieron que llegar tan lejos. Yo no lo quería pero no había otra forma; o eras tu o era yo… tuve que hacerlo, aunque a veces la conciencia, como en este momento, me recrimina el haberte abandonado cuando pude haberte ayudado, tal vez hoy seguirías vivo.

Kuno recordaba con cargo de conciencia cuando su padrino, Rufus Scrimgeor quiso matarlo, pero él le detuvo y… decidieron dejarlo morir, pero ninguno contó que alguien había estado cerca y luego de presenciar la escena y escuchar la conversación, lo había ayudado a sobrevivir a tan cruel sentencia.

-Mi vida a sido un tormento desde entonces, no he dormido bien, casi no como y más allá de mi amor hacia Ginny mi cargo de conciencia es el que me obliga a estar a su lado para cuidarla, para protegerla y amarla, aunque ese amor no sea correspondido. Bien! Creo que después de todo me lo tengo merecido. El amor no correspondido es la forma en que tengo que pagar por mi pecado. Cinco años y ella a penas y solo me regala una sonrisa o un beso en la mejilla…-suspiro- Creo… que lo mejor será dejar de pensar en mi y ocuparme que en adelante seas feliz así no estés a mi lado.

Y esto lo dijo mirando una fotografía de ella, en la que caminaba por la calle distraídamente como para darse cuenta que alguien la retrataba en su silencio, en su soledad.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

-Me preguntaba… si siempre eres así de silenciosa- dijo Draco tas observar detenida y largamente a Chayene.

Ella ni siquiera se dio el trabajo de mirarlo.

Se Acababa de concluir una reunión con los representantes de todas las hordas mágicas existentes que de alguna u otra forma tenían asuntos pendientes con Scrimgeour.

Chayene Asakura era la representante de su horda Shaman. Su padre, Yoh Asakura, había sido apresado acusado de ser un aliado del QUE-NO-DEBE-SER-NOMBRADO, lo cual no era verdad.

Habían otras razones de por medio, una vieja rivalidad entre jóvenes que Scrimgeour no se resigno perder.

Durante la sesión, Draco no había dejado de observar a Chayene. La muchacha le gustaba, era hermosa y además muy misteriosa, lo que hacía que Draco se sienta demasiado atraído por ella.

-Me gustaría saber si algún día pensaras en hablarme?

Pero la muchacha seguía en silencio.

Draco suspiró clamando paciencia. No había conocido a nadie tan exasperante como ella.

-¿sabes? Deberíamos empezar a llevarnos mejor. Digo, tu y yo viviremos en la misma casa y lo mas seguro es que hasta compartamos habitación, cama¡quien sabe!.

Chayene sonrió y Draco se dio cuenta que hablar con ella no era hablar con una pared. Sonrió para sí mismo.

-Ves? Hasta tu lo crees.

Chayene se apartó de los pergaminos que había estado examinando los enrollo todos y luego desparecieron mágicamente sorprendiendo a Draco ya que los Shamanes no hacían el tipo de magia que usualmente hacía un mago o bruja.

Lo que Draco no sabía es que ella tenía un secreto de origen.

Ella por primera vez en todo el tiempo que llevaba conviviendo con Draco, lo miro. Con sus hermosos y misteriosos ojos negros como la noche. Draco se estremeció levemente. Nunca había conocido una mujer con mirada tan congelante, fría…indiferente.

-Te crees muy importante ¿verdad?- hasta su voz era fría.

-Er...verás, tanto como creerme, no. Soy importante.

-Eres un presumido, eso es lo que eres. Y a mi la gente presumida me cae como gas de troll.

Draco rió divertido.

-Vaya! Si que tienes un buen concepto de mi.

-El mejor- dijo Chayene taladrando con la mirada a Draco.- Y de una vez te voy a advertir que no trates de perder el tiempo conmigo, no conseguirás nada de mi.

Y tras decir ello. Chayene se dio vuelta y se marchó dela habitación.

-Eso está por verse mujer...-dijo Draco con una sonrisa.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

-¿Podrían dejar de comer pan frente al mendigo?- decía Neville exasperado por el empalagoso espectáculo que Ron y Hermione estaban montando.

Ron le mostró en dedo del medio de ambas manos sin dejar de besar a Hermione.

Neville resopló resignado. Se dio vuelta para irse pero se encontró con la imagen de un Harry muy pensativo.

Se acercó a él.

-Parece que se avecina una tormenta.- dijo, pero Harry no hablo. Neville hizo un amago de irse, pero se mantuvo en su lugar y volvió a hablar- ella entenderá cuando le digas la verdad, cuando le expliques tus razones.

Harry dejo de mirar por la ventana y se volvió hacia Neville taladrándolo con su fría mirada verde.

-Volveré, pero ella no sabrá la verdad.

Neville parpadeo confundido y entonces¿Cómo se supone que justificaría su ausencia?

-Ese es asunto mío- dijo Harry cortante.

Se hacía tarde. Debía marcharse.

-Hermione- dijo pescando a la chica sola- Hiciste lo que te pedí.

-Sí- dijo ella- Kuno la llevara donde quedamos- Harry se acomodaba la capa sobre la espalda- Harry… antes que te marches, me gustaría que habláramos un momento.

Harry la miro brevemente antes de asentir.

-Se trata de Ginny.- Harry ya lo sabía- Ella dice verte y sentirte en todas partes y.., bueno, no es que no me lo haya contado antes, pero…¿dónde es que estas cuando te desapareces por las noches?- pregunto sin dar mas rodeo al asunto.

Los ojos de Harry rehuyeron de la mirada inquisitiva de Hermione.

-No entiendo que quieres decir.

-Oh sí, Claro que lo sabes.

Se hizo un breve silencio.

-Ella te ha dicho algo sobre sus…¿sueños?- dijo con una leve sonrisa.

-No me ha dicho nada sobre sus "sueños", pero hay momentos en los que esta demasiado distraída, ausente y se cuestiona que tan reales pueden llegar a ser los sueños- Harry se mantuvo en silencio- Entiendo como te sientes y todo lo difícil que esto debe ser para ti, pero no debiste jugar así con ella¿te imaginas cuando Ginny sepa la verdad? O algo peor¿Qué hubiese pasado si ella quedaba embarazada?

Harry la miro duramente unos segundos y luego se suavizo para decir con mofa.

-Si eso hubiese pasado, le habrían dicho que eso fue por obra y gracia del espíritu santo.

-Harry!- exclamó Hermione escandalizada- Puedes no jugar con esas cosas. Es sagrado!

Harry hizo una mueca de aburrimiento.

-De todas formas no paso nada y si hubiese pasado..- se quedo callado. Ni el mismo sabía que hubiese pasado si Ginny salía embarazada a causa de sus visitas nocturnas la cual su pelirroja debilidad creía soñar. Le dio la espalda a su amiga- Me tengo que ir. Te veré mañana en la madriguera.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Llovía. Todo hacia presagiar que se avecinaba una tormenta.

-¿Por qué justo hoy?- se pregunto Ginny mientras miraba por la ventana. Se abrazó así misma cuando escucho un relámpago tronar iluminándolo todo. No le gustaban los relámpagos, los odiaba y menos le gustaba la lluvia-…porque me recuerda al día en que Harry se fue y no regresó jamás.

Se alejo de la ventana y camino hacia el espejo y se fijo en su aspecto. Llevaba puesta una túnica de gala color verde muy sencilla pero fina. Tenia el cabello echado a un lado y recogido en una media cola y su maquillaje era bastante simple, nada llamativo.

Esa noche, Ginny se encontraría con Kuno y saldrían a cenar fuera. Le había escrito una carta diciéndole que quería verlo conversar con el de un asunto importante que le concernía. Kuno había enviado una respuesta diciéndole que pasaría por ella a las siete.

Y ahí estuvo puntual.

-Te ves preciosa- le dijo cuando la vio.

Ella le sonrió y salió de su casa cerrando con llave.

Sus hijos no estaban en casa. Sus padres cuidaban de ellos, pese a que Arthur se rehusó y no porque no quisiera hacerlo, a Arthur le encantaba cuidar de sus nietos, pero, el que su hija saliera con "Kuno"… finalmente tuvo que aceptarlo, Molly lo presiono para que aceptara: "_Ya es tiempo de que nuestra rehaga su vida y que mejor que con un chico tan amable y bueno como él_"- le dijo "_Si claro..tan bueno y amble. Si supieras lo que ese ejemplo de hombre hizo…_"- pero no podía decirle, había prometido discreción y desde hace menos de cuatro años que guardaba el secreto.

Kuno y Ginny llegaron a un discreto y acogedor restaurante.

Ginny se sobrecogió profundamente cuando Kuno aparcó su automóvil frente al "_Happy littles_".

Recordó a Harry.

Las pocas veces que dejaron la seguridad de su hogar para salir a pasear un rato, distraerse, era para ir a un tranquilo parque, a la madriguera o a ese pequeño y tranquilo restaurante muggle.. a Harry le encantaba ir a ese lugar, no solo por ser discreto, cómodo, o porque la comida era deliciosa y la atención de primera, sino, porque ahí había sido el lugar donde le pidió matrimonio a Ginny y en donde recibió la mejor noticia de toda su vida: Sería padre.

-El lugar esta muy bien- decía Kuno.- No imagine que existían lugares muggles tan buenos como este ¿Me pegunto si la comida será deliciosa?

Pero Ginny no hablaba. Estaba demasiado ocupada tratando de borrar de su mente el recuerdo de Harry.

-¿Te pasa algo Gin?- Gin! Era así como Harry la llamaba.

Sacudió la cabeza.

-Perdón¿me decías?

-Estas muy distraída¿qué pasa¿Acaso dije algo que no te gusto?

-No es eso, lo que pasa es que….-suspiro- Es este lugar, me trae muchos recuerdos.

Kuno miró en torno y dijo:

-¿Qué clase de recuerdos?- Ginny no contesto- ¿Harry?- dijo y su voz amable y suave se convirtió algo así como ahogada y fría. Dio un golpe furioso en la mesa, Ginny lo miro asustada no se había esperado esa reacción, jamás lo había visto reaccionar así- Disculpa, disculpa Gin, no es por ti mucho menos por este lugar y tus recuerdos, es por Hermione.- Ginny lo miro sin entender.

-¿Qué tiene que ver Hermione?.

Kuno sonrió amargamente.

-Esta mañana cuando recibí tu carta, estaba tan feliz y.. bueno, no sabía con exactitud a donde llevarte así que recurrí a Hermione y ella me dijo que este lugar era tu favorito.

Ginny solo negaba con la cabeza mientras sonreía indignada.

-No puedo creer que Hermione haya hecho esto. No tenía derecho..

Kuno tenía el rostro duro y furioso y Ginny lo entendía¡Claro que sí! Ella también estaba furiosa con Hermione.

-No entiendo porqué Hermione me odia tanto.¿Qué le hice?

-créeme que a mi también me sorprende su actitud. Ella antes te estimaba mucho, pero de un momento a otro, exactamente después que Harry…-guardo silencio y luego añadió- bueno, exactamente desde que ocurrió aquello , ella cambio.

Repentinamente Kuno pareció palidecer. Se sintió enfermo y asqueado consigo mismo. El cargo de conciencia comenzaba a invadirlo, se pregunto si Hermione sabía algo al respecto "_no hay forma que lo sepa, no había nadie cerca sólo…sólo él.._" Sacudió la cabeza para quitarse esos pensamientos de la mente. Miro brevemente a Ginny y por alguna razón que no lograba entender deseaba decirle toda la verdad sobre la muerte de Harry: sin embargo, reconsiderándolo mejor, Kuno prefería vivir con el cargo de conciencia antes e perder su amistad con Ginny.

-Kuno- él la miro- Creo saber como te sientes por este mal rato, por eso mismo quiero proponerte algo- Kuno se mantuvo en silencio- Te parece si hacemos un pequeño esfuerzo y olvidamos todo.

-Quieres decir que hagamos de cuenta que esta es la primera vez que visitamos este lugar?

Ginny sonrió levemente.

-Más o menos.

-Bueno, en ese caso acepto, pero con una condición- Ella lo mira intrigada. Tomo la mano de ella entre la suya y la presiono suavemente- Quiero que seas feliz.

-Soy feliz Kuno. Tengo una vida profesional muy buena y tengo a mis padres, a mis hermanos y a mis hijos conmigo¿qué mas puedo pedir?

-¿amor?- se aventuro a preguntar.

Ginny sonrió tristemente.

-No sé si algún día pueda volver a enamorarme.

-Ginny…, como dices esas cosas. Claro que volverás a enamorarte! Ya veras que algún día aparecerá la persona indicada para ti y entonces querrás rehacer tu vida.

Ginny suspiró.

-Kuno, en ningún momento he dicho que no quiera rehacer mi vida.

-Eso quiere decir…

-Que existen diferente tipo de amor. Te voy a ser sincera, tengo la persona ideal con la que me gustaría rehacer mi vida, sin embargo, como ya te dije, no creo volver a amar a nadie como ame a Harry.

-Entiendo…- dijo Kuno, se hizo un pequeño silencio hasta que Kuno pregunto- Dijiste que encontraste a la persona ideal¿se puede preguntar quién es el afortunado?

-Sí, si se puede, es por eso que te pedí que nos viéramos- de pronto e inexplicablemente un relámpago estalló mas fuerte de lo normal. Ginny se estremeció.

-Así que… me has citado para contarme acerca de tu enamorado secreto?

Ginny sonrió divertida y Kuno se le quedo mirando como tonto. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que Kuno no la veía sonreír así.

-Bueno, tanto como enamorado secreto no es.

-¿Lo conozco?

Ginny asintió y Kuno esperó que le dijera.

-El es una persona amable, atenta, cariñosa y..se ha convertido en un gran amigo y soporte para mi durante estos años- dijo y lo miro a los ojos- Me quiere y yo a él, a mi manera. Estoy segura que a su lado podré rehacer mi vida.

El corazón de Kuno latía furiosamente. Sabía de quien hablaba Ginny, sabía a quien se refería.

-Ginny, tu me estas diciendo, acaso tu hablas de..

Ginny sonrió tímidamente y por poco y Kuno se sube a la mesa para gritar de felicidad, sin embargo, hizo otra cosa que igualmente llamaba la atención de los concurrentes.

-¿Qué estas haciendo?- pregunto cuando Kuno se hinco a sus pies.

Kuno tomo las pequeñas manos femeninas entre las suyas, las besó.

-Gin, Ginny.., no sabes lo feliz que me haces. Esto es..¡WOW! la realización de un sueño que jamás creí alcanzar.-sus miradas se encontraron- Yo…Gracias, Gin. Te juro que no te arrepentirás de esto. No tendrás quejas…-volvió a besar sus manos- A mi lado serás la mujer mas feliz del mundo- le acarició la mejilla y fue acercando su rostro al de ella- Te haré olvidarlo Ginny.

Pero Ginny no quería olvidarlo nunca. Ella sol quería rehacer su vida, pero no olvidar…

-Kuno, yo…

Habían pasado mas de cinco años que Ginny jamás había vuelto a besar y mucho menos a ser acariciada por algún hombre que no sea Harry. Se estremeció con pavor al sentir la humedad de la boca de Kuno unida la suya. Ese beso, aquel beso tal vez no debió suceder, al menos no en aquel instante porque a Ginny le resulto bastante impactante. Kuno tenía que haber ido mucho mas lento, tal vez hubiese sido un beso pequeño y suave y no uno tan profundo y desesperado. Ginny no pudo resistirlo por mas tiempo.

Lo separó de ella.

Kuno la miro confundido.

-Ginny que…

Ella estaba llorando.

-Kuno es que yo…

¿Cómo decirle que se había arrepentido y que quería su libertad de vuelta?

Un nuevo relámpago estalló en el oscuro cielo y segundos después inexplicablemente sintió la presencia de Harry mas fuerte que nunca. Ginny busco con la mirada en torno y encontró lo que estaba buscando desesperadamente. En una de las mesas, la mas alejada de todas, la cual era la que Harry le gustaba ocupar cuando iban ahí, se encontraba un hombre de figura alta y delgada. Estaba envuelto en una capa oscura, pero la capucha que debía cubrir su rostro estaba caída; su cabello negro azabache descuidadamente crecido caía enigmáticamente sobre su rostro. Él miraba fijamente su taza humeante de café, pero al darse cuenta de la mirada de Ginny sobre él se volvió hacia ella y la miro con sus hermosos ojos verde esmeralda.

Su corazón empezó a latir violentamente y su cabeza a dolerle. Se sentía asfixiada, abrumada y confundida. Aparto la mirada de él momentáneamente porque Kuno se interpuso, pero cuando volvió a fijar su mirada en "Harry", él ya no estaba.

Se levanto inesperadamente al ver que "Harry" dejaba el lugar. Pareció no importarle dejar a Kuno solo. Ella quería ir tras Harry, así que salió. Afuera llovía al igual que aquel día en que Harry se fue para no volver. Los relámpagos tronaban estremecedores. Ginny corrió y busco por la calle yendo de un lado a otro sin rumbo fijo hasta que finalmente lo halló.

Estaba recargado sobre un poste de luz dejándose mojar por la lluvia, fumaba un cigarrillo que jamás se apagaba y su mirada estaba como perdida, ausente.

Ginny se fue acercando lentamente. Sus lagrimas se confundían con la lluvia ¿Cómo¿Sería acaso otros de sus sueños? Se detuvo frente a él y lo llamó:

-¿Harry?

Un relámpago volvió a tronar y el cielo se volvió a iluminar. "Harry" levanto la cabeza y la miro a los ojos.

Ginny se estremeció al sentir el fuego de su mirada.

-No… no puede ser- dijo ella incrédula y él seguía mirándola en silencio.

Ginny extendió su mano temblorosa hacia el rostro de "Harry", y al momento que sintió la calidez de su piel, le fue imposible seguir resistiendo tanta presión y se desmayo.

0o0o0o0o0o0

N/A: Hola! WOW! Año nuevo y por lo tanto debería haber fics nuevos. La versas tengo algunos por ahi, pero no me pienso liar tanto con tantos fics asi que he decidido no publicar mis fics nuevos ni los antiguos hasta terminar con LA REBELION DEL ELEGIDO y con RESET.

Bueno es todo y espero que hayan disfrutado de este capi.

Bss y abrazos y que todas sus metas se cumplan en este nuevo año 2007.

No olviden dejar Review!


	4. Chapter 4

Quería publicar el capitulo durante el fin de semana, pero el servidor no me lo permitía, en fin...

**Marce, Lady Black, Witchmaju, Denny Malfoy, ghysella, Ceci87, PRIMA, Expelliarmus, Katryna, Amy-Black-Tepes, mariana, xica, Phoebe, y otra vez Expelliarmus**

Mil disculpas por tanta demora y gracias por los reviews .

Espero que este capitulo les guste.

**_Capítulo 4_ **

Resultaba bastante molesto e irritante el estar siendo vigilada las veinticuatro horas del día por los insoportables miembros del ministerio encargados de su seguridad a partir del momento en que se convirtió en la NOVIA de Harry Potter.

-Desearía por una vez en el mundo que me dejaran en paz. Ni siquiera puedo ir al baño tranquilamente sin preguntarme si me están viendo- y le dirigió una mirada gélida a uno de esos horrendos tipos, que estaban haciendo guardia fuera del Happy's Littles.

Con una sonrisa de comparecencia y entendimiento, Harry le acarició suavemente la mejilla.

-Amor, debes entender que estamos en guerra- le recordó- No es seguro para ti ir por ahí sola sin vigilancia y mucho menos siendo mi novia- le presionaba suavemente su pequeña mano entre la suya.

Silencio.

Sin embargo, ellos perfectamente sabían que por mas seguridad que ambos tuvieran, Voldemort se las arreglaría para llegar hasta ellos, además de eso Harry no se confiaba de aquellos sujetos del ministerio, ya que, estaba seguro que mas que protegerlo y proteger a los suyos estaban cerca para averiguar cosas de él y sus planes e inmediatamente ir a contarle todo al ministro.

Astuto.

Pero Harry sólo había aceptado la seguridad para Ginny, en cuando a él, estaba claro que se podía cuidar solo.

-Ojalá y esta maldita guerra se termine pronto. Así tu y yo podremos vivir tranquilos y felices sin tener que seguir pasando por todo esto.

-Cuando aceptaste volver conmigo sabías lo que nos esperaba.

-Sí, lo sabía y no me arrepiento de nada si es lo que crees.

Harry sacudió la cabeza.

-Sin embargo, no pareces feliz.

Ginny lo miro asustada ¿acaso pretendía alejarla otra vez de su lado?

-Amor…

-No Harry, no voy a permitir que vuelva a ocurrir- Harry la miró sin entender, pero Ginny estaba tan sumida en esa espantosa idea que ni cuenta se dio- ya una vez acepté alejarme de ti porque entendí que era lo que debía hacer…, lo correcto.

-Ginny…

-Esta vez, así tengas que ir al mismo infierno, yo estaré a tu lado y no me separaré de tu lado en absoluto aunque en ello perdiera la vida.

La expresión de Harry fue indescifrable.

Sin embargo, luego, con una mirada fría y una voz capaz de paralizar dijo:

-No vuelvas a mencionar algo como eso. Nunca, óyeme bien, nunca dejaré que algo malo te ocurra. Primero muerto antes de permitirlo.

Los ojos de Ginny se llenaron de lagrimas.

Lo amaba y no quería perderlo.

-Entonces nunca me dejes. No me saques de tu vida.

Harry sonrió tristemente ante estas palabras. Su expresión fría y severa desapareció repentinamente.

-¿Cómo podría hacerlo, amor? Si tu eres mi vida, mi futuro y mi fin. Mi yo. No Ginny, simplemente no podría.

"Eres mi vida, mi futuro. Mi yo"- al escuchar estas palabras, Ginny no pudo contenerse por mas tiempo y se echó a llorar. Ella no lo habría querido, pero resultaba inevitable estando en la situación que se encontraban. Tal vez no habría un futuro para los dos, tal vez ella o Harry… Alguno de los dos tendría que morir durante esa guerra que los consumía en un fuego dolorosamente agobiante.

Harry se acercó mas a su pelirroja y como pudo le hizo mirarlo. Secó cada una de sus lagrimas delicadamente con el dorso de su mano y luego beso por donde estas habían dejado su rastro. La punta de la pequeña y pecosa nariz de color roja también disfrutaron de los cálidos labios de Harry hasta que finalmente tomo la boca femenina entre la suya en un suave pero profundo y sensual beso.

Ginny se sintió reconfortada, pero no era lo único que deseaba de él. Necesitaba estar entre sus brazos sentir el calor de su cuerpo, su olor. Quería fundirse en él.

Ambos se necesitaban.

Y sin que nadie se percatara desaparecieron.

En la soledad de la habitación, Harry la tomo en brazos y la llevo hasta la cama depositándola suavemente en ella. Retrocedió menos de un metro mientras se desnudaba el torso y la observaba contemplándolo con amor.

Una vez sin ninguna prenda sobre su perfecto cuerpo (ni muy delgado ni musculoso, pero fibroso) se colocó junto a Ginny para empezar con la dolorosa y tormentosa tarea de desvestirla. Mientras desempeñaba aquel delicioso trabajo se dedicaba íntegramente a besarla y acariciarla con dulzura y veneración, provocando pequeños espasmos sobre su delicada piel.

-¡Oh, Harry! Te amo tanto, tanto!- decía entre jadeos y susurros sintiendo con deleite las manos de Harry recorrer fervorosamente por todo su cuerpo hasta su intimidad.

Tras hacerle conocer su necesidad por él, Harry no necesito escuchar mas para poseerla. Ella estaba lo suficientemente húmeda y caliente, mas que lista para recibirlo.

Cuando Harry la penetró lo hizo de la misma manera de cómo la primera vez que se amaron.

Delicado, dulce, suave, paciente. Deseaba que Ginny disfrutara tanto como él del placer, deseaba que disfrutara de cada embestida, de cada caricia y del roce de sus bocas de la misma manera que él lo hacía.

-Ah, te amo, te amo!

Ginny no tenía ni idea del efecto que causaban sus palabras en Harry. Quizás sí, quizás…

Harry la silenció fundiendo su boca en la de ella antes de sumergirse por entero en su cuerpo, esta vez con una nueva sensación de urgencia. Un último embate de sus caderas fue todo lo que Ginny necesitó, y se sintió desligada de la realidad. La cama tembló con la fuerza de su liberación, y gritó su nombre mientras su mundo explotaba en un apasionado prisma de cegadora luz. El dulce estremecimiento de los músculos de Ginny alrededor de él, desgarro los últimos vestigios del control de Harry, y con un desgarrado grito de triunfo explotó dentro de ella.

Bastantes minutos más tarde, cuando yacían entrelazados en la deliciosa neblina de la pasión consumida, Harry suspiró profundamente, sepultando su cara en la suave curva del cuello de Ginny.

Ella soltó una cansada risita al sentir el aliento de Harry rozando su piel. Lo amaba tanto ¡Dios! No concebía su vida y su futuro sin él.

Lo mismo creía Harry. Sin Ginny su vida no tenía sentido.

Si Ginny moría, el la seguiría sin importarle nada. Si el moría, esperaba hacerlo después de acabar con Voldemort así Ginny tendría la oportunidad de vivir en un mundo lleno de paz.

Vivían en guerra y en cualquier momento la lucha entre el bien y el mal finalizaría, y posiblemente él…

Estaba decidido. Esta vez haría las cosas bien.

-Ginny- la llamó suavemente pero con seriedad.

Ella se retorció cansada entre sus brazos pero claramente lo escuchaba y se lo hizo saber emitiendo un pequeño sonido gutural.

-Ginny, chiquita abre los ojos, por favor- su voz sonó ansiosa y algo mortificada le hizo caso.

-¿Pasa algo?

Harry sacudió la cabeza.

-Nada malo, pero…

-Pero…- repitió la pelirroja.

Harry se mordió el labio inferior ¿Cuál era la mejor forma de pedirle a alguien matrimonio? No tenía idea, así que improvisó.

-¿Te casarías conmigo?

Aquella pregunta pareció flotar en el aire y llegar tardíamente a ella. Finalmente cuando asimiló el impacto sólo dijo:

-Harry, esa pregunta ni se pregunta.

Harry frunció el ceño con algo de temor.

-Eso fue un s 161 o un no- dijo seriamente.

-¿Usted que cree?

-Ginny, no estoy para bromas…

-¿Y quien te ha dicho que estoy bromeando?

Harry resopló.

-Ginny, esto es muy importante para mi. Contéstame, por favor.

Ginny lo miró con ojos de ternero degollado. Le acarició la mejilla con su pequeña mano y finalmente le dio un beso en la boca. Uno muy rápido pero lo suficientemente intenso para calmarlo.

Ella entendía su urgencia. Lo entendía porque sentía lo mismo.

Tal vez no había futuro…

-Sí.

Harry parpadeo algo descolocado y Ginny con una sonrisita repitió

-Sí.

-¿Sí?- Harry ya sabía.

-Sí, sí, sí. Sí quiero casarme contigo, amor.

-Oh, Ginny! Gracias a Dios! Por un momento pensé que dirías que no.

-¡Ah¿Y perderme la oportunidad de ser la esposa del próximo ministro de magia? No amor, eso ni pensarlo.

Harry rió.

-Ya. Scrimgeour preferirá verme primero muerto junto a Voldemort antes de cederme su lugar.

Ginny dejó de reír y lo miro con una seriedad que lo paralizó.

-Ginny, amor…

-Prométeme que estaremos juntos pase lo pase, suceda lo que suceda estaremos juntos.

-Amor…

-Promételo!- Pero Harry no dijo nada- ¡Maldita sea, Harry promételo!

-Y si tuviera que ir al infierno?- de repente dijo

-Entonces yo iré contigo- le respondió la pelirroja.

Harry la estrechó entre sus brazos.

-Puede que nunca regrese.

-Estaremos juntos.

-Ginny…

-Aún no has hecho la promesa Harry- luchó para que su voz no sonara mortificada.

Se miraron intensamente a los ojos durante un minuto.

-Te lo prometo- finalmente dijo Harry- Te lo juro.

Más que una promesa, fue un juramento.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_Estaba sola en medio de un imponente y hermoso campo floreado. El aire era fresco y el cielo despejado con un gran sol iluminándolo todo._

_Vestía de blanco con una blusita de tirantes y una falda tableada hasta las rodillas. No llevaba puestos los zapatos y su cabello rojo como el fuego estaba suelto al viento._

_¿Dónde estoy¿Qué es este lugar tan lleno de paz? Se preguntaba mientras andaba despreocupadamente por el campo sintiendo con deleite la humedad del pasto bajo sus pies._

_Ginny estaba tan a gusto en ese lugar que si le huviesen preguntado ella respondería que aquel era su hogar y que de ahí no se movería por ningún motivo sea cual sea._

_-¿Ni siquiera por mí?_

_Esa voz Ginny la conocía. Guardo silencio poniéndose en alerta mirando en torno buscando al dueño de aquella voz dulcemente perturbadora._

_-¿quién está ahí?-pregunto sin bajar la guardia._

_Nadie respondió._

_-Si hay alguien aquí de la cara!- exigió._

_-tienes que regresar.- fue la respuesta_

_De pronto el cielo empezó a tomar un color grisáceo. El viento fresco y acariciante se tornó frío y lastimero. La suave y húmeda hierba, fangosa se volvió._

_-¿Qué esta pasando?- Se preguntaba. Sus ojos nublados por las lagrimas._

_Miró en torno en busca de un lugar seguro donde protegerse, pero ni había ni siquiera un árbol coposo, ni cueva ni nada, sólo…, sólo una persona vestida de negro a varios metros de distancia. Su capa negra ondulando majestuosamente._

_Ginny sabía quien era esa persona y el solo verlo le provocó seguridad y alivio. Corrió hacia él sin titubear, pero llegando a dos escasos metros, desapareció._

_-¿Harry?- pronunció su nombre- ¿Harry?_

_-Aquí estoy!- Le dijo con dulzura aunque en su voz había cierta frialdad que provocó el estremecimiento de la pelirroja._

_-¿Dónde?¿Por qué no te veo? Tengo frío._

_-No tienes nada que temer. Estoy contigo._

_Una vez mas la silueta de Harry se dibujó en la lejanía y ella volvió a correr hacia él, pero como en la ocasión anterior desapareció._

_-¿Dónde…?-Una vez más lo visualizó. Corrió. Desapareció.- ¡Harry!- gritó- No te vayas.-fue una orden- No vuelvas a dejarme- fue una suplica._

_-No lo haré, pero tienes que regresar._

_Sin embargo, Ginny estaba muy cansada y sin energías. Tenía frío y a la vez calor. Se dejó caer al suelo derrotada. Sus ojos llenos de lagrimas y sus ropas inmaculadas llenas de fango y suciedad._

_-No me dejes…"_

Harry observaba con preocupación la desolada imagen de su pelirroja esposa, mientras se encargaba él mismo de su cuidado. No había dejado que nadie más se encargara de ella.

La noche anterior ella se había desmayado en sus brazos y a causa de la lluvia y del fuerte Shock emocional había contraído fiebre.

-Tienes que despertar- le susurro mientras le cambiaba el paño de la frente.

Pero ella seguía inconsciente y tan vulnerable.

-Harry…-lo llamaba con delirio.

-Shh! Aquí estoy.

En las ocasiones anteriores, en esos encuentros en el que hacían el amor y ella creía que eran sueños, Harry se encargó de que así fuera: Que parecieran sueños, lo suficientemente reales pero al fin y al cabo sueños. Sin embargo, en esta ocasión las cosas no le salieron como las tenía planeada.

Y se lamentó después por ello.

Había estado tan furioso por ver como Ginny y Kuno se besaban que buscó de alguna manera la forma de castigarla por su traición. Nadie tenía derecho a besar su boca o de acariciarla. Ginny era suya, sólo suya.

Harry sabía que no era culpa de la pelirroja sino suya por haberla abandonado tanto tiempo ¿qué pasaría cuando ella lo descubra que no estaba muerto. Sin lugar a duda no le diría la verdad. "No toda…"- discrepó consigo mismo.

Afuera, el cielo estaba gris y la lluvia seguía golpeando fuertemente a la ventana. El viento silbaba salvajemente notas de lamento.

Por primera vez desde que empezó a organizarse para su venganza, Harry se sentía cansado.

_"Yo quería vivir. Luche con todo lo que tenía para destruir a Voldemort y regresar a tu lado pero Scrimgeour y Kuno… ellos se interpusieron. Querían verme muerto-_ hizo una pausa en su dialogo interno. Respiró profundo para controlar su ira y no descargarlo contra algún objeto de la antigua y lujosa mansión Malfoy-, _pero no contaron con que Draco y Neville estaban cerca y lo vieron todo-_ añadió mas calmado_- Por ellos es que ahora estoy aquí, buscando venganza y deseando recuperar a mi familia..."_

Se quedó en silencio contemplando la figura de Ginny. Tenía tantos deseo de poder besarla, acariciarla ya amarla.

-Me he portado muy mal contigo amor…- y ya iba a juntar sus labios con los de ella cuando se escuchó unos chillidos desde el lobby de la gran mansión.

La voz pertenecía a una persona mandona y de carácter. Harry enseguida la reconoció.

Le había dicho a Ron: "Si lo deseas puedes hablar con tu madre y decirle la verdad", y Ron con algo de temor lo había considerado, sin embargo, parece que después del reencuentro Ron se disparó con toda la historia.

Harry se preguntó, si a Arthur Weasley le iría peor que a su hijo.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y la menuda y rechoncha figura de una mujer de cabellos rojos entre cano apareció en la entrada.

Molly Weasley dirigió una dura mirada sobre Harry mientras hacía un gran esfuerzo apretando sus labios para no decir algo inapropiado; luego cuando sus ojos se posaron sobre la figura vulnerable de Ginny sus facciones cambiaron por los de la madre preocupada.

-¡Oh, mi niña!- se lamentó acercándose a ella.- ¿Qué ha sucedido?

Molly sabía lo ocurrido, claro que lo supo después de la angustia que paso cuando Kuno llegó a la madriguera preguntando por la joven pelirroja: "desapareció"- Había dicho sin dar ninguna otra explicación, lo cierto es que ni el mismo sabía lo que había pasado.

Para eso entonces, Ron ya estaba en casa.

Se miraron fijamente. Kuno con sorpresa y Ron con ganas de romperle todo lo que se llamaba cara por traidor. Afortunadamente Hermione estaba a su lado para contenerlo. Tuvo que fingir. Y le resultó difícil pero a la vez divertido porque no había ni un solo instante en que ron le tomara el pelo.

Horas después de esperar noticias sobre Ginny, Kuno decidió marcharse para regresar al día siguiente, pero para cuando Kuno regresara, en la madriguera encontraría únicamente a Fleur (que vivía ahí con su hijo por petición de Molly y Arthur), y a los niños, pues los hijos de Ginny y el de Bill (William), se llevan de maravilla, después de todo no había mucha diferencia de edad entre ellos. William era dos años mayor que James.

James tenía 6 años…

Una vez Kuno se marchó, Ron tuvo que armarse de paciencia para hablar con su madre y contarle sólo algunas cosas (que eran verdad) sobre su viaje por el mundo, y de su compañía. También le toco revelar el posible paradero de Ginny. Mientras Ron hablaba, las facciones de Molly se tornaban duras más y más duras. De vez en cuando posaba la mirada sobre Arthur que consideraba la posibilidad de si tendría que hacer maleta para ir a vivir con los nomos o con las gallinas, ya que desde el principio estuvo enterado de la verdad..

Finalmente, Molly reprendió a Ron como nunca antes el pelirrojo se imagino en su vida o en sus pesadillas.

-…Y ahora mismo me llevarás con tu hermana- le dijo acercándose a él con cara de pocos amigos.

-Ouch¡mamá, no! De la oreja no!

Y así lo arrastró hasta el punto de apariciones de la madriguera.

Y ahí estaban, en la mansión Malfoy.

Ron apareció detrás de Molly arrastrando los pies y mirando al piso mientras atrás, Hermione lo miraba enternecida y divertida y Draco… este al ver en la situación comprometedora en la que estaba su amigo no pudo evitar burlarse de él y hasta el momento seguía haciéndolo.

-Si no te callas, te juro que te vas a arrepentir…- le decía Ron con la cara roja a punto de estallar.

Harry había sido desplazado por Molly ni bien ella llego, así que creyó conveniente salir de ahí antes que Molly también le despachara un sermón.

-Es solo una tía, no pueden tenerle miedo.

-Mi madre- decía Ron con la mandíbula apretada- no es una tía, así que tratala con respeto si no quieres problemas. En cuanto a eso de tenerle miedo, no es que se lo tengamos, pero si la conocieras como nosotros créeme que no lo soportarías terminarías cagándote en los pantalones.

-No lo creo…

Silencio, roto hasta la llegada de Chayene.

-La gente está esperando- dijo dirigiéndose a Harry.

-Bien, entonces márchense y limítense únicamente a tomar todo el oro de Scrimgeour y destruyan su camara.

Draco asintió con vehemencia.

-Chayene, vigila que no mate a nadie- le dijo Ron a la heredera al trono Chaman.

-¿No prefieres que le cambie el pañal y le dé de mi pecho?

Ese comentario sorprendió a los tres hombres.

-Eso no tienes porque preguntárselo a él si no a mi que soy el interesado- dijo Draco con reproche.

Chayene puso los ojos en blanco y se salió hacia el exterior de la casa.

-Esa chica me desea.- dijo Draco seguro de lo que decía y salió tras ella.

-Yo mas bien creo que lo aborrece- dijo Ron girando hacia Harry.

Silencio.

-¿Qué va a pasar ahora¿Cuál es el siguiente paso?- quiso saber ron al cabo de unos segundos- Mamá ya está aquí y sabe la verdad y en cuanto a Ginny, cuando despierte…¿Harry?

-Cuando eso pase, sabré que hacer.- Ron no dijo nada y se limitó a verlo avanzar hacia el punto de apariciones no registrada en el ministerio ( lo cual Hermione tuvo mucho que ver)- Ahora, sólo necesito despejarme un rato.

-¿Dónde vas?- Ron se preocupaba por Harry, pero al ver el hielo en sus ojos, prefirió no saber para donde iba- Olvídalo, no me digas nada.

-No lo iba a hacer.

Ron sonrió y sacudió la cabeza a la vez que se daba vuelta para regresar con su familia.

Harry desapareció.

-Aún no despierta- preguntó el pelirrojo entrando a la habitación.

-No- le respondió Hermione con un suspiro.

Ron la abrazó y ambos en silencio se quedaron observando a Molly cuidar de Ginny y a Arthur contemplarlas.

Este último suspiró cansado y se acercó a los dos muchachos.

-Me parece que lo mejor será que las dejemos solas.

-Tu madre está que escupe fuego.- le susurró a su hijo, sin embargo, Molly lo escuché.

-Y como quieres que me ponga!- estalló con una energía que puso los pelos de Ron y Arthur de punta.-¿Acaso crees que me pondré a bailar mambo después de enterarme de lo que nuestro "hijito" ha estado haciendo durante 5 años?

-Mamá..

-Molly, no exageres..

-¡¿Exagerar¿Crees que exagero?¡Por Dios Arthur!

-Mamá, ya sabes cuales fueron los motivos que…

-Al bledo con tus asuntos y los de Harry!- Padre e hijo la miraron boquiabiertos- ¡No tenían derecho a hacer lo que hicieron!- hizo una pausa y con los labios temblándole de la rabia añadió- No es justo lo que Harry le hizo a Ginny- sorbió ruidosamente por la nariz- Hacerle creer que estaba muerto durante cinco años…

-Pero mamá, Harry a regresado para estar con ella.

-Pues veamos si Ginny lo deja…

-Harry es su esposo.- habló por primera vez en esa discusión Hermione, y enseguida se arrepintió de haberlo hecho.

-Usted y yo señorita, luego tendremos una platica!- le dijo en un tonito amenazante- Hermione tragó duro y tuvo la necesidad de ocultarse detrás de Ron, pero este le gano la partida, ya que era él quien la estaba usando de escudo Anti-Molly.

¡Por Merlín! Ron era un guerrero temerario¿cómo era posible que ante la presencia de su madre se convirtiera en todo un corderito incapaz de matar una mosca?

Cosas de la vida. Una madre era…, una madre.

Finalmente la anciana mujer suspiró.

-Siento que hay algo más detrás de todo esto- dijo pensativa- Y también sé que no me lo dirán hasta que Harry de la autorización ¿O me equivoco?

Ron abrió varias veces la boca, pero al no encontrar las palabras que deseaba emplear, prefirió quedarse callado.

-Bien, si ustedes no me lo dirán, él lo hará.

-No creo que se pueda ahora, Harry no está en casa- dijo Ron.

Todos lo miraron.

-¿Dónde ha ido?- preguntó Hermione.

-Dijo que necesitaba despejar la mente, algo así…

-Con tal que no se meta en líos- dijo la castaña queriendo imaginar donde se pudo haber metido su amigo.

-De cualquier modo, Harry no se va a escapar de lo que le tengo que decir.

Ron ya le iba a decir que mejor no provoque a Harry, pero unos gemidos provenientes de Ginny llamó la atención de todos.

Molly corrió junto a su hija y en el momento que le iba a cambiar el paño seco por uno mojado, Ginny abrió los ojos.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

LA calle desierta y húmeda hacían de Harry una figura triste, solitaria y tenebrosa. Los tacos de sus botas resonaban secamente con cada paso que daba. Tenía toda la intención de ser descubierto, pero era mejor no tentar a la suerte. Si deseaba que sus planes salieran a pedir de boca, mejor no hacer ninguna locura, sin embargo, al verse frente al umbral del Caldero Chorreante, no pudo evitar desear tomarse unas copitas.

Sabía que al cruzar la puerta llamaría la atención de mas de una persona, no sólo por su peculiar manera de vestir (su ropa tan negra como la noche), su presencia era intimidante.

Se acomodó mejor la capucha de manera que sólo sus ojos quedaran cubiertos. Ingresó.

El bar del caldero Chorreante estaba repleto. Lógicamente como cualquier fin de semana y la mayoría de los magos se daban una vueltita por ahí para distraerse.

Y si Voldemort siguiera vivo, nadie se atrevería a salir de sus casas.

No se equivocó respecto a la conmoción que se originó con su presencia.. todos los pares de ojos de ese lugar (incluidas las ratas) se posaron sobre él en un sepulcral silencio.

Era de esperarse.

Se acercó a la barra. No había lugar disponible, pero unos de los ocupantes (el más cercano, por no decir "cobarde"), le dejo su lugar al sentir la amenazante mirada de Harry obre él. El pobre no tenía la menor idea de quien se trataba, ni siquiera, aunque quisiera o lo deseara, no podría ver sus ojos.

Mejor.

Habría encontrado la muerte reflejados en ellos.

Harry ocupó el lugar enseguida, no sin antes posar sus ojos en los concurrentes. Miró al cantinero. Este tragó duro.

-Dame tu mejor bebida- siseo, porque Harry no hablaba siseaba.

El viejo Tom, el antiguo cantinero y dueño del Caldero Chorreante, había muerto en manos de mortifagos por resistirse a cooperar con ellos, y como no tenía algún pariente o socio que se encargara del establecimiento, el ministerio le otorgó el control a un conocido de Scrimgeour.

Harry sabía por Hermione, que el cantinero era intimo de Scrimgeour por lo que debía saber muchas cosas de él, y no es que no lo supiera todo, pero este hombre en especial, el que siempre le daba los tragos gratis, debía conocer algún secreto de Scrimgeour que él aún no conocía.

-Esto es basura- dijo Harry cuando el cantinero le trajo lo que haya sido lo que le sirvió.

-Es lo mejor que tengo, Señor- dijo el tipo frotándose nerviosamente las manos y sudando frío.

Harry se limitó a sonreír satánicamente.

-Entonces, sírvame un Whisky de fuego- prefiero eso que esta basura.

El cantinero no se esperó a que Harry terminara con su última frase.

Una vez que Harry bebió de su copa, sacó unas cuantas monedas de entre su ropa. Se iba, haber ido al caldero Chorreante había sido una perdida de tiempo, pues se había dado cuenta que el cantinero no soltaría prenda a menos que sea una persona confiable la que este hablando con él. Pensó en Neville.

Harry se ponía en pie cuando algo inesperado pasó.

Rufus Scrimgeour y Kuno estaban frente a él.

El tiempo pareció detenerse y la sangre subírsele a la cabeza. La ira se apoderó de él. Los dos seres mas despreciables junto a Voldemort acababan de ingresar al local sonriendo y diciendo quien sabe que cosas.

Tal parecía que iban a celebrar algo, como si…, como si Kuno habría conseguido lograr algo.

Tenía que controlar su rabia si quería averiguar. Pidió otra copa la cantinero. Scrimgeour y Kuno se acercaron a la barra y varios de los clientes se apartaron para cederles lugar. Con la presencia de estos dos, la tensión provocada por Harry comenzó a disiparse. Al parecer la llegada del ministro y el jefe del escuadrón especial de aurores era un alivio.

"Si supieran como fue que el traidor y el" honorable ministro" lograron trepar hasta la posición prestigiosa en la que están, resueltamente pidan su cabeza"- se dijo Harry mentalmente.

Afortunadamente para Harry, estos dos sujetos tomaron asiento a su lado.

-..Dos Whisky de fuego, por favor- le dijo al cantinero el ministros- Que hay que festejar el triunfo de Kuno…

Kuno sonrió moviendo la cabeza.

-No tienes remedio.

-¿Debería?- pregunto enarcando las cejas. Kuno no respondió- Vamos hombre! Quita esa cara, no cualquiera tiene la posibilidad de encontrar una viuda adinerada disponible.

Harry se tensó por la forma en como Scrimgeour se expreso de SU pelirroja

-Hablas de Ginny como si fuera una cualquiera.- saltó Kuno.

-No he dicho eso, pero aquí entre nos, todos sabemos de las artimañas que usó para casar a Potter.

De súbito, el asiento de Scrimgeour preció frágil ante su peso. Cayó al suelo sonoramente.

Carcajada general.

La visión era tan graciosa que resultaba imposible aguantarse la risa.

Con el culo adolorido y la cara roja de la vergüenza, Scrimgeour refunfuño maldiciendo a la silla y a las personas que se burlaron de él.

-Deberías conseguir asientos mas seguros- le dijo al cantinero.

El cantinero a penas y pudo pronunciar un leve "lo siento" mientras se enjugaba las lagrimas a causa de la risa.

-Idiota!

-Creo… que deberías considerara la posibilidad de bajar de peso- dijo Kuno en un tono de voz divertido.

-¿Para que, si estoy bien como estoy?-dijo sacudiéndose el polvo del atuendo. Cogió otra silla y antes de sentarse se aseguró que fuera resistente.

Ninguno, no había duda, se percató que fue por obra y gracia de Harry, que la silla se rompiera.

"Creo que mejor lo hubiese puesto de cabeza y esperar a que la sangre se le derrame por la nariz"- se dijo Harry.

-Bien¿en qué íbamos¡Ah, sí¡La viuda!- dijo acomodándose y Harry se pregunto que debería hacer para cerrarle el hocico- Ahora que estas a un paso de contraer nupcias con ella, no te olvides de los pobres ¿va?

-Rufus…

-Recuerda quien te ayudo a lograr lo que ahora tienes- le dijo el ministros y bajando la voz como para que nadie as que Kuno lo escuchara (excepto por Harry) añadió- Recuerda que es gracias a mi que Potter salió de tu camino.

Y una vez mas, de súbito las botellas de la estantería reventaron en pedacitos, cayendo algunos trozos puntiagudos sobre Scrimgeour y Kuno.

-¿pero que carajo está pasando?- quiso saber el ministro.

Harry sabía que se había pasado por mas insignificante que resultara la expulsión de su energía, y que seguramente alguien experto como Kuno se habría dado cuenta de donde provino la energía. No se equivocó, Kuno lo estaba observando detenidamente con apremio.

Harry decidió que seguiría actuando indiferente a todo, sin embargo, Kuno se le acercó y sin rodeos le pregunto:

-¿Nos conocemos?- pues a Kuno se le hacía extrañamente familiar la contextura y el tamaño del desconocido.

Harry ni movió un músculo, y eso molestó a Kuno.

-Disculpe, le he hecho una pregunta y espero que me la responda.- Harry que no tenía intención de pronunciar ni una sola palabra, de permanecer ajeno, movió la cabeza hacia él sin apartarse la capucha. Su nariz y su boca era lo único que se le podía ver.

-Tal vez…- dijo Harry.

Y Kuno se preguntó donde había escuchado antes esa voz..

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Scrimgeour acercándose.

-Pasa, que estoy casi seguro que este sujeto fue el causante de los dos incidentes ocurridos hace unos minutos.

Scrimgeour abrió grande los ojos.

-Eso es cierto?- pregunto furioso, y al no obtener respuesta, agregó- Sepa usted forastero- porque Harry daba la pinta de serlo- Que soy el ministro de magia y que si es cierto lo que dice mi amigo, usted está en graves problemas.

-¿Qué…clase de problemas?- se atrevió a preguntar.

-Intento de asesinato al Ministro de Magia de Inglaterra.

Harry no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Esta usted muy seguro de su posición¿verdad?

-¿Qué quiere decir?- inquirió el anciano.

-Usted mejor que nadie debe saber- dijo Harry poniéndose de pie provocando que el ministro retrocediera un par de pasos perturbado.- Creo que no hay necesidad de armar un escándalo por nada- le dijo Harry a Kuno que había desenvainado su varita.

-En ese caso, le sugiero que sea respetuoso con el ministro. – exigió.

Harry vanzó hacia él hasta que la varita tocó su pecho.

-Me pregunto, si Harry Potter habría sido respetuoso con su asesino?

¡Lo dijo!

Y el ministro y Kuno y todos los que presenciaron la escena se quedaron de piedra¿Qué habrá querido decir el forastero con eso? El ministro lo sabía, Kuno lo sabía, pero ninguno dijo nada porque no había nada que decir, porque supuestamente nadie vio cuando ambos decidieron dejarlo morir cuando él, Harry lo único que quería era regresar junto a Ginny.

Habiendo logrado cumplir con su objetivo: Amedrentar a Scrimgeour y a Kuno, decidió marcharse.

-Que tengan buena noche, caballeros.

Y en el momento que desapareció se escuchó una explosión proveniente de Caldero Chorreante. Scrimgeour y Kuno salieron a ver que pasaba.

Sobre Gringots estaba La Marca del León.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

-¿Dónde estoy?- Fue lo primero que Ginny preguntó al recuperar la conciencia.

Aún tenía fiebre y se sentía débil, pero estaba lo suficientemente lúcida para darse cuenta de lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

-Tranquila mi niña- le decía Molly- Esto esta bien, pronto nos iremos de aquí.

-Me duele mucho la cabeza.- dijo con la voz ronca.

-Eso es porque tienes fiebre- le dijo Arthur colocándose junto a su hija al otro lado de la cama.

-¿qué paso?- quiso saber la pelirroja.

-No recuerdas nada?- le preguntó Hermione.

Ginny negó.

-Sólo recuerdo que iba a salir con Kuno, pero de ahí en adelante mi mente está nublada- Hizo un esfuerzo por recordar, pero la cabeza comenzó a martillarle.

-No te esfuerces- le recomendó Molly.

Mejor hacerle caso.

-Tal vez yo pueda hacer que se te pase el dolor aunque sea un poquito.

Esa voz…

Definitivamente, Ginny lo reconoció.

-¿Ron?

-¡Hola pequeña.!

-¡Oh, Dios mío, Ron!

Ginny quiso levantarse de la cama y abalanzarse sobre su hermano, pero su cuerpo lo sentía tan pesado y la cabeza que parecía que iba a estallarle.

Ron se acercó a ella y la abrazó.

-Tranquila pequeña, no te exaltes.

-¡Oh, Ron cuanto tiempo!- Estalló en lagrimas de emoción-¡Eres un hermano ingrato!- decía ella abrazándolo con todas sus fuerzas-¡Te he echado mucho de menos y tu ni te has dignado a mandarme una nota para decirme como has estado!

-Perdona, pero no he tenido ni tiempo para ponerme a escribir…

-Oye! Es que acaso hay algo mucho mas importante que tu familia.

-Obvio no, pero…-no tenía excusa- ¡Ay hermana, tu sabes lo mucho que me gusta escribir…

Risas.

-Si no fuera por este insoportable dolor de cabeza y este cansancio te diría un par de cosas…

-Muchas gracias por querer darme un gran recibimiento, pero mamá ya se encargó de eso- ambos hermanos miraron de soslayo a la mujer que los observaba con seriedad.

-Bien, seguramente es porque te lo tienes bien merecido ¿no?

-Ay hija, cuando tu también te enteres de lo que hizo tu hermano, entenderás mis razones.

Ginny miró sorprendida a su madre y se pregunto ¿qué era lo que Ron había hecho? No podía pensar.

-Ven aquí- dijo el pelirrojo no queriendo que su hermana se enteré de la verdad, aún.- Te ayudaré con el dolor de cabeza., pero no te quitara la fiebre.

-Lo único que deseo es que me deje de doler.

Habían pasado casi cinco años desde que no se veían y Ginny estaba feliz de volver a verlo. Sólo esperaba que ya no tuviera que irse mas porque le hacía mucha falta su presencia, su apoyo no sólo como hermano, sino también como amigo y confidente.

-Listo¿Te encuentras mejor?- le pregunto el pelirrojo luego de suministrara un poco de su energía sobre ella mientras recitaba un cántico en quechua (1).

-Si, gracias!- dijo ella mirándolo con detenimiento.

-¿dónde aprendiste a hacer eso?

-En Perú.

-¿Estuviste en Perú?

-Sí, y en muchos otros lugares donde la magia es majestuosamente fluida.

Silencio.

-Bien, creo que será mejor que descanses. Necesitas recuperar energías.

Ginny se acomodaba en la cama cuando recordó algo. Su primera pregunta no había sido respondida.

-¿qué lugar es este?

-Estamos en casa de un amigo- dijo ron no muy seguro si decirle que se trataba de la Mansión Malfoy.

-¡Ah¿Y donde está él?

-A tenido que salir. Pero pronto volverá.

A un lado suyo Molly se acomodaba para pasar la noche con ella.

-Yo cuidaré de ti mi niña.- le dijo cobijándola correctamente- Ustedes ya pueden ir saliendo- les dijo a los otros.

Arthur, ron y Hermione no tenían porque escuchar la orden dos veces.

Ginny cerraba los ojos lentamente. Estaba cansada y muy cansada. Los párpados le pesaban y sentía que sus fuerzas se iban diluyendo.

"Caminaba por un pasillo oscuro y al final de este había una enorme puerta. Quería alcanzarla y cruzarla. No entendía la angustia por querer ver lo que había al otro lado de la puerta, pero necesitaba cruzarla ya!

Alcanzó la perilla, le dio vuelta y cuando esta empezó a abrirse comenzó a escucharse el ruido del agua correr. Una vez la puerta estuvo abierta de par en par un relámpago iluminó todo lo que estaba en torno. Ginny se dio cuenta entonces que se encontraba en la calle.

-Tengo frío- dijo dándose cuenta que era mejor no salir, así que se dio vuelta para regresar adentro, sin embargo, se encontró con una pared. La puerta había desaparecido.

Asustada y con frío, Ginny empezó a buscar un lugar donde protegerse de la lluvia "Pequeñas Alegrías", Ginny no quería ingresar ahí, pero era el único lugar disponible.

Al cruzar la pequeña puerta de la discreta cafetería, se encontró que estaba acompañada.

-¿Kuno?

-Vamos a sentarnos.

El la llevó hacia una mesa desocupada y tomaron asiento. Los hechos que acontecieron después Ginny los fue recordando poco a poco hasta el momento en el que aceptó salir finalmente con él, hasta el momento en el que Kuno posó sus labios sobre los de ella. Y su angustia y deseo de volver a ser libre.

Un nuevo relámpago estalló en el oscuro cielo y segundos después inexplicablemente sintió la presencia de Harry mas fuerte que nunca. Entonces Ginny recordó lo que había pasado.

Miró en torno deseando encontrar lo que estaba buscando desesperadamente.

En una de las mesas, la mas alejada de todas, la cual era la que Harry le gustaba ocupar cuando iban ahí, se encontraba un hombre de figura alta y delgada. Estaba envuelto en una capa oscura, pero la capucha que debía cubrir su rostro estaba caída; su cabello negro azabache descuidadamente crecido caía enigmáticamente sobre su rostro. Él miraba fijamente su taza humeante de café, pero al darse cuenta de la mirada de Ginny sobre él se volvió hacia ella y la miro con sus hermosos ojos verde esmeralda.

Su corazón empezó a latir violentamente y su cabeza a dolerle. Se sentía asfixiada, abrumada y confundida. Aparto la mirada de él momentáneamente porque Kuno se interpuso, pero cuando volvió a fijar su mirada en "Harry", él ya no estaba.

Se levanto inesperadamente al ver que "Harry" dejaba el lugar. Pareció no importarle dejar a Kuno solo. Ella quería ir tras Harry, así que salió. Afuera llovía al igual que aquel día en que Harry se fue para no volver. Los relámpagos tronaban estremecedores. Ginny corrió y busco por la calle yendo de un lado a otro sin rumbo fijo hasta que finalmente lo halló.

Estaba recargado sobre un poste de luz dejándose mojar por la lluvia, fumaba un cigarrillo que jamás se apagaba y su mirada estaba como perdida, ausente.

Ginny se fue acercando lentamente. Sus lagrimas se confundían con la lluvia ¿Cómo¿Sería acaso otros de sus sueños? Se detuvo frente a él y lo llamó:

-¿Harry?

Un relámpago volvió a tronar y el cielo se volvió a iluminar. "Harry" levanto la cabeza y la miro a los ojos.

Ginny se estremeció al sentir el fuego de su mirada.

-No… no puede ser- dijo ella incrédula y él seguía mirándola en silencio.

Ginny extendió su mano temblorosa hacia el rostro de "Harry", y al momento que sintió la calidez de su piel, fue como si algo la quemara.

Ginny despertó bañada en sudor y con los ojos inundados de lágrimas que empañaban su visión. Su madre la miraba preocupada y le decía que se volviera a acostar, pero Ginny se rehusó.

-¿dónde?- pregunto con impaciencia- ¿dime dónde esta?

-Hija a quien…

-Harry!- exclamó alterada- ¿Dónde está Harry?

Y tal como si fuera un película de terror, la puerta chillo estrepitosamente mientras se abría dejando filtrarse una molesta luz, una luz que a decir verdad, hizo mucho mas estremecedora el ingreso de la persona que Ginny clamaba.

-Aquí estoy.- dijo Harry apareciendo en el umbral.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**NA: **Una vez más, mil disculpas por la tardanza. Bien, aquí acaba este capitulo. Espero que les haya gustado, a mi de hecho que sí, aunque me quedo un poco flojito.

Para el Próximo capítulo, Harry y Ginny hablaran largo y tendido. ¿Será Ginny capaz de perdonarle su ausencia de 5 años¿Qué excusa usará Harry a su favor¿Y que pasara cuando Scrimgeour se entere que han vaciado su cámara acorazada? No dejen de leer el siguiente capitulo.

¡No olviden los Reviews y lean **Reset **si no no habrá actualización!

Bss.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5.

La muerte cuando llega no avisa, simplemente aparece de la manera más inesperada; sin embargo, existen personas que saben cuando es que ésta llega. La huele, la siente y casi pueden acariciarla y hundirse en ella antes si quiera de poder verla.

La muerte es algo que no la puedes prever a menos que estés destinado a ella, a menos que sepas que vas a su encuentro y que una ves frente a ella ya no hay regreso.

¿Existe la vida después de la muerte?

Una pregunta que todos nos hacemos y que muchos creen que es verdadera y otros que simplemente no lo es. ¿Cual será la verdad?. Muchos juran haber tenido una vida anterior, lo cierto es que sea cual sea la respuesta a esta incógnita, es primordial vivir la vida como si fuera el último día de nuestra existencia. Puedes morir mañana, el mundo se puede acabar al minuto siguiente, y tal vez muchos de nosotros aún no hemos logrados alcanzar nuestras metas y sueños o no hemos disfrutado de los placeres de la vida.

O no hemos conocido al verdadero amor.

¿Has conocido ya el amor? Si es así tienes suerte. Pero debes disfrutarlo y no dejar que nada enturbie ese tan maravilloso y puro sentimiento. Debes tener en cuenta que no todos tenemos la vida comprada, no todos tenemos la oportunidad de vivir y disfrutar hasta la vejes de ese amor. Muchos lo perdemos antes de lo previsto ya sea porque nuestro amor no es correspondido o porque la muerte apareció.

Cuando la persona que mas amas a muerto sientes que el mundo se ha vuelto contra ti, sientes que la vida ya no tiene sentido y que todo lo que tuviste que enfrentar para alcanzar la felicidad junto a ese amor fue inútil y estúpido.

Y los sueños e ilusiones se convierten en eso, en sueño e ilusiones.

Y ya nada queda más por hacer en la vida.

Ginny quiso morir.

Y si no hubiese sido porque tenía a James y porque Lily venía en camino, le habría dado alcance a su amor.

Una promesa es una promesa y Harry y Ginny prometieron estar juntos pasara lo que pasara.

Y él no cumplió.

Pasaron cinco años y Ginny no había logrado superar del todo la ausencia de Harry.

"_Esta muerto_"- se decía cada vez que despertaba y no lo encontraba a su lado, después de haberlo soñado amándole.

"_Te extraño_"- le decía cada vez que miraba su fotografía.

"_Me haces falta_"- decía cuando se sentía sola. Cuando no había nadie mas que sus recuerdos haciéndole compañía.

"_¿Por qué no luchaste? Lo prometiste¿recuerdas? Siempre estaríamos juntos_"

Pero él no cumplió su promesa. Por más pendiente de su familia estuvo, por mas cerca de ellos se quedo, no cumplió.

"_Quería protegerlos_"- Una excusa débil.

No había razón para abandonarlos por cinco años. Cinco tristes y largos años en lo que le creyeron muerto.¿Alguien podría perdonar un traición como esa? Y digo traición porque Harry no confió en Ginny, porque prefirió abandonarla para seguir una venganza. Sin embargo, Harry no le iba a decir a Ginny esa parte de la verdad. No le diría nada acerca de sus planes de venganza. Y con suerte nunca lo sabría.

Molly se retiró de la habitación, no sin antes lanzarle una mirada fría y resentida a Harry.

La puerta se cerró.

Harry y Ginny quedaron solos.

El cuarto estaba tenuemente iluminado por un par de velas. La suficiente luz para poder verse las caras.

1, 2, 3, 4, 5….

Quién sabe cuantos fueron los minutos que pasaron en silencio. Lo cierto es que Ginny no podía dejar de mirar a Harry con incredulidad, miedo, confusión.

Desconcierto.

En su situación, aquella era la más normales de las reacciones.

Y peligrosas.

Harry no sabía que esperar de aquella actitud, pero estaba seguro que no sería nada bueno ya que conociendo a Ginny como la conocía.

¿Debería decirle la verdad?

"_No, no debo. Ella no debe estar implicada en esto…_"

Sin embargo, ya era tarde, porque Ginny y sus hijos ya lo estaban.

-Creo que te debo una explicación- dijo Harry terminando con el tortuoso silencio que los envolvía.

Ginny lo miró sin decir nada.

Y aunque tenía el enorme deseo de lanzarse a sus brazos y besarlo con desesperación, no pudo, algo dentro de ella se lo impedía. Y no sabía el qué.

-Por favor, dime que esto es solo otro sueño. Por favor, dime que cuando despierte ya no estarás que… que…- y se echó a llorar- ¡Oh Dios¿Qué estoy diciendo?

Harry la entendía. Y trataba de ponerse en su lugar. Pero los sentimientos… Harry no estaba seguro de seguir teniendo sentimientos.

La había abandonado no por otra mujer sino por una venganza.

Por cinco largos y dolorosos años le había hecho creer que estaba muerto. No había perdón.

No tenía perdón.

Ginny no le perdonaría.

¿o sí?

Resultaba Difícil creer que sí, pero ella lo seguía amando tanto como él a ella. Necesitaba recuperarla, Ginny era su vida y su mundo si la perdía…

"_Por eso estuve lejos, para protegerla y proteger a mis hijos_" – se dijo. No había tenido otra opción, ya que si desde el principio hubiese vuelto con Ginny entonces las cosas hubiesen resultado diferente. ¿No habría lo sido mejor? Tal vez, pero Harry quería venganza, y no estaría tranquilo hasta lograr lo que deseaba

Pero la venganza nunca es buena, mata el alma y la envenena.

No importaba.

¿No sería mejor llamar a esa venganza, Justicia?

Lo que sea.

El caso es que Scrimgeour no debía seguir por mas tiempo como Ministro de Magia. Su reinado debía acabar cuanto antes y de eso Harry se ocuparía personalmente.

"_Ginny_"- tenía que enfrentarse a ella antes de hacerlo con Scrimgeour.

-Ginny, escúchame por favor- dijo con la voz apagada.

Era lo más normal, Ginny era su debilidad, su talón de Aquiles. Si algo le pasaba a la pelirroja…

Se acercó a ella con el deseo de estrecharla entre sus brazos y poder consolarla, sin embargo, cuando se sentó a su lado, cuando trató de tocarla…

El sólo roce de sus dedos sobre su piel fue como si algo condenadamente frío le quemara por dentro. Retrocedió entre las mantas hasta que su espalda tocó el duro y frío respaldar de la cama. Sus piernas tocaban su pecho y sus manos, y sus manos…

Con sus manos se cubría los oídos para no oír; cerraba fuertemente sus ojos para no ver y se repetía una y otra vezpara convencerse: _"Esto es un sueño, una pesadilla, tú estas muerto, muerto…"_

Harry creía que se moría de dolor y desesperación al verla tan trastornada.

-Ginny…

¿Por qué todo tenía que ser tan difícil?

Se lo merecía.

Pero el dolor de Ginny era el suyo.

Hace bastante rato que Harry se había quitado la mascara de frialdad que solía usar. Con Ginny todo era diferente, ante Ginny el se mostraba tal cual era: una persona llena de miedos y defectos. Y ver a Ginny tan afligida era un castigo que no podía seguir soportando.

-Ginny, escúchame- dijo metiéndose a la cama con ella.

La tomó de las muñecas y separó sus manos de las orejas. Ginny forcejeó y luchó por liberarse de su contacto. Tenía que ser una pesadilla, porque si fuera un sueño a ella no le dolería tanto su contacto.

-Ginny, mírame, por favor mírame- le rogó. Pero Ginny no quería abrir los ojos y Harry se desesperó.- ¡con un demonio, abre los ojos, maldita sea!.

Fue peor, Ginny empezó a temblar.

Harry se rindió y la soltó retrocedió hasta el otro extremo de la cama y se apoyó contra uno de los postes.

Ginny sollozaba. Y Harry…

-No estoy muerto- se limitó a decir. Al menos si no quería mirarlo, sabía que lo oyería.- No estoy muerto- repitió pasando su mirada, de Ginny a sus manos.- Sé que será difícil que lo creas, pero es la verdad. No estoy muerto.

Ginny entreabrió los ojos pero no se volvió hacia él.

-Yo… aún no sé como fue que pasó. No sé como logré sobrevivir… lo último que recuerdo fue que estaba luchando contra Voldemort y después…sentía que ya no tenía fuerzas. Que la vida se me iba acortando conforme una luz blanca iluminaba un camino oscuro por donde yo iba sin sentido. Sin embargo, luego esa luz dejó de alumbrar y yo… yo regresé.

Ginny tenía los ojos completamente abiertos, pero aún así no se volvió a mirar a Harry. ¡Dios bendito¿qué estaba pasando? Harry, su Harry le estaba hablando le estaba diciendo que había regresado. Demasiado real para ser un sueño o una pesadilla.

Normalmente, en cada sueño que tenía con él, no hablaban. Se besaban, se acariciaban y hacían el amor, otra veces solo se besaban y acariciaban hasta dormirse en los brazos del otro. Muy pocas fueron las veces en el que ella hablaba para contarle cosas de los niños. Eso cuando transcurrían semanas sin verlo en "sueños".

Si no fuera porque Ginny se encontraba tan perturbada con los acontecimientos, se habría dado cuenta de la relación de esos sueños con la realidad.

Por otro lado, Harry ya no sabía que más decir. Había omitido en su relato la parte en que Scrimgeour y Kuno planearon su muerte y de cómo Ron, Draco y Neville lo encontraron.

Tenía miedo que Ginny lo rechazara, pero si lo hacía… mejor, así podría seguir con sus planes sin tener que lastimar a los que ama. Sin embargo, si ella lo aceptaba de regreso en su vida. No solo la pondría a ella en peligro, también a sus hijos.

"_Pero los cuidaría de la misma forma en como lo hice en el pasado_"- se dijo pensando en llevarse a Ginny y a los niños lejos de Inglaterra, muy lejos. lo suficientemente lejos.

De súbito, Harry sintió sobre sí la mirada de Ginny. Sonrió para sus adentros y lentamente elevó la mirada hasta que sus ojos verdes se aparearon con los ojos caramelos de Ginny.

-Te extrañe- dijo Ginny.

Harry suspiró como aliviado, sin embargo, sabía que Ginny deseaba, exigía saber más de lo ocurrido.

-Yo también te extrañe.

-¿Por qué no volviste, entonces¿Por qué me dejaste creer que estabas muerto durante todos estos años?

Harry ya tenía su respuesta.

-Estaba enfermo. Muy mal herido… estuve agonizando, pero logré sobrevivir.

Ginny sorbió por la nariz y se pasó delicadamente las manos por los ojos.

-Yo habría cuidado de ti. Te habría curado.

Harry también tenía una respuesta para eso.

-No habría sido una tarea fácil, mucho menos agradable. Ginny, estuve muriendo.

-No me habría importado!- estalló ella.- Porque habría estado a tu lado, cuidándote, protegiéndote, ayudando a que tus heridas cicatrizaran.

-Si hubiese sido así, creo que no lo habrías soportado, además, estabas embarazada de Lily.- la miró a los ojos y la pelirroja lo miró sorprendida. ¿Cómo es que sabía que tenían otro hijo?- Ron me lo dijo.

-¿Mi hermano estuvo todo este tiempo contigo?- Harry asintió tranquilamente. Si hubiese tenido las fuerzas suficientes para insultar, lo habría hecho.-¿Por qué no me lo dijo?- llegó a preguntar.

-Porque yo le pedí que no lo hiciera.

-¿Por qué?

-No quería angustiarte. Quería que estuvieras tranquila.

Ginny rió con sarcasmo.

-¡Pues hombre! Muchas gracias. – y una lagrima se le escapó de los ojos.

-Ginny.

-Cinco años, cinco largos y dolorosos años te lloré como una estúpida pensando que habías muerto y ahora resulta que…- se le quebró la voz- ¿Por qué me hiciste esto¿Por qué me abandonaste?

-No te abandoné. Siempre estuve a tu lado.-dijo poniéndose de pié, Ginny lo imitó aunque se tambaleó por la poca energía que tenía.

Harry dudo en acercarse a ayudarla, pero Ginny le demostró que podía sola.

-No digas mentiras. Tu no estuviste a mi lado cuando más te necesite.

-Lo estuve- dijo- lo que pasa es que no quise que me vieras, o que sintieras mi presencia a menos que yo quisiera.

Ginny no dijo nada.

-Estuve en los momentos más importantes. El primero fue cuando nació Lily. Fui yo quien recibió a nuestra hija.

Era una noche tormentosa y Ginny que creyó que había sido un sueño.

Flash back 

_Estaba sola en casa con su hijo. Los dolores del parto le sorprendieron, la fuente había reventado. Lily iba a nacer y ella…Ginny creyó que iba a morir. Grito pidiendo ayuda, pero parecía que sus gritos eran demasiado débiles como para que algún vecino la escuchara. ¡Por favor! Un relámpago cayó sobre la casa. James lloraba y ella desesperada, sumergida en una laguna de sangre tirada en el piso en medio de su sala, estaba a punto e parir a su hija. Tuvo miedo de perderla. Pero alguien apareció en medio de la noche._

_Estaba envuelto en una capa oscura, haciendo de él alguien tenebroso. Por un momento, Ginny pensó que alguien se había metido a su casa para hacerle daño, sin embargo, esta persona le hizo saber sin palabras que no le haría daño sino, que la iba a ayudar. Ginny confió en él, no supo por qué lo hizo simplemente confió y dejo sin miedo a nada que la ayudara. A aquel desconocido, Ginny no le podía ver su rostro, pero se le hizo tan familiar… además su aroma le trasmitía tanta paz…._

_Pasaron varios minutos, Ginny estaba en labor. Sorprendentemente James había dejado de llorar cuando aquel desconocido lo tomó entre sus brazos y lo arrullo. Se parecía tanto a…_

_¡Aghhh! _

_El momento había llegado. Ginny se aferró a los postes de su cama y tras otros minutos de proceso, Lily nació._

_Después de arroparla y arrullarla entre sus brazos y agradecer al desconocido que se parecía tanto a…_

_-Será mejor que descanses- le había dicho el desconocido._

_Ginny se quedó profundamente dormida tras perderse en las dos esmeraldas verdes que la miraban con amor y orgullo. Pero al despertar, no lo hizo en su casa, ni en su dormitorio ni en su cama. Se encontraba en un cuarto de hospital rodeada por toda su familia…_

Flash Back end.

-¿fuiste tú?- no daba crédito a lo que acaba de descubrir.- No es posible.

-No solo estuve en el parto de Lily, también en los cumpleaños, en los aniversarios. Cuando nuestros hijos enfermaban. ¿Nunca te preguntaste porque de un momento a otro dejaban de tener fiebre? Usaba las técnicas que usaban los incas para sanar a sus enfermos.

Y Ginny tuvo ganas de ahorcarlo.

Y Harry lo sabía, pero igualmente siguió hablando.

-También te hice el amor.

Era mejor decirlo todo de una vez, porque Harry estaba seguro que sería peor si Ginny lo descubría todo por su cuenta.

Entonces también debería decirle la otra verdad.

"_No, esa no, Ginny nunca sabrá esa verdad._"- Eso ni el mismo Harry se la creía. Porque tarde o temprano ella lo sabría, por mas que intentara ocultarle el sol con un dedo.

-Fuera…- dijo Ginny cuando recupero el sentido de la realidad.

-Ginny..

-¡Fuera!- repitió con lagrimas en los ojos, pero Harry no se movió y Ginny, con todo lo furiosa que estaba corrió hacia él para sacarlo con sus propias manos, sin embargo, Harry era demasiado grande y pesado para alguien menuda y bajita como ella, así que optó solo por hacer una cosa.

Comenzó a darle de golpes.

Primero una cachetada, después otra en la otra mejilla y otra y otra…

Parecía nunca acabarse y que a Harry no le dolía sus golpes, pero Ginny siguió, quería dañarlo todo lo que le fuera posible.

Pero Harry seguía ahí, tan tranquilo e inmutable a sus golpes.

Ginny se cansó.

Y sus manos que primero golpeaban el rostro masculino y luego el pecho …, terminaron descendiendo lenta y cansinamente hasta quedar suspendidas en el aire.

Silencio.

Y Harry la abrazó aprisionándola contra su cuerpo.- No luches – le dijo a Ginny cuando ella pretendía apartarse de él.

-Déjame.- le pidió con la voz entrecortada a causa del llanto.

-No- fue la respuesta de Harry. Una respuesta cortante.

-Quiero estar sola.

-No.

-Quiero que te vayas.

-No

-Te quiero lejos de mi.

Harry no dijo nada. Sabía que Ginny diría eso.

-No quiero que me toques.

Eso también esperaba que dijese.

-Te odio.

Y aunque ya sabía que Ginny diría "te odio" no pensó que le resultaría tan doloroso escuchar esas palabras.

Aquellas palabras "Te odio" martillaban en su cabeza.

-tu no me odias.-dijo finalmente.

-Sí, si te odio.

-Mientes.

-Quiero estar sola.

Silencio.

-Harry, vete.- dijo levantado la cabeza para mirarlo.

Y entonces sucedió.

Harry la besó.

Y Ginny pese a estar muy dolida y sentida con él, le correspondió de la misma manera hambrienta y desesperada.

Lo necesitaba.

Se necesitaban con urgencia.

Sin embargo, tras recordar todo lo que había sucedido minutos antes, Ginny lo separó de sí.

-¡No!- dijo.

Y lo miró a los ojos llena de furia.

-No me toques.

Y Harry se apresuró a dar por echo, que la resolución de Ginny era sacarlo de su vida.

-No te quiero cerca de mí ni de mis hijos. Desaparece de nuestras vidas.

No había nada más que decir.

-Si eso es lo que quieres…

Y Ginny se sorprendió tanto por la frialdad e indiferencia por como Harry respondió que faltó poco para volverse a desmayar.

-Te odio.- le gritó cuando salía del cuarto.

Harry cerró la puerta y Ginny totalmente devastada y sumergida en el dolor se dejo caer al piso.

Su vida cambiaría, de eso no había duda.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Harry se encontraba solo. Deseaba estarlo.

Y sus amigos lo sabían.

Mejor no molestarlo, sin embargo, había alguien que no le importaba lo que Harry quería o no.

Como SI Se tratara de un torbellino azotando todo lo que se encontraba a su paso, Molly Weasley ingreso a los aposentos de Harry.

Estaba roja de furia.

Su rostro normalmente amable era una mezcla de rabia y resentimiento.

Harry a penas y la miró antes de volver a su posición inicial de reflexión.

Eso desconcertó a Molly, mucho más de lo que ya estaba.

El imponente y fúnebre aspecto que Harry portaba, hizo dudar a Molly en acercarse. Finalmente lo hizo.

Y Harry siguió ignorándola para su exasperación.

-¿es cierto lo que Ron dice?- fue lo único que pregunto cuando se vio frente su yerno.

Molly lo sabía todo. Ron ya se lo había dicho, pero le resultaba difícil de creer, así que decidió que lo mejor para salir de la duda, era preguntarle directamente al protagonista..

Harry se volvió lentamente hacia ella y la miró con una profunda frialdad.

-¿Es cierto que abandonaste a tu familia para llevar a cabo una venganza?

Silencio.

Harry se alejó de la ventana irguiéndose en toda su estatura.

La miró silenciosamente.

Y su silencio fue respuesta suficiente para Molly.

Se llevó una mano en el pecho y jadeo horrorizada. No podía creer lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-¿Cómo pudiste?- le preguntó con el puño fuertemente cerrado.

Y como Harry seguía sin pronunciar ninguna sola palabra…

¡ZAZ!

-¿cómo pudiste?- volvió a preguntar con los ojos llenos de lagrimas más por la rabia que el dolor de su mano.

Y cuando Molly se lanzaba sobre Harry queriendo matarlo con sus propias manos, llegaron Ron y Arthur..

La detuvieron.

-Ya para mamá- dijo Ron.

-Molly, querida, ya!

-¡que querida ni ocho cuartos!- chilló forcejeando.- ¡Ustedes eran sus cómplices!

-Mamá, por favor entiende que las cosas tuvieron que ser así!- decía Ron.

Pero Molly no escuchaba y gritaba que la soltaran.

-Suéltenla- dijo Harry

-¿Estas seguro hermano?- Pregunto Ron dudoso.

Harry no acostumbraba a repetir una orden y bastó con una mirada suya para que Ron recordara. Así que tampoco replicó cuando EL Elegido ordenó que lo dejaran a solas con Molly.

Silencio.

Molly estaba libre y furiosa.

-Será mejor que no intente nada contra mí, Sra. Weasley. Esta vez créame que no consentiré ni un solo roce- fue una advertencia. Así que Molly se esforzó todo lo humanamente posible para no descuartizarlo.

-¿Solo quiero saber por qué lo hiciste?-ordenó.

-Sra. Weasley, a la única que le tengo que dar explicaciones es a Ginny, no a usted.

Fue como una puñalada en la espalada. Y ella que siempre lo consideró como un hijo. ¿dónde estaba el Harry que conoció?

-Pues soy la madre de Ginny y la abuela de sus hijos, y como tal merezco una explicación.

-Sin embargo, Ron ya se la habrás dado, y por lo tanto yo no pienso volver a hablar del asunto.- dijo secamente, Harry.

-Pero yo quiero tu versión.

-No necesita saberla.

Silencio y si las miraran mataran, Harry estaría 30 metros bajo tierra.

-Ginny no se merecía que le hicieras creer que estabas muerto. No se merecía que la abandonaras de esa forma.

-Nunca la abandoné. Siempre estuve junto a ella aunque no notara mi presencia.

-Durante cinco años, no hubo ni un solo día que ella no se acordara de ti, que se aferrara a tu recuerdo por creerte muerto, y cuando Por fin se le presenta una oportunidad de ser feliz, apareces como si nada y… la reclamas como si fuera un objeto. ¿Pero quien te has creído que eres?

Harry no respondió.

-Mi hija no se merecía lo que le hiciste. Ni ella ni los niños.

-¿Y acaso yo me merecía lo que me hicieron?

-Er…, no, por supuesto que no, pero..

Esta vez fue Molly la que no supo que decir.

-Lo único que quería en el mundo era tener una vida tranquila junto a Ginny y a mis hijos.

-Podrías haberla tenido.

-No –dijo Harry alejándose de ella sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos- no hubiese podido. De alguna u otra forma Scrimgeour y Kuno habrían buscado la forma de sacarme del camino.

Silencio sepulcral.

Molly miró a Harry, ya no con resentimiento, sino con pena, no lástima, sino, pena..

Suspiró cansada.

-Me gustaría hacer algo.

-Ya ha hecho mucho cuidando de Ginny y mis hijos.

-Era mi deber como madre y abuela.

¿Muy cierto! Y Harry lo sabía.

-Yo hablaba de ti.- pausa- Me gustaría hacer algo por ti.

-No necesito nada, gracias.

Y molly pudo ver tristeza y dolor en sus ojos.

-¿Te puedo… te puedo dar un abrazo, hijo?

Harry se sorprendió ante la pregunta. ¿qué debía responder? Que no, claro…, porque él ya no estaba para ese tipo de muestras de cariño, pero fue demasiado tarde. Molly lo estaba abrazando con sus regordetes brazos.

-Estoy muy feliz de tener te de regreso.

Harry no dijo nada y a penas y respondió el gesto de cariñoso de Molly antes de alejarla de sí.

Molly sonrió con tristeza.

-Sólo le voy a pedir una cosa- dijo finalmente Harry- no le vaya a decir nada a Ginny del porqué y el motivo por el que estoy de regreso.

-Harry, yo no creo que sea lo más conveniente.

-Por favor…- Y Harry no estaba acostumbrado a pedir las cosas "Por favor" y aquello significó un gran esfuerzo para él.

Y Molly lo sabía.

Accedió.

-Pero Ginny no es tonta y tarde o temprano descubrirá la verdad.

Y Harry lo sabía, sin embargo, muy en el fondo de su ser, guardaba la esperanza que para cuando el momento llegara, la guerra habría finalizado.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"**_La marca del león…_**

_**Especialistas afirman que se trata de una marca relacionada a una secta o grupo rebelde que no está relacionada con el Tenebroso grupo de los Mortifagos. Sin embargo, aunque no se trate de mortifagos, no podemos esperar nada bueno de este grupo de rebeldes.**_

_**Ya han ocurrido varios atentados contra el gobierno durante el mes y en todos estos, la marca del león ha estado presente.**_

_**Gringots ha sido el último escenario al que esta Rebelión atacó, siendo directamente perjudicada la cámara acorazada de nuestro honorable ministro, Rufus Scrimgeour.**_

_**-Quien quiera que haya sido el que cometió este improperio contra mi persona lo pagará con la máxima pena de la ley mágica- sentenció duramente el ministro.**_

_**Es entendible su reacción. El ministro, nuestra máxima autoridad ha sido despojado de todos sus bienes, ha sido insultado y por lo tanto el culpable debe pagar.**_

_**-No sé lo que estén buscando estas personas, pero no dejaré que siembren el pánico en nuestra comunidad. Han cometido un grave error si lo que buscan es una guerra. Ya una vez vencimos y no dudo que volvamos a hacerlo, sin embargo, aquello no es motivo para acabar con la paz de nuestro mundo, no en vano Harry Potter se sacrificó para darnos una oportunidad de vida digna y segura, por esa misma razón, en honor a su memoria trabajaremos duramente contra esta rebelión hasta desbaratar sus planes…¡No más robos¡no más secuestros! Pero sobre todo¡No más terror!**_

_**Los asistentes a su discurso de la tarde en la cámara de del Winzegamount, manifestaron su apoyo a través de emotivos aplausos. Finalmente el ministro concluyó con su discurso**_

_**-Querido Pueblo, esperaos vuestra colaboración. No podemos permitir que el terror vuelva a nuestras vidas. No podemos permitir que el sacrificio de Harry Potter, nuestro Elegido sea en vano…."**_

-Nuestro elegido¡Ja! Ahora te llaman así- dijo Draco con mofa a Harry mientras lanzaba el Profeta sobre la mesa.

Chayenne lo miró con odio, ya que su vista al futuro fue interrumpida.

-Lo siento, preciosa- dijo Draco guiñándole un ojo.

Ron cogió el diario y le dio una ojeada.

-Si que este hijo de perra se pasa al usar tu nombre para promocionarse.- dijo el pelirrojo lanzando el diario al fuego abrasador de la chimenea.- Me pregunto, qué pasará cuando se enteré que "El elegido" es el que anda detrás de todos estos sucesos.

-Se cagaria en lo pantalones de puro susto- dijo Neville encogiéndose de hombros.

-¡Ah!, pues yo espero que sea algo peor- dijo Draco.- Un infarto estaría muy bien.

Ron negó con la cabeza.

-Sería lo peor que podría pasar.- dijo con el ceño fruncido- ¿Dónde, entonces, quedaría la diversión de verlo agonizar en manos de Harry?

-¡Oh!…jejeje, creo que me olvidé de ese detallito.

Ron miró divertido a Draco.

-¿Tú? El rey de las torturas…

-¡Hey! No te burles. No quisiera tener que manchar el salón de mi casa con tu sangre.

-¡Inténtalo!-le desafió Ron.

Parecía habérseles olvidado que Harry estaba presente.

-Esto…chicos- dijo Neville quien los libró de una buena con el elegido.

Al fijarse en la dirección que Neville señalaba…, Harry los estaba mirando nada amigable.

-Será mejor que dejen sus jueguitos estúpidos para cuando yo no esté presente- dijo secamente.

Ninguno de los dos supo que decir y se hizo un tenso silencio, sin embargo, Chayenne habló:

-La muerta nos asecha- dijo señalando la carta de la muerte sobre la mesa.

Todos la miraron, menos Harry que tenía la mirada fija a algún punto inexistente del salón. Pero estaba escuchando, estaba muy atento a lo que Chayenne tenía para decir.

Harry jamás creyó en la adivinación, sin embargo, luego de conocer a Chayenne estaba completamente seguro que el futuro el pasado y presente se podía adivinar a través de hojas de té o del Tarot, como Chayenne lo hacía.

-No es nada nuevo- dijo Ron al cabo de unos segundos de silencio.- Sabemos cual será nuestro destino. Todos estamos destinados a morir si cometemos algún error en esta guerra.

Chayenne lo miró fulminante.

-No hablo de nosotros- dijo la joven de piel canela.-Mis cartas me dicen que alguien que no es de la rebelión, pero que está relacionada a nosotros morirá.

Silencio sepulcral.

Harry sintió el peso de la mirada de Chayenne sobre su espalda. Se volvió hacia ella y… sus miradas se encontraron.

Ron, Draco y Neville los miraban en turno.

"_alguien que no es de l rebelión, pero que está relacionada a nosotros morirá…_"

De sólo pensar que esa persona a la que Chayenne se refería, pudiese ser Ginny, sentía una infinita angustia de dolor.

En medio de aquel silencio tenebroso que parecía que nadie se atrevería a romper, se oyeron unos pasos apresurados bajando las escaleras y luego cruzando el recibidor.

Las puertas del salón que estaba totalmente abiertas, les permitieron ver de quien se trataba.

Ron salió al encuentro.

-¡Hermione!- grito

La castaña que estaba a punto de salir de la casa, se detuvo en seco y se volvió hacia su el pelirrojo.

Ron la miró con desconcierto al descubrir que estaba llorando y quiso saber lo que le ocurría.

-¡Oh, Ron!- había corrido ella a sus brazos buscando consuelo. Gimió terriblemente abatida- ¡Fue horrible, horrible!

-¿Pero, qué fue lo que paso?

-Ginny- logró decir Hermione atragantándose en sus lagrimas- Ella nunca…, nunca nos perdonará. No quiere saber nada de nosotros.

Pero Harry ya lo sabía.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Aunque estaba ardiendo en fiebre, aunque sabía que era una negligencia suya (como sanadora), no guardar el reposo requerido, Ginny no estaba dispuesta a continuara metida en aquella casa.

-Me voy!- le dijo a su madre que por todos los medios trataba de mantenerla dentro de la cama.- ¡Entiéndeme!- sollozó- No puedo permanecer más tiempo aquí. No quiero estar aquí.

-Hija…

-Me ha matado, mamá, me ha matado- decía la pelirroja dolida- El acaba de destrozarme la vida. De robármela…- sollozó- Yo no merecía esto, yo no…mis hijos…

-¡Oh Ginny! Tranquilízate mi niña…

-No quiero seguir respirando el mismo aire que él. Me asfixió.

Molly no dijo nada, pero comprendía perfectamente a su hija. Con un suspiro cansado, Molly se sentó junto a su hija y la abrazó. La acunó entre sus brazos y empezó a mecerla como si se tratará de una bebé. Le besó el cabello y luego dijo:

-Dios sabe porqué hace las cosas. Él es el único con el poder para bendecir o juzgar nuestros actos…

-¡Mamá, no lo defiendas, por favor!- le reprochó.

-No estoy defendiendo a nadie.

-Lo estas haciendo.- sollozó.- Estas defendiéndole.

-Ginny..

-No quiero hablara de él mamá.

Molly no dijo nada, sin embargo, Ginny empezó diciendo.

-Yo lo amaba con toda mi alma¿Por qué me hizo esto¿Qué fue lo que hice mal para que no me llevara con él?

-Tal vez… tenía alguna fuerte razón para eso..

-Dijo que estaba muy enfermo..-sorbió Ginny por la nariz- Pero no justifica para nada lo que hizo.

Silencio.

Sin embargo al minuto llamaron a la puerta y Molly dio el permiso para ingresar.

Y cuando Ginny sentía que su malestar la estaba venciendo por completo, la presencia de Hermione hizo que las energías se le recargaran y sus malestares desaparecieron completamente.

Por unos instantes se miraron a los ojos. Ginny se bajo de la cama y camino hacia Hermione con paso tambaleante.

Le preguntó.

-¿Lo sabías?

Avergonzada, Hermione no pudo sostenerle por mucho más tiempo la mirada.

-¿Lo sabías?- dijo Ginny con la voz ahogada- Lo sabías…-jadea encolerizada- Lo sabías… lo sabías y no me dijiste nada- terminó por decir- ¡Cómo pudiste!

-Yo… lo siento- fue lo único que pudo decir Hermione atragantada entre sus lagrimas.

-¿lo sientes¿lo sientes?- decía Ginny hirviendo de rabia- ¿Qué clase de amiga eres?

-Ginny…

-Me mentiste, durante cinco años me ocultaste que Harry estaba vivo. ¿Por qué? No tenías derecho, Hermione.

-Perdóname, pero es que no podía decírtelo. Harry no quería que te enteraras, él…

-¿Qué caray?

Hermione se mordió los labios .

-Perdóname…- era la primera vez en toda su vida que no encontraba otra cosa que decir.

-Perdóname, perdóname¿Es que acaso es lo único que sabes decir?-Hermione la miró con los ojos llenos de lagrimas. Ginny añadió:- Nunca¿me oyes? Nunca te voy a perdonar. –Hizo una pausa. Le dolía, le dolía tener que tratar a su amiga¿amiga? No ya no eran amigas así lo acababa de decidir la pelirroja- Traicionaste nuestra amistad. Tú mejor que nadie sabe todo lo que sufrí, todo el dolor y la amargura cuando Harry…cuando él- y lo dijo con una rabia estremecedora- …supuestamente murió.

Lloraba y Hermione también.. Molly desde un rincón, no queriendo entrometerse en aquella conversación, sólo era una silenciosa testigo.

-Te diré lo mismo que le dije a él.- hizo una pausa- No quiero verte nunca más. No quiero tenerte cerca de mi ni de mis hijos. Te quiero lejos, muy lejos.

-Amiga, por favor…

-¿amiga? Todavía tienes la desfachatez de llamarme amiga- sacudió la cabeza y luego se lamento de haberlo hecho, sin embargo aquel mareo no la detuvo para seguir hablando- Tu no conoces el significado de la palabra _Amistad, _no sabes lo que es ser una amiga. No eres mi amiga.

-Pero..

-Como una _amiga_ como tú para que quiero una enemiga. No Hermione, una amiga no traiciona ni miente como tú lo has hecho.

-Si me dejaras explicarte.

-No quiero escucharte; lo único que quiero es que te vayas y te desaparezcas de mi vida.

Y lo dijo con tanta decisión y tanta frialdad, que a Hermione le pareció estar viendo a Harry.

Se estremeció.

Silencio.

-Ginny.

-Adios, Hermione.

Hermione apretó los labios con toda sus fuerzas para no tener que gritarle a Ginny toda la verdad, sin embargo, le debía lealtad a Harry. A Ginny también, pero…era Harry quien tenía que decirle _esa_ verdad a Ginny, no ella.

Por mas doloroso y duro que pareció, Hermione se vio obligada a abandonar la habitación. Ya nada tenía que hacer ahí. Ginny no perdonaba tan fácilmente. Era tan orgullosa y arrogante como Harry…

Había perdido su amistad.

Una vez Hermione abandonó la habitación, Ginny sintió que su propio peso la vencía. Afortunadamente, Molly estuvo ahí para auxiliarla.

-No más mamá, no más…-decía llorando en sus brazos.- Quiero irme de aquí. Por favor, sácame.

Molly no tenía otra opción.

Lo último que deseaba en el mundo era ver a su hija sufriendo de aquella manera. Su pequeña no se merecía sufrir de es manera tan… tan…

Ni siquiera Molly encontraba una forma de cómo describir aquello.

Primero le ayudó a vestirse apropiadamente, luego le ayudó a calzarse y finalmente la cubrió con un abrigo

oscuro que encontraron.

Ginny supo que era de él. Su aroma estaba impregnado, pero no tuvo las suficiente fuerza para quitárselo y buscar el suyo propio.

Abandonaron la habitación, caminaron por todo el largo del oscuro y frío pasillo hasta llegar al rellano de la escalera. Descendieron…

-¿Qué están haciendo?

Ginny y Molly se detuvieron en seco a mitad del hall sólo para mirar a Ron.

Ginny se soltó de su madre para encaminarse lenta y tambaleantemente hacia Ron hasta quedar lo suficientemente cerca de él.

-tú también- dijo Ginny al desconcertado Ron que no hacía otra cosa que mirarla alarmado.

Todos miraban. Todos menos Harry, pero a Ginny poco le importó si Harry miraba o no, ella estaba tan furiosa con su hermano…

¡Plaf!

Ron perdió el equilibrio, pero no cayó, sin embargo, su nariz sangraba.

-Ginny…

-A ti tampoco te quiero volver a ver cerca.

Y cuando ya se iba, sólo bastó que se moviera un centímetro para que sus ojos se encontraran a los de Harry.

-A ninguno de ustedes quiero volver a verlos. Nunca.

Se miraron brevemente, pero pareció una eternidad. ¿Era la despedida?

No.

De eso Harry estaba seguro.

Molly llegó junto a ella y tomándola suavemente del brazo se la llevó.

Y Ginny salió de la mansión Malfoy sin mirar atrás.

Y Harry…, tuvo que confirmarse con verla partir. Si lo que Ginny quería era no volver a verlo, entonces la complacería.

"Por ahora"- se dijo mentalmente

"alguien que no es de l rebelión, pero que está relacionada a nosotros morirá…morirá, morirá "

Ante aquellas palabras, aunque al principio su decisión era mantenerse alejado de Ginny por su seguridad y las de sus hijos, su resolución final era hacer todo lo contrario. Estaría lo más cerca posible de Ginny y sus hijos, así sea lo último que haga en su vida.

"No los dejaré nunca"- se juró.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

N/A: Mil disculpas por toda esta demora , creo que tengo más de un mes sin actualizar; lo cierto es que después de que se me borrara el capitulo de la compu, me dio una terrible flojera por retomarla, sin embargo, cuando decidía tomar otra vez las riendas… la inspiración se me fue., pero gracias a Alejandro Sanz, la inspiración volvió e hizo que la luz volviera a mi y las ideas fluyeran…

El 10 de maro asistí a su concierto y...fue la mejor experiencia de toda mi vida. Tal ves ustedes mis queridos lectores no son seguidores de MI Alejandro Sanz y tal vez no les importe mucho la hermosa anécdota de su humilde escritora, sin embargo, como ya les dije, para mi fue lo mejor que me ha ocurrido en mucho tiempo, además de ser una manera hermosa de festejar mi cumpleaños (aunque sea una semana después).

Bien, para ya no molestarles mas, pasemos a los agradecimientos.

**witchmaju, gin-ynia, macaen, Ali Elric, anajaliz, maruu, Pedro I, hermioneyron, Ceci87, lunatipola, rosycarmen, K-rolina..., Lady Black, ghysella, MerlinJJ, johana, rossycarmen** (otra vez), **katrina, Amy-Black-Tepes, Lord Irvine, y por tercera vez rosycarmen** (gracias por la insistencia)

Muchas gracias por los reviews y la paciencia. Espero que este capítulo haya sido de vuestro agrado.

Hasta la próxima y cuídense mucho.


	6. Chapter 6

Espero que este capitulo sea de vuestro agrado...

_Capítulo 6_

Ginny se paseaba ansiosamente en el interior de su consultorio en San Munsgo; la razón , antes de llegar a su guardia de esa noche había ido a cenar con Kuno a un bonito y tranquilo Restaurante Francés.

Ginny se lo habría pasado de maravilla de no ser que se sentía vigilada, seguramente Harry tenía que ver con su inusitada vigilancia, sin embargo, Ginny había decidido que no se dejaría amedrentar ni por él ni por ningún miembro de su familia. Desde el momento que había abandonado la ansión Malfoy, Ginny se comprometió consigo misma seguir con su vida sin mirar atrás, lo que por supuesto significa que Harry no figuraba en su presente ni en su futuro.

Kuno sí.

Rehaceria su vida con él- "Soy viuda"- se obligaba a repetirse a cada momento para no tener que interponer a Harry en su relación. Debía odiarlo.

¡Por Merlín! A quien quería engañar! Ginny amaba a Harry con todo su corazón y por nada del mundo eso cambiaría aunque volviera a nacer.

Y eso Kuno lo sabía, y aún así no estaba dispuesto a perder contra el fantasma de Harry. Lucharía contra él si era necesario.

Pero Harry no estaba muerto.

Y por alguna razón, Ginny se había prometido a no decir nada sobre Harry. No entendía porqué, cuando lo único que deseaba hacer era gritarle al mundo que estaba vivo.

"_Es mejor no decir nada, hija_"- le había dicho su madre- "_Creo que Harry desea mantenerse en la clandestinidad_"

"_¿Por qué?_" – había preguntado Ginny, pero su madre no supo que decirle, en realidad no tenía una respuesta.

No importaba, al fin y al cabo, Ginny ya no quería saber nada de lo que estuviera relacionado con Harry.

Hasta esa noche.

Había ido a cenar con Kuno antes de ir a San Munsgo, y sin saber como o en que momento ocurrió, Kuno comenzó a hablarle de sus preocupaciones sobre la campaña "_Anti-Scrimgeour_" que se estaba haciendo para desacreditar al ministro de magia.

No hace más de un mes, un boletín informativo llamado "The voice" comenzó a distribuirse por todo Londres mágico gratuitamente hasta hace un par de días en que había que pagar (1 galeón para los pudientes y un knut para los no pudientes, o, a veces gratis para estos últimos).

En "The Voice", no solo hablaba de ciertas irregularidades cometidas en el ministerio de magia por parte del ministro y su comitiva, también hablaba sobre un grupo anónimo de Magos y Brujas que buscaban la reforma del Gobierno Ingles y de todo lo que lo conformaba. Propuestas nuevas, frescas. "Un mundo mejor para todos", decían. No corrupción, no más desigualdades ni persecuciones para los perseguidos. Unión entre hordas, lo que significaba paz, Pero sobre todo se hablaba de _**Justicia**_

-¿Están decididos a todo, verdad?- le pregunto Ginny.

Con un suspiro cansado, Kuno asintió.

-El que nada debe, nada teme, Kuno. Si lo que dice "The Voice" es mentira, entonces no hay porqué preocuparse.

-No estoy preocupado, -dijo el auror tratando de ocultar su turbación- Lo que dice "The Voice" es pura mentira, sin embargo, muchas personas están comenzando a creerles¿sabes lo que eso significa?

-¡mmm¿la caída de Scrimgeour?- pregunto y Kuno la miró fugazmente molesto.

-Significa: Desestabilización. En cualquier momento podría estallar una guerra civil.

Ginny abrió los ojos como plato.

-¿Una guerra?

-Sí- dijo Kuno asintiendo y mirando la palidez en el rostro de Ginny.

-No puede ser.

-Es lo mas probable- dijo Kuno, y entonces tomo las manos de Ginny entre las suyas- Pero no te preocupes, mientras estemos juntos no pasara nada. Yo te protegeré y protegeré a tus hijos.

Ella lo miró con los ojos acuosos.

-¿No hay forma de evitar… esto- se refería a la guerra.

-No- dijo Kuno- A menos que capturemos al líder de la rebelión.- Ginny sintió la garganta seca. Algo comenzaba a angustiarla. "_Harry_"- súbitamente pensó en é. ¿Por qué? No lo sabía.

-¿Tienen algún sospechoso?

Kuno asintió.

-No es nada seguro, pero mucho han afirmado haber visto a Draco Malfoy dirigiendo un grupo de magos y criaturas mágicas en los últimos incidentes del mes.

-¿Draco?- Ginny no podía dar crédito a lo que oía.- Me cuesta creerlo.- dijo recordando el porqué Harry había aceptado integrarse al ED: había mostrado arrepentimiento y deseos de cambiar.

-Su padre fue mortifago, no veo razón para que no siguiera sus pasos.

Silencio.

A Ginny le seguía pareciendo increíble e ilógico, sin embargo, por mas descabellada que pareciera la idea, tenía sentido.

"Harry"- otra vez él¿Acaso estaría metido en la Rebelión también?

-Ginny¿sabes si tu Ron se ha visto con Draco?

Ginny lo miró alarmada. Sabía perfectamente que ron se estaba viendo con Draco y hasta podría jurar que la relación que había entre ambos era mucho mas estrecha a la de hace cinco años.

Por alguna razón, Ginny decidió mentir. A pesar de todo, Ron era su hermano.

-No- dijo- De hecho, creo que después de que Harry… bueno después de la guerra, ellos se separaron…

-Sin embargo¿no te parece demasiada coincidencia que tu hermano haya regresado justo en el momento que Malfoy lo hacía?

-Me estas insinuando que Ron..

-No, no he dicho nada de lo que estas pensando- se defendió inmediatamente.- sin embargo, como Draco y Ron son amigos..

-Eso no quiere decir nada, Kuno- dijo Ginny molesta consigo misma por ser tan descarada en mentir, pero primero estaba su familia ante todo y nada- No tienes pruebas para culparlo y tampoco a Draco.

-Puede que a Ron no porque lo conozco y sé con que pié cojea, pero a Draco…

-Por el hecho de que su padre haya sido mortifago, no quiere decir que él también lo sea. Draco cambió- añadió- y lo demostró de mil maneras.

-Caras vemos, Ginny…

Silencio.

-Pensé que Draco era tu amigo.

-Nunca lo fue.- declaró- lo sobrellevaba, pero nunca fue mi amigo.

-Entonces debo pensar que Ron y Harry tampoco lo fueron.

-Es diferente, Ginny. No mezclemos las cosas.

-¿En que sentido?

-Pues que ni Harry ni Ron pertenecen a familias de Mortifagos…

-¡Kuno…!

-Lo siento, Ginny, pero no voy a cambiar mi manera de ver las cosas. Si Draco esta metido en esto, no descansaré hasta refundirlo en Azkaban.

Tenía que poner en sobre aviso a Ron y a Draco.

También a Harry. Porque de algo estaba segura, Harry también estaba metido en ese mismo lío.

Hermione era su solución.

Y ahí estaba, esperando a que llegara.

Después de su cena con Kuno, al llegar a su consultorio le escribió una breve nota citándola a las 10.

Y a las diez en punto de la noche, Hermione se presentó.

-Pase.- fue la respuesta que recibió desde el interior del consultorio.

Hermione ingresó y tras cerrar la puerta se fijo en ella.

-Hola.- le saludo.

-Buenas noches- dijo Ginny secamente.

Hermione la miro un poco contrariada, ya que no pensó tener aquel recibimiento. Bueno, tampoco se esperaba tener uno grandioso, pero sí algo cortés.

-Esto… recibí tu nota.- y como Ginny no dijo nada, ella agregó- ¿Puedo saber el motivo para el que me citaste?

Ginny le indicó que tomara asiento e hizo que apareciera un juego de té.

-quería hablar contigo de algo bastante delicado.-dijo tranquilamente tratando de controlar sus ganas de dispararse con sus preguntas.

-¿sobre qué?- pregunto la castaña esperanzada que las cosas entre ellas se arreglaran, aunque eso estaba verde viendo la actitud seca y seria de la pelirroja.

-Mira, no iré con rodeos así que te haré la pregunta de una vez- no se podía aguantar- ¿Ron y Draco pertenecen a la Rebelión, verdad?

Hermione casi se atraganta con él, té.

-¿Qué?

-Antes de venir para mi guardia, estuve con Kuno y el me dijo algo sobre que Draco que me dejo bastante preocupada teniendo en cuenta que Ron es su amigo…

-No-no entiendo de lo que me hablas- le corto la pálida castaña.

-Claro que entiendes.

Se miraron a los ojos.

Lo menos que se esperaba Hermione al llegar ahí era eso. ¡Ese Kuno! Cuando Harry sepa…

-Hermione, estoy esperando..- insistió Ginny.

-Pues no sé que es lo que quieres.

-La verdad.

-¿La verdad?- dijo Hermione levantándose de su silla, rodeándola y colocándose detrás para después recargarse en el respaldar y mirar a Ginny con cólera e indignación, una que Ginny jamás había visto en ella. Normalmente los ojos de Hermione eran muy cálidos y no vacíos y oscuros como los de Ron o como los de él…

.-La verdad- repitió Hermione- Es que no sé nada.

-Hermione..

-Siento mucho decepcionarte, amiga, pero no sé nada.

¡Mentira¡Claro que sabía! Y mucho más de lo que Ginny podría imaginarse, sin embargo, Hermione no iba a traicionar a la rebelión, a Harry y mucho menos a sí misma.

-No te creo- dijo Ginny.

-Pues deberías.

Silencio.

Hermione era inteligente, muy inteligente, pero Ginny era tan igual de inteligente que ella, y astuta. Ya nadie mejor que Harry sabía que tan grande y peligrosa podían llegar a ser esas cualidades en Ginny.

-Ya veo…- dijo la pelirroja con un suspiro cansado- Están metidos en la rebelión, y por lo visto, tú también lo estas.

-que imaginación la tuya- dijo Hermione tratando de enmendar su error.

-esta bien,- dijo Ginny- no insistiré con esto. La verdad no deseo saber más de lo que ya sé- Y antes de que Hermione replicara, añadió- Dile a mi hermano que se cuide. Kuno está decidido atrapar a Draco y si él cae, también Ron lo hará…"_Y Harry_"

No fue necesario que Ginny mencionara a Harry, era suficiente con ver en sus ojos y con ver el puño cerrado, aferrado en el colgante de plata que llevaba puesto, para saber que pensaba en él.

-El que nada debe, nada teme. Y si ya no tienes nada que decirme…- estaba claro que estaba poniendo fic a la platica.

Cogió su bolso y se acomodó el abrigo, y antes de salir, Ginny dijo:

-Dile que se cuide.

Hermione sabía que no se refería a Ron.

-Se lo diré.

Una vez que Hermione se marchó, Ginny se dejó caer vencida en su silla tratando de entender, de encontrar algún motivo para el que Harry y los otros se estaban rebelando contra el ministerio.

-Habrá otra guerra.

La sola idea la enfermaba. No quería volver a pasar por lo mismo y no deseaba que sus hijos vivieran lo que ella vivió.

Tenía que encontrar alguna manera de detener aquello. Buscaría a Harry si era necesario y trataría de convencerlo, pero¿podría?

Ginny no estaba segura, además, con que argumento acudiría a él, después de todo no estaba enterada de los motivos que llevaban a Harry a hacer lo que hace.

-¿Por qué, Harry¿Por qué?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

-¿Dónde está Harry?- fue la pregunta que resonó en unos de los salones de la mansión Malfoy.

Draco y Cheyenne que eran los únicos ocupantes de esa sala, la miraron. Ella con alivio y gratitud y él, con ganas de ahorcarla.

No fue difícil imaginarse lo que estaban haciendo. Ambos tenían los labios hinchados y húmedos, y de n haber sido por la interrupción, seguramente habría existido más que besos. Hermione casi podía ver los pechos desnudos de Cheyenne. Draco, por otro lado, tenía el pantalón desabrochado y el torso desnudo, perfectamente formado y marcado.

A Hermione le parecía tan sexy, que si no estuviera tan enamorada de su pelirrojo, habría buscado la forma de atar a Draco a ella.

-Disculpen la interrupción- dijo entre avergonzada y divertida- No sabía que estuvieran utilizando el salón.

-Dime Granger¿Es que a ti nunca te han enseñado a tocar la puerta antes de entrar?- dijo Draco molestísimo.

Hermione frunció el ceño.

-Deberías haber puesto cerrojo o en el peor de los casos un letrero que diga: "Amantes en acción"- (N/A: No se me ocurrió nada mejor)

-Esta es mi casa.

-Sí tienes razón, nadie ha dicho lo contrario, sin embargo, te recuerdo que ofreciste esta casa para las reuniones del ED, no para tus citas amorosas. Sorry Cheyenne. No es nada contra ti.- agregó mirándola sobre el hombro de Draco.

La pobre, avergonzada asintió mientras terminaba de arreglarse la ropa.

Draco la miró fulminante, pero eso no sirvió de nada para intimidar a Hermione. Estaba tan enojada que nada podía hacer mella en ella.

-Necesito hablar con Harry, Ron y..contigo, ahora.

Draco enrcó una ceja y con una sonrisa burlona le preguntó.

-¿conmigo?- Hermione asintió?- ¿sobre qué?

-Te lo diré cuando Harry y ron estén presentes. Antes no.

Draco la miró exasperado.

-¿Cómo que estamos de mal humor, no?

-Eso, no es asunto tuyo- dijo golpeándole el pecho con un dedo- ¿dónde están?

-Yo que sé! No soy la niñera.

-pues te agradecería que fueras a buscarlos.

-Me ves con cara de mensajero?

Hermione lo miró con ganas de ahorcarlo.

-Si no fuera tan importante lo que tengo que decir, no estaría aquí grandísimo…

-¿Hermione¿Qué haces aquí?

Esa voz.

Definitivamente Hermione era otra cuando Ron estaba cerca.

Se volvió hacia él con una enorme sonrisa.

-Hola amor- dijo pasándole los brazos por el cuello y acercando su boca a la de él. Un suave beso que fueron profundizando y que habría acabado con ciertas caricias apasionadas de no ser porque Draco metió su cuchara.

-¿Podrían dejarse de tanto manoseo?- dijo divertidísimo porque Hermione lo miró como diciéndole "Vengativo".

Sonriendo divertido por la situación (ya que Ron sabía que el saloncito iba a estar ocupado por el dueño de casa),dijo:

-Me perece que no has llegado en un buen momento, cariño.

Suspirando, Hermione dijo:

-Yo creo que sí, porque a leguas se nota que salve a Cheyenne de este…

-Lo que hiciste, fue aplazar momentáneamente lo que Cheyenne y yo de todas maneras haremos¿verdad?.

-Ten la seguridad que esto ha sido lo más cerca que has podido llegar a mi porque no volverá a pasar.

Draco puso cara y Ron empezó a revolcarse de risa.

-Eso lo veremos-replico el rubio..

-Veremos.- repitió Cheyenne desafiante.

Draco no iba a volver a tomarla por sorpresa. ¡No señor!

¡Por todos los huesos de sus antepasados! A quien quería engañar! Draco le encantaba, le fascinaba. No podía hacer otra que pensar y soñar día y noche con él. Lo amaba. Desde el primer instante que lo vio, inmediatamente Draco se metió en su corazón. Y para su desgracia- como ella lo llamaba- Draco no le era indiferente como lo hubiese deseado. ¿Por qué? Pertenecían a mundos diferentes y como si fuera poco, por sus venas corrían sangre mestiza, además debía elegir entre los nobles caballeros de su raza para ser desposada.

Otro no.

Por eso Draco estaba prohibido.

"_Pero todo sería más fácil si el estuviera vivo… tal vez mi padre accedería que me relacionara con un mago._"- pensaba Cheyenne distraídamente mientras se acercaba al pequeño grupo.

-Harry no vendrá hasta mañana- dijo Ron- ¿Recuerdas? –le dijo ron significativamente.

Hermione suspiró.

-Bien, en ese caso creo que no me queda más que decirles a ustedes para que se lo comuniquen luego.- dijo. Los otros esperaron a que continuara- Ginny ya sabe que somos parte de la Rebelión.

Silencio.

-¿cómo fue?- pregunto al cabo de unos segundos Ron.

La única respuesta de Hermione fue:- Kuno.

-¡Maldito hijo de perra!- Estalló Ron- ¡Pero él que sabe!

-Al parecer te han visto dirigiendo la Rebelión durante los últimos días o algo así- le dijo Hermione a Draco.- En cuanto a ti- le dijo a Ron- Kuno esta seguro que ustedes siguen manteniendo contacto lo que le hace entender que también estas metido en esto.

-Bien, -dijo Draco tranquilamente- Eso ya lo veíamos venir¿verdad? Es decir, la idea original era esa. Que creyeran que yo estaba detrás de todo, y me sorprende que se hayan demorado tanto en averiguarlo. Sin embargo, el hecho de que involucre a Ron en esto…

-Eso es lo de menos- dijo Ron – Aquí lo importante es Ginny, y la forma en la que se está involucrando.

-Bueno, pero eso también lo veíamos venir¿no?

-Es que no lo entiendes- dijo Ron- Ginny es el talón de Aquiles de Harry. Si mi hermana se involucra demasiado en esto…

Guardo silencio. Todos sabían lo que Ron quería decir.

-Es muy probable, que la usen cuando se sepa que está vivo y que es el que dirige la Rebelión.- terminó diciendo Hermione.

-¡Diablos! Ese Kuno es una basura¿se dan cuenta? Trata de sacarle información a Ginny que no posee.

-No creo que ese sea el caso- dijo Hermione- Si Kuno dice querer a Ginny, no creo que la involucre en nada peligroso.

-Pero tratara de llegar a mi y luego a Draco- dijo Ron- Algo tenemos hacer para evitarlo…

-Ese es el trabajo de Harry, después de todo se trata de su mujer.

-Pero es mi hermana- dijo Ron mirando fulminante al rubio.

Draco lo miro con las cejas enarcadamente desafiantes, invitándolo a hacer lo que pensaba.

Al darse cuenta de la provocación del rubio, Hermione intervino.

-No vayan a empezar.- dijo- No quiero peleas.

Ron se alejó dándole la espalda, mientras Draco se volvía a recargar en la pared.

-Este no es el momento para ponernos a pelear- dijo- Tengan en cuenta de que Ginny ya esta enterada de muchas cosas y lo más probable es que quiera intervenir para evitar la guerra que se avecina.

-Como si Harry se lo fuera a permitir.- resopló Ron.

-No se trata de eso Ron, Ginny tarde o temprano se enterara de toda la verdad, y conociéndola como la conocemos querrá estar en esto nos guste o no y ni Harry ni nadie le hará desistir.

-¡Diablos! Ojalá y Harry la convenza para sacarla de la ciudad como la última vez.

-Entonces recemos para que así sea. Por su propio bien, el de los niños y el de Harry.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Cuando Ginny no estaba en casa, Harry aprovechaba para estar junto a sus hijos y cuidar de ellos mientras dormían. Era un habito hacer estas visitas mientras Ginny se encontraba de turno, y cuando no lo estaba acudía a su lado necesitado de ella.

Pero ahora que ella lo sabía vivo no lo quería a su lado.

-Por ahora- se dijo mientras abandonaba la habitación de su hija Lilian y se dirigía a la de su hijo James.

Llovía y James estaba destapado.

Con una sonrisa trémula, Harry se acercó a la cama y lo arropó.

El pequeño se removió gimiendo como un gatito y luego, pasó lo que tantas veces había pasado.

James abrió los ojos.

-Papá!- dijo con la voz ronca por el sueño.

-Hola- le respondió Harry tranquilamente- ¿Cómo has estado?

-Bien- dijo este irguiéndose en la cama y tratando de acostumbrarse a la oscuridad.

-¿Me has echado de menos?- le preguntó Harry mirándolo.

-Bastante- dijo- ¿Por qué no venías?- preguntó pasándose el dedo por los ojos.

-He estado muy ocupado- dijo mirándolo con amor y orgullo, y también con remordimientos por no poder decirle la verdad, que no estaba soñando como creía.

"_Haremos un trato. Yo vendré a visitarte todas las veces que pueda, pero no le dirás a nadie que me viste¿S?_

_-Sí- dijo el pequeño. Silencio y luego un abrazo.- Diosito te ha mandado para que seas mi ángel guardián?-le había preguntado¿verdad? _

_Eso de que era un ángel…, ni cuando dormía._"

De aquella historia…hace un año.

Y ahí estaban los dos, mirándose y hablando sin pronunciar palabra.

-Será mejor que te acuestes. Ya es muy tarde y debes descansar.

James asentía.

-Mamá se molesta si me desvelo.- dijo y Harry le sonrió tiernamente. Para sus hijos y para Ginny a Harry le costaba ser frío.

-¿Cuándo vas a venir?- le preguntó James dejándose arropar.

-Pronto vendré a visitarte.

James sacudió la cabeza.

-¡No!- dijo- ¿Cuándo vas a venir a quedarte.- Harry se quedó estático por algunos momentos ante la pregunta.

¿Acaso su hijo lo había descubierto? Lo miró fijamente y comprobó con cierto malestar, pero a la vez orgullo y admiración, que su hijo había heredado la astucia y la inteligencia de su madre.

-Pronto- dijo dándole un beso en la frente- Pronto- repitió abandonando la habitación, luego la casa- Pronto…

Y desapareció.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Tal como Ron y Draco lo presagiaron, Harry estalló ante la noticia que Hermione le encomendó darle.

Estaba furioso, y no era para menos. Se suponía que Ginny ni siquiera debía estar enterada de que Ron, Hermione y él estaban metidos en la Rebelión. ¡Maldito Kuno! Pero ya se las iba a cobrar todas en cuanto le pusiera las manos encima.

-Lo mas probable es que vengan a hacerte una visita- decía Harry- Querrán ver en qué situación te encuentras y si dispones de algún ejercito.

-Sí, es lo que nosotros también estábamos pensando- dijo Draco.

-Bien en ese caso hay que complacerlos, no del todo pero hay que hacerles ver que todo es posible¿sabes a lo que me refiero, verdad?

Con una sonrisa divertida, Draco dijo:

-¿Quieres que les diga que estas vivo?

-Mas o menos- dijo el ojiverde.- Dales a entender que los muertos pueden regresar de su tumba para cobrar venganza y que… sabes algo sobre el asesinato que cometieron conmigo.

-Uf! Esto será realmente divertido.

-Otra cosa- continuó Harry- Cheyenne, quiero que tu también intervengas en esto- Ella lo miró con atención- Deberás hacerte pasar por la Sra. Malfoy.

Silencio.

-¿Qué?

-Draco necesita una esposa, y quien mejor que tu para llevar a cabo esto..

-Pero Harry, yo…

-No confió en nadie más para esto, Cheyenne.

La heredera tuvo que morderse la lengua antes de replicar esa orden. No tenía otra opción, debía obedecer.

-Esta bien, pero no respondo de mí, si Malfoy insiste en cumplir su papel al pie de la letra.

Todos entendieron a lo que se refería.

-No te preocupes, que se comportará¿verdad?- le pregunto Harry a Draco.

-Seré un marido ejemplar.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Y así como Harry lo dijo, Kuno y Rufus Scrimgeour se presentaron en la Mansión Malfoy, con una comitiva de diez aurores que se quedaron fuera custodiando...

Draco los recibió en su estudio.

-¿A que debo la honorable visita?- dijo el rubio en un tono pecaminosamente tranquilo.

-¿No lo adivinas Malfoy?- dijo Kuno con el mismo tonito.

-Pues la verdad, no- dijo- No tengo ni la menor idea del por qué están en mi casa, pero me gustaría saber…

-¿Casa¿A esto le llamas casa?

Y los ojos se le volvieron de un gris tan oscuro que parecían negros. Dio miedo.

-Si han venido a mofarse, será mejor que se larguen.- dijo con las palabras arrastradas.

-No hemos venido a eso- dijo Kuno- Y el ministro tampoco a querido decir nada ofensivo¿verdad?- lo miró.

-Naturalmente- dijo este- Es solo que… me sorprende ver las condiciones en las que ha quedado la lujosa y siempre resplandeciente Mansión Malfoy.

Se estaba mofando de su desgracia. ¡Maldito hijo de Puta!

-¿Y se ha preguntado por qué?-Tenía que controlarse. Lo que esos sin vergüenzas querían era provocarlo.

-¿Deberíamos?- Le contestó Scrimgeour con otra pregunta y una sonrisa de lo más irritante.

Draco consideró la posibilidad de mandar todo al diablo y lanzarse sobre Scrimgeour y ahorcarlo hasta romperle los huesos, pero una voz dulce y pacifica intervino …

-Buenos días, caballeros- dijo Cheyenne.- Señor mío- le dijo a Draco acercándose a él y depositándole un suave beso en los labios.

Kuno y Scrimgeour casi se caen. Lo meno que se imaginaban era encontrar una exótica belleza en la mansión y mucho menos que esta le diera un beso a Draco.

¿Serían amantes?

Ante tal gesto, Draco se olvido su cólera y extremadamente fascino decidió presentarla.

-Señores, les presento a mi esposa- dijo Draco con un brillo de malicia en los ojos.- Cheyenne Malfoy.

Fue una sensación extrañamente deliciosa. De pronto Draco se sintió orgullosos y satisfecho de haberla llamado "Mi esposa" ¡Diablos! Hasta el apellido le sentaba bien.

-Es un placer conocerla, Señora.- dijo Kuno mirándola intensamente. Algo en esta mujer se le hacía lejanamente familiar.- Disculpe¿pero no nos hemos visto antes?- le pregunto.

Lo mismo quiso saber Cheyenne ya que Kuno le atraía demasiado, pero no de la forma pasional, sino de una manera más pura.

-No lo creo- dijo finalmente ella.

-A mi también me parece conocida- dijo Scrimgeour.

Cheyenne lo miró con una sonrisa gélida.

-Tal vez conoció a mi madre, Señor…

-Rufus Scrimgeour- dijo el ministro presentándose. – y no, no creo haber tenido el placer de conocer a su madre.

"_Maldito Asesino_, _Como no te vas a acordar de ella si tú la mataste_"- le dijo mentalmente Cheyenne al ministro. Como deseaba poder vengar ala muerte de su madre en ese mismo instante.

Se hizo un tedioso silencio en el estudio hasta que Kuno habló:

-Draco, hemos venido a hablar contigo de algo bastante serio.

-Soy todo oídos- dijo el rubio ayudando a Cheyenne a sentarse en su sillón.

La escena le pareció chistosa a Kuno, Draco cediéndole el trono a Cheyenne, pero esa gracia se desvaneció en el momento que Kuno se removió un poco incomodo cuando dijo:

-No quisiera ser grosero ya que esta es su casa, Señora, pero quisiéramos hablar con su marido en privado.

Cheyenne sonrió y miró a Draco.

-Me retiro sólo si mi señor me lo pide- dijo.

Draco le sonrió y no desaprovechó para darle una "calurosa" mirada antes de decir:

-Puedes quedarte, cariño- le dijo- Espero que no haya ningún inconveniente- le dijo a las visitas.

Claro que había inconveniente, pero no importaba. Kuno no estaba dispuesto a perder los papeles por una pequeñez como esa. Cerró los ojos respiró profundo y contó hasta tres antes de hablar.

-Por supuesto que no la hay- dijo- Así que iré directamente al grano.- hizo una pausa- Hay testigos que afirman haberte visto dirigiendo un grupo de revoltosos, que curiosamente parecen ser los mismos que nos están causando problemas¿Qué tienes que decir al respecto?

Draco se tomo su tiempo antes de responder.

-Que se han equivocado de persona- negó.

-Pero hay testigos que…

-Seguramente me han confundido- dijo encogiéndose de hombros- No soy quien buscas.

-Sin embargo, nada me quita de la cabeza que eres tú el cabecilla…

-¿Y por qué cree usted eso?- Preguntó Cheyenne.

Lo Último que quería Kuno era ser descortés con Cheyenne.

-Sus antecedentes- intervino Scrimgeour- No sé si está enterada quien fue su padre.- dijo con toda la mala intención de mortificar al rubio.

Al sentir la dolorosa tensión en los músculos de Draco, Cheyenne sintió como su fuera propia y odio más a Scrimgeour por lastimar a Draco.

Tomo suavemente su mano y la presionó suavemente como queriendo calmarlo y darle fuerza.

-Sé todo lo que tengo que saber de mi marido, Gracias- le respondió ella secamente.

-No sabe nada- replicó Scrimgeour.

-Y usted tampoco.

Ahora la que necesitaba calmarse era ella. Draco la miró sorprendido, lo último que se esperara era que ella lo defendiera con dientes y uñas. Algo cálido ajeno a la pasión que ella le inspiraba le recorrió el cuerpo. Draco no supo como explicarse esa sensación, nunca antes lo había sentido por lo que le confundía.

-Creo que ha sido suficiente- dijo Draco- Será mejor que se marchen.

-No nos iremos hasta que nos digas lo que queremos escuchar.

Draco enarcó una ceja rubia con una sonrisa sardónica.

-¿Perteneces o no a la Rebelión?- le preguntó Kuno.

Un pequeño silencio antes de que Draco se inclinara sobr eel escritorio para encarar a sus visitas.

-Qué pasaría si le dijera que sí.

En la cara de Scrimgeour se dibujo una sonrisa.

-Te haría encerrar en Azkaban de por vida como lo hice con tu padre, muchacho.

Draco lo miró con un odio que parecía no tener limites.

-Créame, en el caso que yo fuera un rebelde, no me daría más placer que terminar en Azkaban siempre y cuando haya cumplido mis objetivos.

-¿Objetivos¿Cuáles?- Preguntó Kuno con suspicacia.

-Venganza.

-Entonces eso es lo que buscas¿vengarte?

Draco sonrió divertido.

-No, yo no, pero tal vez haya alguien mas que desee vengarse- hizo una pausa para disfrutar del desconcierto de esos dos- Alguien al que crean muerto.

-¿Qué estupideces estas diciendo?-le dijo Kuno

-Sólo una Suposición, sin embargo, fijándome bien en la cara que has puesto¡infierno! No me digas que cargas con un muertito en la conciencia.

-Todos mortifagos, por lo tanto ninguno merecía vivir.

-¿No? Bueno, si tú lo dices.- hizo una pausa- ¿sabes? Es lamentable que Harry este muerto.

-A que viene eso, Draco.

-El rubio se encogió de hombros.

-A que estoy seguro de que si siguiera con vida, no permitiría que estallara otra guerra.

-Pero esta muerto, muerto y bien enterrado- dijo Scrimgeour perdiendo la paciencia. No soportaba que se hablara de Harry y que insinuaran que era alguien mucho más calificado que él.

-Lo que es una pena¿no le parece?

-Una lamentable tragedia- dijo Scrimgeour sin darse cuenta del tono sarcástico de Draco.

Algo de lo que Kuno si se percato.

¡Imposible! Acaso Draco sabía algo sobre …¡No! no había nadie en torno que los viera cometer el acto. Sin embargo, Draco daba entender ser conocedor de aquel terrible secreto.

-Será mejor que nos marchemos- dijo recobrando la compostura. Estaba pálido y sudoroso.

-Te has puesto pálido McCain- dijo Draco con una sonrisita que hacia ver lo divertido que estaba.

-Te parece- dijo Kuno desdeñoso- Señor Ministro, por favor…

Pero Scrimgeor también lo había visto, sin embargo, no dijo nada.

-Y tú, te mucho cuidado por donde pisas- más que una advertencia fue una amenaza, una declaración de guerra.

Kuno estaba dispuesto a atraparlo sí o sí.

-Bien, la cacería a comenzado- dijo una voz misteriosa saliendo de las sombras.

Harry y Ron aparecían. Ron había sido el que habló.

-La guerra ya está declarada, sólo falta que hagas tu gran entrada.- le dijo Draco a Harry.

Harry no pronunció palabra. Se acercó a la ventana y miró hacia el exterior donde claramente se podía ver a Kuno y Scrimgeour alejándose de la propiedad.

-Esta tarde ocurrirá lo inevitable- dijo Cheyenne a su espalda.

Lentamente Harry se dio vuelta para mirarla significativamente.

-Ella sabrá la verdad.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Después de su reveladora conversación con Hermione, Ginny no hacía otra cosa que pensar en el asunto.

Había lago en todo ese rollo de la rebelión que no la dejaba tranquila y más aún el saber que Ron, Hermione, Draco y… _él _pertenecían a ella era una angustiante verdad que la mataba.

Había decidido a averiguar la verdad por sus propios medios: acudiría a Kuno.

"_Estoy muy preocupada por mi hermano, por eso necesito saber todo sobre la rebelión y cerciorarme personalmente que él no está metido en esto.._"- pensaba decirle cuando le pidiera el favor.

Pero cuando Ginny llegó al ministerio Kuno no estaba, aún así decidió esperarlo en su oficina., pero los minutos transcurrieron y casi se cumplió una hora desde su llegada.

Cansada de esperar, Ginny decidió regresar otro día, pero cuando ya estaba de salida, se dio cuenta que le faltaba su carnet de identificación ( el que usan todos los sanadores), que se le había desprendido de la capa.

Lo encontró en el cuarto de baño.

Al escuchar dos voces furiosas entrar a la oficina retuvo su salida. No sabía por qué, pero no quiso salir. ¿no quería ser inoportuna? No lo sabía, pero tampoco quería escuchar.

-¡Es que no puede ser maldita sea!- rugió una voz ronca y estridente. Era el ministro.- No había nadie alrededor, solo cuerpos inertes, cadáveres y…él.

Una breve pausa.

-Eso también creí yo hasta esta tarde. – hizo una pausa.- Rufus, él sabe.

¿Quién era él? Y que es lo que sabía para que la voz de Kuno se escuchara tan desesperada?

-En ese caso, no podemos arriesgarnos- dijo el ministro.- Debemos deshacernos de él.

Ginny se sobresaltó y tuvo que recargarse en la parde para no caer. Hablaban de deshacerse de alguien, hablaban de…¿matar? No podía creerlo.

-No quiero volver a ensuciarme las manos Rufus.- dijo Kuno

Y Ginny se preguntó a quien habría asesinado para que se sintiera tan arrepentido.

-¿No? Acaso no te gustaría ver a Malfoy tres metros bajo tierra.- Kun no respondió.

No había que ser muy lento para no saber que ambos hombres hablaban de matar a Draco¿Por qué? Se preguntó Ginny ¿Acaso porque él sabía algún secreto de ambos?

-Prefiero hacer las cosas de manera correcta- dijo Kuno- No me causaría ninguna satisfacción deshacerme de Malfoy. Prefiero refundirlo en Azkaban.

Con un suspiro sonoro, Scrimgeour añadió.

-No seas idiota, si hacemos eso, Malfoy develará nuestro secreto gritara a los cuatro vientos lo que le hicimos a Potter.

Y por segunda vez Ginny tuvo un doloroso sobresalto. Hablaban de Harry¿Qué le habían hecho a Harry?

Una breve y tensa pausa.

-¿Dime Rufus, no sientes ningún remordimiento por lo que le hicimos?

Hablaban de Harry, Ginny sabía que hablaban de él y su corazón comenzó a latir dolorosamente. Las lagrimas bullían de sus ojos nublándole la vista. La cabeza le dolía y todo daba vueltas.

-En absoluto- respondió el ministro- No me arrepiento de nada. Deshacernos de Potter fue lo mejor que pudimos hacer.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Solo espero que tanto esfuerzo por complacerlos sea recompezado con mucho reviews, ya que ultimamente lo tienen muy olvidado.

Solo tienen que hacer Click sobre GO.


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo dedicado a:

**MerlinJJ, JOANJY, Historia, Expelliarmus, elizabeh-gin, macaen, lore, Jessy, derichbin, lunatipola, SirBlack, ferick, eri-eri, Lady Black, Lath-Vel, Denny Malfoy, ghysella, Ceci87, Magiu, Johana-Malfoy, Amy-Black-Tepes, Master Potter.**

Espero no haberme olvidado de nadie.

Advertencia: Capitulo con una gotita de Lemon. Aunque si te parece escandaloso lo que vas a leer, mejor no entrar. Puede ser dañino para la salud. Ya están advertidos

_**Capítulo 7**_

Ginny estaba como ausente, desconectada del mundo. Cada palabra, cada silaba pronunciada por el ministro había sido como un frío y mortífero puñal perforándole la espalda.

"_Deshacernos de Potter fue lo mejor que pudimos hacer… lo mejor que pudimos hacer… hacer, hacer, hacer…"_

No podía creerlo. Resultaba difícil, pero era verdad. Rufus Scrimgeour lo acababa de decir. Él había confesado que… que…

Y ella que había creído su dolor, en su pesar por la muerte de Harry.

"_-Me sentí impotente al no poderle ayudar- _le había dicho_-Lo vi morir- _hizo una pausa- _su último suspiro se desvaneció pronunciando tu nombre, muchacha…_"

-Asesino..- susurró Ginny entrecortadamente con la mandíbula apretada y los puños fuertemente cerrados..

Miró la puerta queriendo recuperar las fuerzas para salir y encararlos, pero la voz de Scrimgeour la detuvo.

-Además, si no hubiese sido por mi grandiosa idea, tú jamás podrías haber tenido siquiera un mínimo de posibilidad con su viudita.

Ginny se quedó paralizada, O sea que no sólo habían sido las ambiciones de Scrimgeour por el poder lo que le incitó atentar contra Harry, sino que además lo habían hecho por ella. Kuno…

"_Harry fue más que un amigo para mi, fue como un hermano y su muerte me resulta muy dolorosa…_"

-Asesino.- dijo Ginny jadeando y llevándose la mano al pecho.- Malditos hipócritas… malditos…

Y la tormenta se desato desde lo más profundo de su ser.

-¡Asesinos!- rugió saliendo.

-Gi-Ginny – dijo Kuno confundido y desconcertado al verla.

Ginny se le acercó y sin pensarlo dos veces le lanzó un potente hechizo que a penas y Kuno pudo esquivar.

Varias cosas se rompieron o terminaron cenizas. Ginny estaba descontrolada, lanzaba hechos por doquier…

-¿Cómo pudiste?- grito- ¡Era tu amigo!

-Ginny por favor, cálmate.

-¡Maldito hipócrita¡Desgraciados!

-No es lo que crees, muchacha- trató de defenderse Scrimgeour.

-No mienta! Le oí. Escuché cuando le decía que mató a Harry.

Y siguió destrozando cosas hasta que las fuerzas se le fueron agotando.

Se quedó quieta en medio de la oficina. Sus brazos colgando miserablemente a cada lado de su cuerpo. Su cabeza la tenía entre sus hombros con su cabello cubriéndole el rostro completamente. Su respiración era irregular. No lloraba, pero estaba destrozada.

Y Kuno pálido, desgraciado, totalmente descompuesto. Ginny sabía la verdad, su verdad¿Cómo fue posible? Lo último que deseaba era que ella supiera de aquella verdad de la que se arrepentía profundamente.

Silencio.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó con la voz trémula.

Sería absurdo negar lo evidente, así que Kuno uso el silencio como su mejor aliada.

-¿contéstame cobarde, por qué?- le gritó avanzando hacia él. Lo sacudió, lo golpeó, pero Kuno seguía mudo, porque cualquier excusa sería difícil de creer, y porque si hablaba con la verdad ella lo aborrecería mucho más de lo que ya lo hacía.

Por otro lado, Scrimgeour tenía mucho otros planes en mente. No tenía nada personal contra Ginny, sin embargo, ya que la ocasión lo ameritaba, le diría la verdad sólo para disfrutar del dolor ajeno. La tortura a inocentes era uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos.

-Ya que mi jefe de seguridad no piensa hablar, lo haré yo- dijo como si tal cosa careciera de importancia.

Kuno lo miró alarmado. Ginny se volvió hacia él con odio.

-Entérate muchacha, que tu adorado esposo sobrevivió a la guerra, pero como a Kuno y a mi no nos convenía que siguiera con vida decidimos abandonarlo a su suerte, en medio de la nada, esperando que al regresar lo encontráramos muerto.

Ginny no podía dar crédito a lo que escuchaba. En su vida imaginó que las personas que aparentaban ser correctos y llevar el apelativo de "Honorables", fueran seres malvados y sin escrúpulos. Habían abandonada a Harry a su suerte. Lo había dejado morir.

¡Malditas ratas!

Los miró con odio. Primero a Scrimgeour y luego a Kuno…

Par de almas negras.

-Ginny…

Al menos él mostraba arrepentimiento, pero aún así seguía siendo un asesino.

-No!- dijo ella alejándose de éL.- No me pongas tus asquerosas manos encima.

Scrimgeour se echó a reír.

-Déjala muchacho, que no conseguirás nada de la viudita a menos que…- desenvainó su varita y le apuntó directamente al pecho.- Será muy divertido modificar tu memoria y adaptarla a nuestro antojo.

-Rufus…tu no…- Kuno estaba paralizado. Ver a Ginny siendo amenazada de esa manera lo enfermaba. Nació un súbito odio hacia Scrimgeour.

-¿No me crees capaz, muchacho?

Era capaz, sí. De eso Kuno no tenía duda. Scrimgeour era un hombre sin escrúpulos al actuar en beneficio propio.

-No le tengo miedo- dijo Ginny encarándolo.

-Eres muy valiente al desafiarme, niña.

-Esa es una de las cualidades que me caracterizan, Señor Ministro- dijo irónicamente-, una cualidad que muchos carecen.

Una pulla directa.

-Arrogante hasta los huesos como tu difunto marido- dijo- Algo terrible¿sabes?-hizo una pausa- Si Potter se hubiese unido a mi desde un inicio, no tendríamos que pasar por nada de esto, pero el muy cabeza dura…. Ni modo, estorbaba, por eso tuvimos que deshacernos de él.

Ginny sonrió, no por la confesión, sino, porque ahora entendía muchas cosas. Si tan solo Kuno y Scrimgeour supieran… ¡Que ganas de gritarles que Harry estaba vivo!

-Yo que usted, señor Ministro, no estaría tan tranquila y segura de mi suerte.

A Scrimgeour hace rato que se le había borrado la sonrisa del rostro. La manera de sonreír de Ginny y su descarada respuesta lo desconcertó. ¿No se supone que debería estar llorando y lamentándose por la tan desgraciada vida que le toco vivir? No muchas personas tenían la "suerte" de Ginny para enterarse ciertas cosas. Secretos de estado- Como las llamaba el ministro.

-¿Qué insinúas, muchacha?

-Se dice, que los muertos muchas veces regresan a la vida para saldar cuentas pendientes.

Scrimgeour se echó a reír como loco.

-En el caso de Potter, dudo mucho que eso ocurra- dijo con mofa y añadió- El está bien muerto y bien enterrado

-En ese- caso comenzó Ginny- Yo haré justicia por él.. usted y sus cómplices desearan nunca haber hecho lo que hicieron.

-¿Y como piensas hacerlo, niña? Te recuerdo que estas en mis manos y cuando salgas de esta oficina, tu mente estará modificada a mi parecer.

Silencio.

Ginny estaba atrapada. No tenía escapatoria. Eran dos contra ella sola, aunque Kuno no daba muestras de querer intervenir, mejor no confiarse. Kuno podía ser muy engañoso, sobre todo tratándose de su conveniencia.

Pero había un detalle que Scrimgeour parecía haber pasado desapercibido, Ginny aún tenía su varita. Eso era suficiente para hechizarlo y poder escapar. Tenía que hacerlo, tenía que inmovilizarlo, tenía que…

-Kuno, sujétala.- le ordenó.

Pero Kuno no se movió.

-¡Kuno, maldita sea!- rugió Scrimgeour.

Sucedió en un segundo. Kuno había desenvainado su varita, pero en vez de apuntar en Ginny lo hizo contra Scrimgeour.

El ministro cayó al piso petrificado.

Fue un momento de tensión. Kuno respiraba con dificultad y miraba al ministro con una expresión indescifrable.

Ginny no podía creerlo.

-Esto me traerá graves problemas- dijo McCain. con la garganta seca- Pero no importa. No podía dejar que "é_l_" te lastimara. – Y al decir "_él_" lo dijo con desdén.

¿Por otro lado, Ginny aún incrédula se preguntó si al igual que Scrimgeour, Kuno había atacado a traición a Harry.

-No soy tan malo como crees- dijo- A pesar de todo, aprecié a Harry, pero te amaba a ti., y mi amor por ti se anteponía ante todo.

Ginny siguió en silencio.

-Sé que nunca me perdonaras, y me lo merezco- hizo una pausa y mirándola directamente a los ojos añadió- Si amas a los tuyos, guarda silencio por favor. No le digas a nadie lo que has oído y visto. Huye, vete lejos de aquí. Vete lejos, muy lejos…

0o0o0o0o0o0

Todo el personal del nivel 7 del ministerio estaba aglomerada a las afueras de la Oficina del Jefe del Cuartel General de Aurores haciendo casi imposible la salida de Ginny.

Se acercaban a ella interponiéndose en su camino, haciendo preguntas sobre lo ocurrido en el interior de la oficina. Ginny no iba hablar, lo único que deseaba era poder llegar a su casa y ver a sus hijos. Abrazarlos y asegurarles que no dejaría que nada les pasara.

Estaba dispuesta a seguir el consejo de Kuno.

Se marcharía lejos con sus hijos.

En otros tiempos se habría rehusado a ejecutar esta idea, pero en la actualidad, las cosas eran diferentes. ¡Dios mío! Se trataba de la seguridad de sus hijos. Tenía que cuidar de ellos ahora que una nueva amenaza caía sobre sus cabezas.

Kuno nunca haría nada contra ella y su familia, sin embargo, Scrimgeour…

"_Harry_"- Fue en lo único que pudo pensar.

Milagrosamente, Ginny pudo zafarse de todos aquellos curiosos. Llegó al elevador y una vez que este emprendió su ascenso, Ginny no se pudo resistirse más y dejo que el llanto y la desesperación la invadiera.

-¿Por qué?- Se preguntó -¿Por qué?

Una voz conocida le habló.

-Me gustaría poder ayudarte, pero la verdad es que no creo poder responder a todas tus preguntas.

Había estado segura que no había nadie más en aquel elevador, sin embargo, al levantar la mirada hacia el otro ocupante comprobó que no se había tratado de un error.

Era Neville Lombogtton.

Ginny no supo que decirle.

Con una mirada amable y cariñosa, Neville se acercó a ella lo suficiente.

-¿Puedo saber el motivo por el que lloras?.

Ella lo miró tratando de contenerse, pero le resultó imposible. Acortó la distancia que había entre ellos y lo abrazó. Se aferró a él con desolación tratando de encontrar algún consuelo en su amigo.

Después de Hermione, él había sido el único al que podía considerar un verdadero amigo. Kuno le había traicionado de una manera imperdonable, en cambio Neville…

-Llora, llora todo lo que tengas que llorar y desahoga tu dolor conmigo- le decía dándole unas palmaditas suaves en la espalda.

El siempre tan leal, tan bueno. Por eso Harry siempre lo consideró un gran amigo.

"_Mucho más que a Kuno_"

No entendía como Kuno pudo haber hecho una casa tan grave como atentar contra la vida de Harry cuando en más de una ocasión él había estado a su lado para ayudarle cuando se encontraba en peligro de muerte.

-Será mejor que nos marchemos de aquí para ir a un lugar más tranquilo donde podamos hablar. – le dijo mirando a la gente que acababa de entrar.

Ginny sólo se limitó a asentir. No tenía fuerzas ni ganas de nada y dejó que su amigo la llevara a donde fuese que la quisiera llevar.

Pero lo que Ginny nunca se imaginó, fue que Neville la llevara a la Mansión Malfoy.

Entonces Ginny comprendió una vez más que no podía confiar en nadie.

-¡Tu también lo sabías!- estalló cuando se encontraron frente a la fachada de la imponente casa.

-Sí- respondió Neville con cierta culpabilidad.- Lo siento.

Y ella que lo consideraba una persona leal.

-¡Y un cuerno!- grito olvidando momentáneamente su rabia hacia el ministro de magia- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

-No podía, yo…

Sí, sí. -Ginny ya se sabía ese cuento. "_Harry le había pedido que no dijera nada_", así que le interrumpió con otra pregunta.-¿Desde cuando lo sabes?

Con un suspiro, Neville le respondió.

-Desde el principio.

O sea desde hace cinco años.

Ginny jadeó defraudada.

-Pensé que eras mi amigo.

-No tenía elección, Ginny. Aunque Harry deseaba tenerte a su lado con todas sus fuerzas, nos pidió que no te buscáramos y mucho menos que te dijéramos la verdad, que era mejor que siguieras creyendo que había muerto; además, en el estado que estaba… Parecía que no iba a sobrevivir, pero cuando se recuperó… lo único en lo que pensó Harry fue en planear una venganza contra Scrimgeour y Kuno.

A Ginny se le cayó el corazón al suelo. Su rabia por la confesión de Scrimgeour había vuelto, y su cólera hacia Harry o hacia cualquier otro estaba olvidada.

Necesitaba verlo.

Se dio vuelta dándole la espalada a Neville y entró.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Esa noche había mucho por hacer.

Ron, Hermione, Draco y Cheyenne estaban en el salón que usualmente utilizaban para charlar, pero en esta ocasión, en vez de charlar amenamente como normalmente lo hacían el pelirrojo, el rubio y la heredera se ocupaban de alistar sus armas para la actividad que se llevaría acabo esa noche.

Hermione los miraba algo molesta porque hasta la fecha no había podido acompañarlos a ninguna misión, y no es porque quisiera "divertirse"- como Draco lo señalaba-, quería estar cerca por si algo se ofrecía. Sobre todo si era para cuidar de Ron.

Nunca estaba tranquila hasta cuando veía a Ron regresar de sus misiones. Ron ya le había dicho que para él, esas misiones no significaban ningún peligro por lo tanto no tenía porque angustiarse tanto.

-Algún día los acompañaré- le había dicho.

-Algún día - le respondió el pelirrojo- Por el momento es mejor que te quedes donde estas, ya que podrían descubrirte si apareces en el campo.

Hermione resopló.

-No nos hagamos los tontos- dijo la castaña- ¿Por qué mejor no me dices directamente que no estoy lo suficientemente preparada para estar en batalla.

-Sabes que no es así.-dijo él- Tú estas lo suficientemente preparada para enfrentarte a un ejercito de trols.

Ron se dio cuenta tarde del error de su comentario.

-¿Por qué¿Por qué son estúpidos?- le atacó ella.- Por que crees que no hay mejor oponente para mi que esos cabezas huecas.

-¡No! no quise decir eso, yo…

-Bien…- interrumpió ella-, si es lo que crees.

-Hermione, sabes que no quise decir eso.

-Pero lo dijiste…

-Hermy…

-No quiero oírte Ronald.

Y fue lo último que dijo antes de irse hacia uno de los asientos mas alejados del pelirrojo.

-¿Qué¿eso es todo? No habrá sangre, ni sillas volando.

-¡Cierra lo boca!- le gritaron Ron y Hermione al unísono a Draco.

-Esta bien, no se enojen- dijo encogiéndose de hombros.- Te das cuenta cariño, aquí nadie me tiene el menor respeto- le decía a Cheyenne mientras dejaba su espada descansar sobre la mesa y se acercaba sutilmente a ella.

-Te lo tienes bien merecido por ir metiéndote donde no te llaman.

Le dijo y al igual que Hermione se alejó de él para buscar un lugar mucho más tranquilo lejos de su compañía.

Por otro lado, con un suspiró de derrota, Ron trató de pensar en algo que lo ayudara a solucionar su pequeño problema¡Diantres! No se le ocurría nada.

De momento.

Mejor dejarla para que se le pasara el enojo, y ya después pensaría en algo; por ahora se tenía que alistar para la misión de mas tarde, sin embargo, cuando se disponía a continuar con sus actividades algo pasó.

Ginny entraba como un pequeño pero agresivo y nada amistoso tornado al salón directamente hacia su hermano.

Siguiéndola de cerca estaba Neville, quien fue lo suficientemente prudente para parar a tiempo.

Desconcertado por y su decidida y desafiante mirada, Ron le pregunto sin el menor tacto:

-¿Qué haces aquí?

Pero la pelirroja no respondió, simplemente se acercó a él como si fuera a embestirlo. Ron retrocedió, pero no todo lo que hubiese deseado, ya que la mesa –donde descansaba la "doble filo" de Draco- se lo impidió.

Ginny se detuvo a un par de centímetros de él antes de mirarle directo a los ojos y soltarle la pregunta:

-¿Dónde está?

Todos sabían de quien hablaba.

-¿Para que lo quieres?- le preguntó Hermione con cautela.

Ginny la miró furtivamente antes de añadir.

-Necesito verlo- respondió con simpleza.

-¡Oh! Bueno, en ese caso, creo que tendrás que esperar porque no está.- le respondió Hermione que parecía la única capaz de hablar.- Si quieres esperarlo.

Ginny la miró con enojo y dijo:

-Lo esperare- pero no se alejó de su hermano- Pero antes, necesito saber algo- su voz temblaba a causa del coraje que sentía por los que decían llamarse sus "amigos"- Me gustaría saber ¿por qué ninguno de mis "amigos" tuvo la gentileza de decirme lo que pasó verdaderamente con Harry?

Se hizo un breve silencio.

-¿A que te refieres?- le preguntó Ron con bastante seriedad.

Y antes que Ginny respondiera, lo hizo Neville.

-Ya lo sabe- dijo- Scrimgeour le contó.

Todos lo miraron, incluida Ginny. Que recordara, Ginny no le había dicho absolutamente nada sobre lo ocurrido en la oficina de Kuno. ¿O si?

-¡Maldito hijo de…!- y mientras Ron blasfemaba contra la madre del ministro y toda su familia, Neville explicó.

-Cuento con un equipo de espionaje muy bueno en el ministerio.- dijo orgulloso- Puedo escuchar todo lo que se habla entre esas cuatro paredes así como en muchas otras. – hizo una pausa- Y cuando escuché que Scrimgeour te decía lo que te dijo y después… la amenaza…

-¿Qué amenaza?- quiso saber ron.

-El "honorable" le iba a modificar la memoria.

¡Mil veces maldición!

Ron ya estaba a punto de ir a buscar a ese hijo de su mamá para darle una buena zurra. No, mejor lo mataba…

-Scrimgeour es asunto de Harry, así que ni se te ocurra…- le advirtió Draco.

-¡Y un cuerno! Trato de lastimar a mi hermana y eso lo tiene que pagar.

Ginny lo miraba como si fuera la primera vez que lo veía. Estaba irreconocible. No se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que había cambiado con el paso de los años, quizás porque no estuvo a su lado el suficiente tiempo. Ahora Ron era muy distinto al de antes. Este nuevo Ron era mucho mas alto y fornido físicamente, y agresivo y violento de carácter. Daba un aspecto que era para temerle.

-Ron, por favor- le dijo Hermione logrando calmarlo.- No es el momento para estos arrebatos.

Ron aspiró y exhaló, hasta lograr que su respiración volviera a la normalidad.

Otro silencio.

Y Ginny no dejaba de mirar a su hermano. Este también la miró. Su expresión se suavizo al ver tanto dolor en los ojos de su pequeña hermana. Se le acercó y la abrazó.

-Perdóname pequeña. Jamás fue mi intención que sufrieras. Solo quería protegerte.

Ginny soltó un bufido.

-¿Protegerme?- repitió. La cólera volvía a apoderarse de ella- ¿Querías realmente protegerme?- Ron abrió la boca para decir algo, pero enseguida la cerró- ¡Pues hombre, gracias! Pero no fue necesario, después de todo no estuviste cuando más te necesité.

Fue un reclamó. Uno justo.

-Ginny…

-Te fuiste y ni siquiera tuviste la amabilidad de decirme a dónde…

-Tienes que entender que…

-Pues no tenías derecho, ni tú ni él ni nadie. – grito con la rabia a flor de piel.- Ron guardo silencio.- Todos me decepcionaron- dijo mirando a cada uno de los presentes- pero más tú, ella- dijo mirando a su hermano y a Hermione respectivamente- y él…- pero Harry no estaba para reclamarle y eso hizo que Ginny terminara por estallar.

Y sorprendiendo a todos, cogió la "doble filo" de Draco que era lo más próximo a ella y la arremetió contra Ron.

-¡Ginny no, espera!- dijo el pelirrojo esquivando la primera estocada por un pelo.

-¡Te odio!- le grito una vez más arremetiendo contra él.- Me traicionaste…

-¡Si me escucharas!…-Y Ron ponía una silla entre su hermana y él, pero Ginny la corto en dos.

-¿Para que? Para que me vuelvas a engañar!

¡ZAS!

-Ginny, para!- le pidió Ron esquivando una vez mas la espada.

Ginny era muy hábil empuñando la espada, pese a estar enrabiada. Su maestro estaría muy orgulloso si la viera, de echo acababa de llegar sin que nadie notara su presencia y estaba mirando toda la escena desde iniciada.

-Se supone que eras mi hermano- le reclamaba- No tenías derecho a ocultarme nada.

-Ya te…explique…¡Mierda!- soltó Ron cuando una de las filudas hojas rozaron su brazo desgarrándole un poco de tela y sangre. Y ni así, Ginny se detuvo.

Quería desquitar su rabia, su frustración, no importaba si le hacía daño, no importaba si le cortaba la cabeza, un brazo o una pierna. Su necesidad de desquite era mucho mas importante que nada.

Hermione dispuesta a detenerla, desenvaino su varita, pero Cheyenne se lo impidió.

-Es mejor dejar que desquite su rabia ahora - le dijo.

-Pero…

-No te preocupes. Ron sabrá como salir ileso.

Hermione tragó duro y se dedicó a observar la escena.

No había duda que Ginny sabía desenvolverse y Ron a la vez defenderse sin hacerle daño, hasta que se vio en un gravísimo aprieto.

Fue sin querer, Ginny estuvo a punto de cortarle la cabeza y lo único que pudo hacer fue descargar una considerable cantidad de energía y hacerla volar hacia atrás; y si no hubiese sido por la intervención de Harry, Ginny habría terminado contra la pared y la espada incrustada en el estómago.

Ginny acabo cayendo en blandito, bueno, si es que al cuerpo de Neville se le podría considerar así. La doble filo de Draco fue a parar a las manos de éste mismo, que con el ceño fruncido la cogió en el aire.

-Y yo que me estaba divirtiendo de lo lindo- refunfuño.

-no es el momento de decir eso- le regaño Hermione acercándose a Ron y Ginny.

El pelirrojo le estaba ayudando a Ginny a ponerse de pie mientras se disculpaba.

-No quería lastimarte. De verdad, yo solo trataba…

-Se lo que tratabas de hacer- le cortó ella- Sin embargo, eso no quiere decir nada. Tu me debes muchas Ronald Weasley y créeme que para la próxima vez a como de lugar obtendré tu cabeza.

-No habrá una próxima vez- dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

Ginny dio un respingo y todos los músculos de su cuerpo se tensionaron. Por otra parte, frunciendo el ceño, Ron le dijo:

-En que infiernos estabas pensando cuando le enseñaste a hacer esas cosas.

-Defensa- simplemente le respondió.

-¿Defensa¡Mierda, Harry! Casi pierdo la cabeza.

-Y me alegro que no la hayas perdido.

-Si, claro. Como no has tenido que pasar por esto todavía…- y ese "todavía" lo dijo con tanta énfasis que fue casi un recordatorio para Ginny y Harry.

Había llegado el momento de encarar la verdad.

Ginny se volvió hacia Harry. Su carita roja y entristecida, sus hermosos ojos acuosos llenos de dolor, pena, angustia, temor lo devastaron hasta tocar el fondo de su alma. Dolía verla así, no le gustaba tener que ser testigo de tanta desolación en tan pequeño y frágil cuerpo. La Ginny de hace semana y media, la que había jurado nunca más volver y mucho menos perdonarle su abandono, estaba ahí frente a él totalmente diferente. Su rabia, su odio y todos esos sentimientos malignamente encontrados casi habían desaparecido. Casi. Harry no sabía que esperar de ese encuentro.

Ginny haciendo un gran esfuerzo para no terminar derrumbándose, se envalentono para decirle lo que tenía que decir. No podía seguir perdiendo mas tiempo en silencio, no cuando había una amenaza acechándolos. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera pronunciar palabra alguna, Harry tomo de su mano y la condujo fuera del salón.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Tras cerrar la puerta, Harry se quitó la capa mientras Ginny avanzaba por la habitación con los sentimientos a flor de piel. Le costaba ordenar sus ideas y encontrar las palabras precisas para decir lo que necesitaba decir. No encontraba razón para tal, se suponía que ya todo lo tenía fríamente calculado incluyendo los reclamos que tendrían lugar, pero no, el solo hecho de estar a solas con _él, _en la situación emocional en la que se encontraba, hacía cada vez más grande su confusión.

Harry la miraba. No pensaba pronunciar ni una sola palabra hasta que ella decidiera hacerlo primero. No sabía la razón para que ella fuera a buscarlo, cuando ella le había dicho que no quería volver a verlo por el resto de su vida, sin embargo, ahí estaba; debatiéndose consigo misma para encontrar las palabras que a continuación soltaría, y Harry tenía el presentimiento de que no era nada bueno. Debería entrar en su mente para saber y prepararse, pero tratándose de Ginny, jamás haría algo como eso.

Por otro lado, Ginny volvió a encontrar el valor suficiente para encararlo con la verdad. Lentamente se fue volviendo hacia él con la mas decidida y tristes de las miradas.

-Ya lo sé todo- soltó finalmente.

¿Saber el qué?

Harry no tenía ni idea, sin embargo, sintió como un nudo en el estomago se le iba formando hasta extenderse por su garganta sofocándolo, asfixiándolo conforme ella lo seguía mirando con aquellos ojos tristes y llenos de dolor.

¿Acaso ella sabía…? No. ¡imposible! Ella no podía… Ella no…

-¿Cómo…?- se mostraba tan tranquilo y frío que Ginny creyó estar delante de otra persona. La verdad es que Ginny había pensado que Harry reaccionaría de alguna forma furiosamente apasionada, pero no, todo lo contrario.

-Me lo dijo Scrimgeour.

La sola mención del condenado ese, hizo que la sangre se le subiera a la cabeza y la rabia que ya sentía lo invadiera aún más. Estaba a punto de perder el control e ir a buscar a ese miserable y acabar ya mismo con él y…y…¡infierno! No podía perder el control de esa manera. Hacía mucho tiempo que había aprendido a controlar su ira y no era propio de él actuar con precipitación. No estaría bien para lo que planeaba hacer.

Por otro lado, Ginny estaba segura que si aquello a Harry no lo haría estallar mucho menos lo haría el saber sobre la amenaza de Kuno, por lo tanto, tal vez no tenía sentido decirle nada si iba a seguir actuando indiferente. "_Pero se trata de mis hijos, y los amenazó_"

-Y Kuno dijo…-continuó ella- Que si amaba a los míos, debía marcharme lejos.

¡Mil veces maldición!

¿Qué más tenía para decir Ginny para que se termine de encender más, aquellos sentimientos de venganza que se lo estaban devorando vivo?

-Entonces debes hacerle caso.

¡Que diablos le pasaba! Acaso no le importaba en lo más mínimo su familia¡Claro que sí! Pero una vez en la vida, estaba de acuerdo con el desgraciado de Kuno.

Comenzando a sentir la ya conocida furia que se apoderaba de su cuerpo, Ginny le dijo:

-Es lo que tenía pensado hacer de todos modos, ya que evidentemente mis hijos y yo no contamos con tu apoyo. A si, olvide que estabas muerto, por eso es que no puedes…

-No renunciare a mi venganza si es lo que pretendes.

-No, sé que no lograré hacer nada de eso, pero tampoco he venido a pedirte a que no barras el suelo con sus traseros ni nada parecido, ya que se lo merecen, sin embargo, es bastante evidente que prefieres más tu venganza a tu familia.

Harry la miró fulminante, pero aquello solo hizo que Ginny se avalentonara más y lo encarara.

-¿Qué te crees? Que me pondré a llorar y a suplicarte que no sigas adelante con lo inevitable.-Ginny sacudió la cabeza negativamente- No, la Ginny de hace cinco años murió junto al hombre que amo con toda su alma. Esta Ginny que ves frente a ti ahora es mucho mas fuerte y decidida, dispuesta a todo por los suyos. Esta Ginny que ves a vertido todo el amor que sentía por ese hombre sobre sus hijos haciéndola incapaz de amar a otro que no sea él, aunque esté muerto.

Se hizo un breve silencio y tras ver que no había ninguna reacción en Harry, Ginny, para finalizar lo que recién empezaba, añadió:

-Tu tampoco eres el que yo conocí y mucho menos al que ame. Y creo que ya no tiene sentido que sigamos con una platica que no nos llevara a ningún lado.

Y cuando se disponía a salir- por lo que obligatoriamente tenía que pasar por su lado-, Harry la tomó del antebrazo y tiro de ella hacía sí.

De pronto aquella proximidad hizo lo que en esos momentos parecía imposible, sin embargo, prefirieron ignorarla…

Por el momento.

-Entonces a que has venido, que es lo que buscas.

Ginny se removió entre aquellos delgados pero fibrosos brazos que la sujetaban con fuerza y delicadeza a la vez.

-Ya te dije que no vine a buscar nada. Solo quería que supieras que estaba al tanto de todo y…-volvió removerse sin contar que mientras más luchaba Harry la estrechaba más contra sí.-, y decirte un par de cosas más, que ya no tienen caso de ser.

-En ese caso, será mejor que te vayas.

-Es lo que quisiera hacer.

Sin embargo, Harry no la soltaba y Ginny ya no luchaba para zafarse de él.

Ginny echó su cabeza ligeramente hacia atrás y entreabrió los labios -inconscientemente- invitándolo a hacer algo que deseaba hacer con toda su alma y que, sin embargo, había decidido esa misma tarde renunciar a él, después de haberse planteado la posibilidad de regresar junto a ella y sus hijos. ¡Oh, maldición! Porqué todo se le tenía que complicar de esa manera. Tenía que alejarla de sí, tenía que apartarla de su cuerpo, de su mente, pero sobre todo de su corazón. Si sucumbía a ella, entonces todos sus planes se vendrían abajo.

Ginny, por su parte, sentía que debía hacer algo, que debía aprovechar aquella cercanía ¿Para qué? Ella no lo sabía, sólo sentía y quería sentir más.

-Harry..-pronunció su nombre con dificultad producto de la embriagues de su calor de olor a acebo y tabaco. Sus manos recorrieron de sus delgados y fibrosos brazos hacia su pecho, hombros, cuello…acarició su rostro suavemente, delineando cada facción de su ahora ensombrecido rostro. ¡Santo Dios! Este Harry ya no se parecía en nada al joven tímido y tierno del que se enamoro, aquel Harry había muerto y este nuevo…Ginny llevó su mano hacia el mechón de pelo oscuro que caía sobre su frente, y lo apartó con mucho cuidado. La cicatriz, aquella maldita cicatriz. Ginny sabía cuanto odiaba Harry aquella marca; la causante de tanta desgracia en su vida.

No pudo evitar sentirse agobiada por ello. Podía sentir toda la amargura y el dolor y el odio que había en él, que tuvo unas enormes ganas de hacer algo para curarlo, para sanar sus heridas y borrar todo aquellos sentimientos negativos que albergaba su alma. Como deseaba poder cambiarlo, poder…y tal vez…

Ginny se elevó en puntillas atrayendo la cabeza de Harry hacia sí sólo para robarle un rápido y suave beso sabiendo que era ese mínimo contacto lo que ella necesitaba para romper su coraza.

Embargado por una tormenta de dudas, Harry no pudo aguantar mas con su resolución. Sus labios se unieron con los de Ginny en una parsimoniosa y desesperada danza que amenazaba con hacerles perder la cordura y el sentido de la realidad.

Sin embargo, una odiosa voz le recordó a Harry que lo estaba a punto de hacer arruinaría todos sus planes. Con un gruñido lleno de frustración alejo a Ginny de sí. Algo aturdida producto de la pasión Ginny lo miró sin comprender que le pasaba.

-Harry…

-Tienes que irte.-dijo él con la voz entrecortada.

-Pero yo no…

-¡Maldición Ginny vete!- exclamó

-Pues no, no me iré hasta que me digas el motivo por el que me quieres lejos.

Harry dudo, lucho consigo mismo para no soltar la razón por la que no quería a Ginny cerca, sin embargo, estando como estaban las cosas y sabiendo que Ginny estaba al tanto de toda la verdad, de la maldita verdad, decidió hacerlo.

-Durante todo estos años me he hecho pasar por muerto con el único propósito de poder planear mi venganza contra McCain y Scrimgeour y ahora que estoy tan cerca de lograrlo no quiero que nada lo estropee. ¿Si me entiendes lo que digo?

-Entonces crees que seré un estorbo para tus planes.-Y aunque Harry no dijo nada Ginny dio por sentado que era así, suspiró medio cansada- Entiendo.

-No, no entiendes- dijo Harry- Mis hijos y tú lo son todo para mi, y eso Scrimgeour lo sabe perfectamente por lo que no dudaría en usarlos como cebo para llevarme hasta él.

-Eso no tiene porque pasar a menos que…-hizo una pausa y mirándolo con los ojos bien abiertos dijo- ¿Acaso piensas…?

-Voy a regresar.

-¡No!- estalló ella- Si haces eso, Scrimgeour y Kuno intentaran hacer hasta lo imposible por volver a lastimarte. ¡No puedes volver!

-Ya lo tengo decidido, Ginny. Muy pronto McCain y Scrimgeour sabrán a quien se enfrentan, y estoy esperando con ansias que ese día llegue.

Se hizo un breve silencio, mejor dicho, un desagradable silencio que a Harry no le gustó. Se volvió para mirarla, y lo que vio le lleno de pavor. Ella lo miraba de aquella misma forma como cuando estaba decidida a hacer algo y lo hacía.

-Estaré contigo.

Harry sintió que se congelaba. La frialdad a su cuerpo volvía y la rabia que sentía por la terquedad de Ginny terminó por reconstruir la coraza que ella había logrado penetrar.

-¡No!- dijo con una terrible voz sombría, que a cualquiera le pondría los pelos de punta

Pero a Ginny no.

-Estaré a tu lado y te ayudaré a hacer justicia.

Harry tuvo ganas de reírse, porque no era justicia lo que precisamente quería hacer.

-No dejaré que te involucres en esto.

-Demasiado tarde, mi amor, ya estoy dentro y si no me equivoco, estoy dentro desde que reapareciste en mi vida.

Harry la fulminó con la mirada y ella lo desafió.

-Ahora, si lo que quieres es verme lejos de todo esta guerra, entonces renuncia a tu venganza y ven conmigo.

-No pienso hacer eso. No voy a renunciar a nada.

-¿Ni siquiera por tu familia?

¡Maldita sea! En que dilema esta metido.

-¿Es que acaso no lo entiendes?- le pregunto con desesperación- mientras no haya realizado mi venganza, no podré ser feliz. No podré tener la vida tranquila que siempre quise junto a las personas que amo.

-Podrías serlo si decidieras olvidar…

-Suena fácil decirlo, pero hacerlo…

-Yo podría ayudarte- le dijo ella acercándose por detrás y hablándole con mucha suavidad. Harry se tensó al sentir su proximidad- Sabes que podría hacerlo.

-Ginny, por favor no…

¡Mil veces maldición! Otra vez su coraza se estaba desvaneciendo.

-Nuestros hijos y yo te necesitamos- hizo una pausa y decidiéndose por fin a tocarlo concluyó diciendo- Y tus nos necesitas.- lo toco y el se giro – me necesitas…

Y perdieron la cordura y el sentido de la realidad.

El deseo apasionado lleno de ternura y amor de Ginny termino por destruir la coraza de Harry, y Ginny volvió a apoderarse de él en todos los sentidos. Se besaron sin la menor de las consideraciones. La angustia, el dolor, el odio y todos aquellos malos sentimientos que se habían apoderado del alma y del cuerpo de Harry quedaron atrás, en el olvido. Solo eran ellos dos y lo que sentían. Y sentían mucho. El amor que se tenían y el deseo de estar juntos tocándose, besándose, de sentirse piel con piel fue lo que les guió hacia el lecho. No iban a retrasar ni un solo instante más; se necesitaban con una urgente desesperación que ya lastimaba.

Hubo un momento en el que ese maravilloso momento de amor por poco y se llega a estropear cuando las profundas cicatrices en el cuerpo de Harry se develaron ante Ginny. Ella por poco y se echa a llorar, y aunque ya sabía de la existencia de estas jamás las había visto, solo sentido - cuando creía que él era un sueño y se entregaba a él -, pero haciendo un gran acopio de todas sus fuerzas apartó de sí aquella tristeza que amenazaba con estropear el encuentro con su amor y besó todas y cada una de esas marcas haciendo que Harry olvidara sus frustraciones y miedos y ese odio que se había formado en su corazón.

Invadido por su propio deseo de pasión y amor, Harry ya no pudo aguantar tanta tortura por parte de su esposa y entonces decidió tomar las riendas de aquel deliciosos martirio. Se había resistido ¡Por Dios y Merlín! Que lo había hecho, pero Ginny se las arreglo de alguna u otra forma para penetrar en su coraza y… ahora se encontraba en una situación diferente a lo que había planeado.

La desvistió sin apuros aunque sus manos y su cuerpo le dolían y le gritaban que hiciera lo contrario. Sin embargo, Harry deseaba hacer todo lo contrario. Deseaba saborear cada instante cada segundo y cada centímetro de piel antes de fundirse en ella y llenarla de él hasta lo más profundo de su ser.

A un mismo ritmo Ginny empezó a mover sus caderas aferrándose a su espalda, enterrando su rostro al hueco del cuello embriagándose con su olor tan deliciosamente natural. Enterrando sus manos en el azabache pelo de su hombre. Lo amaba, lo amaba tanto que estaba dispuesta a todo por él. Incluso a dar la vida si era necesario.

Mas tarde, cuando sus cuerpos cansados se refugiaban en el cálido calor de sus brazos, Ginny le susurró suavemente.

-Te amo. Siempre te amare.

Y mientras Ginny caía en el más profundos de los sueños con sus esperanzas puestas en un futuro lleno de felicidad y amor para ellos dos y para con sus hijos, Harry estaba decidido a seguir llevando sus planes a cabo.

Planes, en los que por supuesto Ginny no figuraba.

-Perdóname, pero no puedo volver contigo.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

NA: Me he demorado mucho, lo sé, pero no pienso pedirles disculpas porque sería como burlarme de ustedes, siempre hago lo mismo por lo que mejor me quedo calladita. ¿Qué les pareció el capitulo? Espero que les haya gustado y si no, pues siempre igual me pueden dejar un review para decirme que nos les gusto.

En el siguiente capitulo habrá acción, y finalmente, Harry se hará ver.

Bss.


	8. Chapter 8

Hola! Sé de ante mano que querrán lincharme por haber tardado siglos en actualizar, pero para serles sincera, no he tenido tiempo de escribir este capitulo así como tampoco la inspiración a estado de mi lado. Lo he pasado muy mal deshaciendo y rehaciendo el capitulo; nada me convencía hasta que finalmente vi un capitulo de _Bleach, _y podríadecirse que se hizo la luz, aunque, bueno, no soy muy buena haciendo escenas de acción¡Ay, santo cielo! No se como haré para los que vienen, así como tampoco tengo ni la menor idea de cómo haré para _**A pesar de Todo, **_que también tendrá acción. Bien, eso me pasa por hacer fics con escenas de acción, pero bueno, si no hubiera acción entonces no sería un buen fic¿verdad? (jo, que con esto no quiero decir que los fics que no tienen acción de otros a autores – a los que admiro mucho –, no son buenos, todo lo contrario), en fin…

Bueno gente a ustedes les dejo la última palabra, juzguen, critiquen, pero dejen review…

Y como diría una de mis autoras favoritas – _**anatripotter**_, que dicho sea de paso el domingo es su cumpleaños, si es que lees este fic te deseo muchas, muchisimas ¡Felicidades! y que cumplas mucho mas. – Bueno, este capitulo, "_es lo que hay y se deja leer."_ O algo así…

_**Capitulo 8**_

_Ginny, _

_Perdóname, pero las cosas tienen que ser así. Hoy daré inicio a mi venganza personalmente._

_Esta noche regresare de entre los muertos, y Scrimgeour sabrá de mí._

_Por eso, los niños y tú deben mantenerse a salvo. Váyanse lo más lejos posible, donde nadie los encuentre. _

_Ni siquiera yo._

_H._

Era una despedidaLo sabía. Nunca más volverían a estar juntos.

-Tonta, tonta, tonta…

Acababa de despertar de un maravilloso sueño, que sabía, había sido real. Con una sonrisa en el rostro se desperezó mientras estiraba uno de sus brazos hacia el lado de la cama donde debería estar reposando el cuerpo de su amor, sin embargo, lo que encontró, en lugar de un cuerpo caliente y cansado, fueron sábanas frías y un trozo de pergamino que contenía una fría nota.

-¡Maldita ilusa!

Su corazón, una vez más estaba roto.

Cogió la nota y la rompió en mil trocitos antes de ser consumida por el fuego de la chimenea.

Con paso tambaleante comenzó a recoger su ropa del frío piso que se deleitaba con la caricia de sus pies.

-Pero eso te pasa por tratar de hacer lo imposible- se regañaba a sí misma mientras se vestía- ¿Quién te manda a ti a entregarte, a darle tu amor a un muerto¿eh¡Quién!

Y por más que trato, no pudo suprimir las lágrimas que finalmente le ganaron batalla.

Se dejó caer al suelo mientras se deslizaba por el borde de la cama. Abrazó sus rodillas y hundió su rostro en el hueco que estas formaban contra su pecho.

Lloró, lloró como hace mucho no lo hacía. ¿Por qué todo tenía que ser así¿Por qué no podía tener la vida que deseaba junto al hombre que amaba¿Por qué Harry se empecinaba a iniciar una guerra que no tenía porqué ser¿Acaso no era suficiente con presentarse ante el mundo y contarlo todo?

No. Imposible. Harry no haría eso. No cuando seguramente lo tildarían de demente. En el pasado había ocurrido lo mismo, cuando él y Dumbledore alertaban al mundo mágico sobre el regreso del Innombrable, y nadie les creyó, hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

Es por ello, creía Ginny, que seguramente Harry estaba actuando de la forma como lo estaba haciendo.

-Pero yo no quiero que sea así. No quiero que se vuelva a separar de mí. No quiero que nada le pase, lo necesito a mi lado. – e inconcientemente se llevó una mano al vientre mientras se lo acariciaba, y pensó en sus hijos.

Afortunadamente ellos no sabían nada sobre la vuelta de su padre. Y afortunadamente ellos crecerían lejos del mundo mágico sin sufrir el dolor de volver a perderlo, porque de algo podía estar segura Ginny, si Harry salía con vida de esta nueva guerra, terminaría en Azkaban.

-¡Tonto!

No quería perderlo, no otra vez. Lo necesitaba a su lado.

"No me dejes…Regresa a mi"- le decía desde lo mas profundo de su corazón, pero Harry no estaba ahí para oír su suplica.

-¿Ginny?- una voz conocida se escuchó al otro lado de la puerta.

Ginny no respondió, no quería ver a nadie ni deseaba que la vieran deshecha, consumida en su dolor. Humillante…agonizando.

-Ginny abre. Sé que estas ahí, por favor.

-Vete!- logró decir. La voz la tenía ronca.- Quiero estar sola.

-No, no quieres. Por eso he venido, porque sé que me necesitas.

Silencio.

-¿Ginny?

Se escucharon pasos indecisos acercándose. La madera crugía con cada pisada, y tras un breve silencio se escuchó un suave clic.

La puerta se abrió, y Hermione miró con pesar la pálida y frágil figura de su mejor amiga.

-Ginny…

-Tengo miedo Hermione... no quiero perderlo otra vez, no quiero.

Hermione trataba de consolarla. Sabía perfectamente como se sentía. La entendía. Comprendía su dolor y desesperación por el hombre que amaba. Ella también pasaba por lo mismo aunque de un modo diferente. A diferencia de Ginny, ella siempre estuvo junto a Ron apoyándolo en las buenas y malas, mientras que Ginny estuvo sola, creyendo que el amor de su vida había muerto, y ni que decir de Harry, que había tomado la terrible decisión de abandonar a su familia y conformarse únicamente verlos de lejos.

-Todo saldrá bien.- le dijo.

Ginny negando con la cabeza, se alejó de ella tratando de serenarse.

-Todo saldrá mal.- replicó- ellos realmente quieren verlo muerto¿te das cuenta?

-Harry sabe a lo que se enfrenta- decía Hermione tranquilamente- Y si él a escogido ese camino…- se encogió de hombre femeninamente-, creo que no podemos hacer nada.

Se hizo un tenso silencio mientras Ginny sopesaba las palabras de su amiga: "_No podemos hacer nada_"

-Eso no es cierto- dijo finalmente. Hermione frunció el ceño en señal de confusión.

-No te entiendo.

-Tu piensas que no se puede hacer nada para hacerle cambiar de opinión a Harry, y aunque tal vez tengas razón, yo creo que puedo intentar algo…- dijo lo último más para sí misma.

-Ginny…

-Haré lo que me ha pedido. Me iré lejos con mis hijos, pero después…

-Ginny¿Qué piensas hacer?

Pero Ginny le respondió diciendo:

-Dile a Harry que estaré donde él ya sabe. Que me busque, que deseo tener una última conversación con él, de lo contrario haré algo que no le va a gustar.

-¿El que?

-Cosa mía. – y luego, ya mas tranquila se calzó los pies y salió de la habitación, no sin antes añadir: Dile que estoy dispuesta a todo, que esta vez no me quedaré de brazos cruzados.

0o0o0o0o0o0

"_Honorable ministro de magia, Rufus Scrimgeour,_

_Le desafío a un duelo entre sus fuerzas y las mías, así que le sugiero que lleve a sus mejores hombres al cementerio "The angel", a las afueras de Londres (carretera hacia Liverpool), pues me gustaría medir fuerzas, además de, hacer mi presentación de gala. Espero que no falte, sería muy cobarde de su parte._"

-¿Pero que se creen que son esos rebeldes? Mira que mandarme una nota citándonos en este lugar… abandonado- decía el ministro de magia señalando en torno con una mano.- Pero si lo que quieren es amedrentarme, ni que lo sueñen.

-Señor.- decía Kuno con impaciencia- Creo que no debió aceptar tal provocación. Me parece de lo más imprudente- Hizo una pausa y añadió- ¿No cree que todo esto puede ser una trampa?

-Puede, pero quiero correr el riesgo sea lo que sea.

-Pero ministro…

-Ya está decidido Kuno- dijo severamente el ministro- Ya tomé una decisión y me mantendré fiel a ella te guste o no.

-Pero su seguridad…

Scrimgeour resopló.

-Para lo que te importa mi seguridad! Creo que no debería recordarte el incidente de esta tarde¿verdad?

Kuno se tragó un juramento.

-Ya le he pedido disculpa por eso.

-Sí que lo has hecho, y yo te he dicho que olvidaré la afrenta de esta tarde.

Pero Kuno no era tan estúpido como para que el ministro le dispensara así por así lo ocurrido esa tarde. Sabía, de sobra, que algo se traía entre manos. Tal vez un castigo: una suspensión o el despido le esperaba a futuro mientras tanto seguiría siendo el paladín del ministro. El único capaz de proporcionarle el poder que necesita.

En algún momento de su vida, había dejado de ser el niño que Scrimgeour había adoptado con el fin de protegerlo de un enemigo en común, para convertirse en una clase de arma con el que lograr sus propósitos. Y todo¿Por qué? Porque por sus venas corría sangre shaman.

Kuno era conciente de quien era y de donde provenía. Su madre fue bruja y su padre un shaman, pero no un shaman cualquiera, no. Su padre era un guerrero del más alto nivel entre los poderosos. Y al igual que su madre, estaba muerto.

Io Asakura, el rey Shaman, era el responsable y debía pagar por su crimen. La ambición por el poder, el pavor de saber que existía alguien mucho más fuerte que ponía su reinado en la cuerda floja…Por eso lo mato. Sin embargo, el sobre vivió. No es que se sintiera orgulloso por ello, pero…

De no haber sido por Scrimgeour, que por ser amigo de sus padres compartía con ellos un agradable momento familiar, estuvo ahí cuando sucedió la tragedia…

Le debía la vida y más al ministro; es por eso que permanecía a su lado y acataba sus ordenes le gustara o no.

Kuno pensó en las ironías del destino, pues de alguna u otra forma había actuado de la misma manera que lo hicieron los Shamanes con sus padres (al eliminar la _**amenaza **_que significaba Harry Potter y el desasear lo que tenía), he de ahí que venía, en momentos de reflexión, los remordimientos.

-¡Vaya! Parece que se acerca una tormenta- dijo uno de sus compañeros aurores.

-Sí, y ya está helando mas fuerte- dijo otro

-Creo, - decía un tercero- que venir aquí a sido una perdida de tiempo. Alguien nos ha querido hacer una mala pasada¿verdad? Después de todo aquí no hay nadie.

El reducido grupo de 10 hombres le dieron toda la razón. Incluso Kuno estaba de acuerdo.

-Bueno, en ese caso será mejor marcharnos- dijo Kuno e hizo una señal para que formaran filas- Ministro…

Refunfuñando, soltando una que otra imprecación, Scrimgeour decidió unirse al grupo, sin embargo…

-¿Adónde creen que van?

Una voz fría que arrastraba las palabras se oyó en torno. Los aurores y el ministro se detuvieron en seco y se volvieron para encarar al recién llegado que emergía entre la niebla como si fuera un fantasma. Tal y como lo sospechaban se trataba de Draco Malfoy.

Lo que si no se esperaban, aunque no habían descartado posibilidad alguna, era que la persona que lo acompañaba perteneciera también a la Rebelión.

Ronald Weasley.

-Creo…, que pensaban huir.

Ambos hombres, juntos, eran intimidantes, tanto en la estatura como en el físico así como al pronunciar aquellas simples palabras con un escalofriante siseo.

Sorprendido, totalmente perplejo, Kuno miraba a Ron como si todo se tratara de una broma de mal gusto.

-¿Tú?- logró articular tras un breve silencio.

-¿Por qué no?- dijo el aludido con sorna. – Después de todo no estoy haciendo nada malo¿verdad?

Se estaba mofando de él. sea como sea, Kuno estaba tan sorprendido que no tardaba en reaccionar. Una cosa era sospechar que Ron sea un rebelde y otra muy distinta el saber que dicha sospecha no es otra mas que la realidad.

-Condenado muchacho – refunfuñó el ministro – Así que tu estas detrás de todo este jaleo¿verdad?

Con una sonrisa lánguida, Ron lo miró a los ojos.

-Siento mucho decepcionarlo mi honorable ministro, pero pese a que cualifico para ese puesto, no soy quien cree que soy. Así como no lo es mi amigo aquí presente ni la señorita Chayenne, que creo que ya conocen.- dijo señalando a la esbelta figura que emergía de la niebla y se colocaba junto a Draco- y el señor de aquí, mejor conocido como ID (Identidad Desconocida)- un hombre de contextura gruesa, tan alto como Ron y Draco, llevaba puesta una mascara negra que hacía que se viera como si de un verdugo se tratara.-, tampoco lo es.

Con las cejas enarcadas, Scrimgeour dio un paso hacia adelante, su melena de león color gris se sacudió con una ráfaga de frío viento.

-Creo, que eso es mas que evidente, puesto que ninguno de los que están aquí- dijo mirando a los cuatro rebeldes- tiene el porte de un líder. Mucho menos ustedes dos, que si mal no recuerdo, eran la cola de Potter.

Era un insulto y a la vez un desafío.

Maldito sea. Lo iba a pagar. Lo pagaría.

-Sin embargo, son las personas mas sinceras y fieles que he conocido.

Draco estuvo tentado a replicar el comentario, ya que no se consideraba ni lo uno ni lo otro, pero se tuvo que morder la lengua para no arruinar el momento de Harry.

-Creo que ha llegado el momento de dejar de lado los juegos.

Aquella voz… Resultaba extremadamente familiar. A Kuno y Scrimgeour se les estremeció el cuerpo, pero no precisamente de frío.

¡No! No podía ser cierto. ¡No! Él estaba… estaba…

Escudriñaron entre la niebla y las sombras de las lápidas. Nada.

Los nubarrones de la noche oscura se iban tornando espesos y amenazantes. Los bramidos lejanos de una tormenta pronosticada se iban acercando.

Era el momento.

Su momento.

Como si se tratara de un espectro, un ser de otro mundo; una especie de depredador emergente del inframundo a punto de aniquilar a sus victimas; Alto, de hombros anchos y dueño de un porte demoníaco, cubierto por una capa oscura que zigzagueaba al compás del feroz viento, Harry emergió entre las sombras y se unió a sus compañeros que se deleitaban de las caras estupefactas y encrespadas de sus enemigos.

Una vez encabezó el grupo, la capucha que cubría su rostro se fue desvaneciendo como si se tratara de una cortina de vapor, entonces… se mostró.

-Muy buenas noches, caballeros…

Se hizo un silencio infernal.

Y luego, tras el escalofriante silbido de ultratumba del viento que pasó entre ellos cual si fuera látigo de verdugo medieval, llegaron los primeros bramidos cercanos de la furiosa tormenta que se avecinaba.

-N-no es posible. ¡tu estas muerto!

Con una sonrisa perezosamente siniestra, Harry miró a Scrimgeour con sarcasmo, y luego, miró a Kuno que si bien mostraba serenidad y compostura, la palidez de su piel decía todo lo contrario.

-Lo estaría si el traidor no hubiese intervenido, antes de que usted me diera el golpe de gracia.- dijo Harry muy a su pesar, ya que estaba reconociendo que Kuno, de algún modo u otro le había salvado la vida. Por otro lado, Kuno se puso mucho más pálido. Es cierto, había deseado la muerte de Harry, por mil motivos diferentes, pero la principal razón de su deseo, fue por Ginny. No obstante, no por ello ( pese a ser para él un fuerte motivo el conseguir el amor de Ginny), había dejado de sentir remordimientos cuando con la cabeza fría y despejada razono sobre sus actos.

-Pero no por eso me voy a sentir agradecido contigo. – continuó Harry- Debiste dejar que el "honorable" ministro me diera el golpe mortal en lugar de detenerlo y convencerlo que dejarme morir sería una mejor opción… - sonrió torcidamente- ¡Que idiotas! Ahora tendrán que pagar el precio de su error.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- logró preguntar Kuno sabiendo lo que diría.

-Venganza.

Y acto seguido, Scrimgeour dio la orden para atacar, pero ningún auror mostró deseos de enfrentarse contra la rebelión, no porque les temiera, sino porque después de haber escuchado tal revelación sobre la hazaña del ministro y Kuno, no estaban muy seguros de lo que debían hacer. La confusión era lo que los retenía. ¿Sería verdad lo que Potter había dicho, o, todo se trataba de alguna artimaña?

-¡Cobardes¡Buenos para nada¡Inútiles!, pero¿Qué diantre creen que hacen¡Ataquen¡Arréstenlos¡Mátenlos!- y entonces el mismo ministro fue el primero en atacar.

-¡Stupefy!- chilló el ministro.

-¡Protejo!- Sólo fue un susurro, no hubo movimiento alguno cuando Harry convocó el enorme escudo.

La maldición rebotó y regreso hacia el que lo había lanzado, pero el viejo zorro pudo sortearlo a penas y fue a dar contra un auror desprevenido, que quedó inconciente en el acto.

Si había alguna duda para no participar en la batalla, entonces esa duda por mínima que fue desapareció, y empezó la lucha sin cuartel que los 5 miembros de la rebelión habían ido a buscar.

Draco, Ron, Chayenne e ID se enfrentaron contra 9 de los 10 aurores que acompañaron al ministro y a Kuno que, por cierto, aun no se unían a la contienda. Harry tampoco.

Se miraban.

Harry sonrió. En su mano derecha se materializaba su varita. Un trueno cayó a tierra entre ellos

-¿Quién de los dos será el primero?

Scrimgeour no se lo pensó dos veces y lo atacó con todo. Una, dos, tres.. e infinidad de veces, Harry esquivaba sus ataques mofándose de su achacoso estado físico. No había duda, el anciano no era rival para él, sin embargo, logró hacerle un pequeño rasguño en el brazo izquierdo. El ministro exclamó triunfante motivándose para un nuevo bombardeo de maleficios, pero obviamente, Harry se cansó de él, lo desarmó fácilmente y lo dejó inconciente.

Podría matarlo.

Debería.

-¿Lo mataras?

Un trueno surcó el cielo y Harry se volvió hacia Kuno que estaba a tres metros de él.

-Lo haré con mucho gusto, pero no ahora.- Kuno lo miró sin entender. Esa era su oportunidad para acabar con él. – Lo dejaré vivir un poco más luego buscaré la forma y entonces…

-Podrías hacerlo ahora.

-Podría, pero lo quiero despierto para cuando llegue ese momento.

En pocas palabras, le estaba diciendo que no era un cobarde como lo habían sido ellos con él.

Entendiendo perfectamente el mensaje, finalmente Kuno liberó su varita del cinto y entonces tras una reverencia empezó lo que tanto ambos deseaban.

Los dos atacaron a la vez. De la varita de Kuno salió una luz violeta mientras que en la de Harry una luz roja. Chocaron y formaron una esfera de energía que explotó. Ágilmente retrocedieron sin ningún contratiempo. Desaparecieron y volvieron a aparecer lanzando más y más maleficios.

La tierra enlodada se alzaba, criptas reventaban y los pocos arbustos ardían furiosamente a pesar de la tormenta.

La lluvia se volvía cada vez más espesa, sin embargo, para los guerreros aquello no significaba problemas. Blandían sus varitas como si de espada se trataran; hechizos y maldiciones golpeaban y rozaban a los contrincantes, mucho de ellos para no despertar minutos después. Gritos, lamentos; la sangre manaba de los débiles. Chayenne era mujer, pero no por ello era débil, era una fuerte guerrera que en un momento de distracción fue lastimada, su brazo herido sangraba en grandes raudales y aún así seguía en la lucha, pero ya no con la misma rapidez y agilidad. En concerniente a los otros guerreros solo habían sufrido rasguños insignificantes. Disfrutaban del combate satisfechos, excitados, por la calidad de sus oponentes. No eran unos mediocres, todo lo contrario, eran fuertes y ágiles; dignos, sin embargo¿cuánto más serían capaz de soportar el juego? Seguramente no mucho y menos si los rebeldes guerreros dejaban de jugar y mostraban su verdadero poder.

Una lastima que todo tuviera que terminar.

Sin embargo, Harry y Kuno no lo creían así, y ninguno de los dos mostraba signos de cansancio. Ataque, defensa; aparecer y desaparecer. Luces multicolores les rodeaban¿Quién ganaría? Era difícil decirlo, pero si al igual que los otros, Harry decidiera usar su habilidad especial, entonces Kuno estaría acabado; pero, por el momento lo prefería vivo.

Era el momento de parar, entonces Harry, limpiamente desarmó a Kuno sin tregua alguna. Simplemente se miraron. El auror respiraba con dificultad, Harry tranquilamente aunque el aire ya empezaba a hacer mella en él.

-Esto ha sido muy divertido – decía Harry. – Hace mucho tiempo que esperaba algo como esto, sin embargo, aunque he de reconocer que eres muy fuerte, no eres un rival para mi. – Kuno quiso que el cansancio menguara. Tenía las piernas acalambradas de lo contrario le demostraría sus habilidades al cien por ciento.

-Debería arrestarte. – Le dijo el auror.

-O matarme – le aconsejo Harry – Sí, eso es lo que deberías hacer porque a partir de este momento la vida de Scimgeour y la tuya será un infierno.

El viento aulló lúgubre.

-Nadie te creerá. –dijo finalmente.

-Quizá no, no importa- dijo Harry tranquilamente-, pero eso no impedirá que lleve a cabo mi venganza.

-¿Es una amenaza?

-Tómalo como un aviso.

Silencio.

-¿Ginny sabe que estas vivo?- preguntó súbitamente el auror.

La expresión de Harry se torno oscura y amenazadora. Sin embargo, no le respondió y se limito a decirle: -Espero que para la próxima vez que nos veamos, estés en mejor forma porque créeme, no terminaras como ahora.

Kuno tenía el horrible presentimiento de que así sería.

Como si se tratara de una señal, el cielo rugió estrepitosamente y se iluminó con la marca del león. Acto seguido Harry desapareció y los guerreros rebeldes le siguieron.

OoOoOoOoO

-Mamá¿Por qué nos vamos?- le preguntaba confundido el pequeño James a su madre mientras la observaba empacar las pertenencias de Lily en el baúl. Su equipaje ya estaba, y solo faltaba el de su mamá.

-No quisiera – decía mas para sí misma que para su hijo -, pero es necesario que lo hagamos. Solo será por un breve periodo, y cuando las cosas se solucionen entonces regresaremos y.. tendremos la vida que tranquila y feliz que deseamos.

James la miro un tanto confundido. No es que no entendiera, era muy listo a su corta edad, pero el hecho de que su madre quisiera que escaparan de lo que sea que escaparan no le daba buena espina.

-Lily, cariño, no podemos llevarnos todas esas. Solo elije dos no más…

La pequeña puso carita mientras miraba a sus hijas; no le gustaba la idea de viajar sin todas ellas.

-No quiero que se queden solitas.-dijo.

James puso los ojos en blancos. Amaba a su hermana, pero esa afición por las muñecas le enfermaba.

-Lo siento cariño, pero a donde vamos no nos quedaremos mucho tiempo y sería innecesario llevarnos a todas, por eso solo puedes elegir a dos¿si?

La niña entendió: no se quedarían mucho tiempo, así que se decidió por dos de sus muñecas favoritas.

-¿Puedo llevar a _maga y a Rosi_?

-Sí, sí que puedes. – le dijo con una sonrisa tierna. La pequeña le devolvió la sonrisa, sin embargo, cuando sus ojos hicieron una parada sobre una muñequita de cachetes gordos y rojos con la nariz casi desapercibida, ya no le gusto mucha la idea de llevar solo dos…

-La "_Cu_", se va a quedar solita.- dijo tristemente, Ginny ya le iba a decir que era suficiente con _maga y Rosi,_ pero luego se arrepintió y accedió llevar a la "_Cu_".

Una vez listo el equipaje de sus hijos y suyo, Ginny cogió pergamino y pluma, y escribió una misiva a sus padres.

"_Papá y mamá,_

_Siento mucho tener que desaparecer de esta manera, pero la verdad es que no tengo mucho tiempo para poder despedirme de ustedes como debería. Las circunstancias, me obligan a abandonar Londres inmediatamente por un buen tiempo hasta que las cosas se normalicen, y hasta que eso no suceda, no me gustaría exponer a mis hijos al peligro que se avecina. _

"_H", me lo ha advertido. Esta noche él regresará y todos los que estamos vinculados a él correremos peligro. La verdad es que no m importa lo que pueda pasar conmigo, pero si eso implica a mis hijos, lo más prudente es desaparecer._

_Mis hijos lo son todo para nosotros. Como padres, espero que entiendan._

_Un beso, cuídense._

_GP."_

Ginny se llevó un susto de muerte cuando se percató que su hijo estaba detrás suyo mientras escribía la misiva para sus padres. Se preguntó si habría leído algo. Esperaba que no, aunque por la expresión de su carita… Bueno, de todas formasen la misiva no había mencionado a Harry y por lo tanto él no podría saber¿verdad?

Ató la nota a la pata de una lechuza y acto seguido le indicó a donde tenía que ir. Cuando se volvió hacia sus hijos para anunciarles que era el momento de partir, James le preguntó sin titubear:

-¿Papá irá con nosotros?

OoOoOoOoO

-No es nada de lo que no pueda ocuparme – decía Chayenne atendiendo su brazo herido.

Draco miraba la fea abertura de piel por el cual, si no se equivocaba, podía ver el hueso. La furia emergió como un fuego incontrolable y el instinto asesino se apoderó de todo su ser. ¡Maldito cabrón! Iba a matarlo cuando lo tuviera frente a él; claro que primero Cheyenne tendría que decirle quien fue.

-Calma, hombre. No le ha pasado nada peor. Solo ha sido una…herida sin ninguna consecuencia.- le dijo Ron.

-Pero ha perdido muchísima sangre.

-Algo que se puede reponer fácilmente con una buena alimentación y descanso.- dijo Hermione.

-¿Y si le hacemos una transfusión? Yo podría darle de mi propia sangre.

-Gracias, pero no es necesario.- dijo la joven. – Estoy bien, y como dice Hermione solo necesitaré una buena alimentación y descanso, mañana por la mañana estaré como nueva.

Y cuando se incorporó con intención de irse a su dormitorio se tambaleó sobre sus propios pasos. Draco inmediatamente la cogió en el aire.

-No pasa nada, no pasa nada. Estoy bien…

-No, no lo estas y no me contradigas. ¡Mierda! Si estas como un papel. Ni hablar, yo mismo tendré que asegurarme de tu cuidado, no puedes estar así. Tienes que estar fuerte y saludable de lo contrario no aguantaras mucho cuando yo este dentro de ti, bueno, ya sabes lo que quiero decir y…

Y mientras decía todo esa paparruchada de tonterías la iba llevando al dormitorio. Hermione puso los ojos en blancos y Ron soltó una risita.

-¿Es que acaso no sabe pensar en otra cosa que no sea…en eso?

-Déjalo, está enamorado.

-¿Enamorado? A eso le llamas…¡bah, olvídalo!

-¡Imposible! Es demasiado divertido. Nunca me imagine estar vivo para verlo. El frío y sanguinario Draco Malfoy enamorado. ¡Ja¡¿Quién lo diría?!

-Yo más bien diría que es una artimaña para hacerla caer.

-¿Tu crees?- dijo acercándose a ella sensualmente alargando su mano y enroscando uno de sus gruesos y largos dedos en la cabellera castaña.- Tal vez me convenga hacer lo mismo, ya sabes, seguir sus pasos y…- le apartaba el pelo del cuello y posaba sus labios sobre la piel desnuda subiendo hasta la oreja y cogiendo el lóbulo suavemente con los dientes. -, hacerte mía.

Pero Hermione ya era suya, y él suyo. Si Ron quería tomarla podía hacerlo todas las veces que quisiera y donde quisiera a la hora que quisiera., sin embargo, Ron siempre respetaba los sentimientos de Hermione y si ella estaba dispuesta, bien por los dos.

Y Hermione estaba mas que dispuesta, sin embargo…

-Siento interrumpir.- dijo la voz áspera y divertida de Harry por la cara de frustración de Ron. – Pero Hermione, necesito saber si Ginny habló contigo.

Hermione se escudó detrás de Ron cubriendo sus senos desnudos de la vista de Harry.

-Sí, y dijo que haría lo que pediste, pero con una condición. – Harry masculló una maldición, pues ya había previsto que eso pasaría.

-¿Cual?

-Quiere verte. Quiere que vayas a darle alcance donde tu ya sabes, de lo contrario dejara el refugio y se instalará en esta casa te guste o no.

OoOoOoOoO

N/A: Ejem, ejem. Aun no tengo el siguiente capitulo, pero empezaré a ponerme a trabajar en ello.

Saludos.


	9. Chapter 9

Disculpen tanta demora, No hay excusas para tanto retraso, pero es que no me sentido motivada para escribir este fiction, no me pregunten porqué, la verdad que ni yo misma sé, aunque…

(_autora jalándose de las greñas desesperadamente_)

No sé si este capitulo vaya a ser de vuestro agrado, pero he de decirles que a mi me ha dejado sin saber como continuarlo, ¿Por qué? Ya lo sabrán.

Y desearan matar a Scrimgeour y Kuno.

Otra cosa mis amores, trataré de no demorar, pero les pido paciencia en el caso que lo haga. Este fiction es algo complicado y no me gustaría dejar ningún detalle suelto.

Bueno, un beso a todos y disfruten del capitulo.

_Capítulo 9_

No deseaba aceptar la verdad, pero tenía que hacerlo por más que le doliera.

No era justo.

No, no lo era desde su punto de vista. ¿Por qué él? ¿Por que no otro? ¡Maldita su suerte! Prefería haber muerto con su familia a tener que sufrir aquella agonía de no tener a Ginny con él. Y mil veces maldita ella por nunca haberle dado la oportunidad que él deseaba.

-Quizá nos habríamos casado.- decía Kuno mientras se ponía a pensar en las innumerables veces que le pidió a su amada pelirroja la oportunidad de hacerle olvidar el pasado.- Yo te amaba, Ginny. Te amo y siempre te amare…- le decía a la única cosa que había obtenido de Ginny: una fotografía vieja

-Yo podría haberte hecho feliz.- decía.- Pero el _fantasma_ de Harry siempre se interpuso entre nosotros; y ahora entiendo porqué.- pausa para beber su cerveza.- Dime querida, ¿desde cuándo lo sabes, eh? ¿Desde cuándo?

-¿Otra vez hablando solo?

Kuno no respondió a la pregunta; por la voz sabía quien era su visitante, así que prefirió ignorarlo.

-Deberías ser mas respetuoso con tus superiores, McCain.

-Preferiría estar solo, si no le importa…

-Me importa.- dijo Scrimgeour.- A pesar de todo, te aprecio mucho y lo que mas deseo es tu bienestar.

¿Su bienestar? Kuno no pudo reprimir una amarga sonrisa. No era simpatía exactamente lo que Scrimgeour sentía por él, así que ¡a la mierda! Si creía que se iba a tragar la mentira esa. Preocupado por él, si claro, ¿y todo por qué? Porque él era su as bajo la manga.

Su pase a la victoria.

Mil veces maldita la sangre Shaman que corría por sus venas.

-¿Qué es lo que quiere, ministro?

Rufus lo miró medio divertido.

-Primero, que dejes de beber, ya sabes lo que dice el comercial: Beber en exceso, es dañino para la salud. Segundo, que vuelvas al trabajo y retomes tus funciones, ¡hombre! Tenemos que planear una estrategia para poner fin a los_ rumores_ sobre mi persona y el regreso de "_Ya-sabes-quien_".

Kuno tuvo ganas de reírse. Así que Harry era el _ya-sabes-quien, _ahora.

-¿Y esta vez qué ha publicado ese panfleto?- preguntó Kuno.

Scrimgeour le pasó el pedazo de pergamino, lo desenrolló y empezó su lectura:

"¿_Verdad o mentira?_

_Existe un fuerte de rumor de que alguien al que creíamos muerto está vivito y coleando, pero sediento de venganza contra el Ministro de Magia, Rufus Scrimgeour y el jefe de seguridad mágica, Kuno McCain que al parecer atentaron contra su vida para obtener beneficios personales_

_¿Será verdad o mentira? _

_¿Ustedes que piensan?_"

Kuno chifló.

-Esto no pinta nada bien, ministro.

-¿Crees que no lo sé?- refunfuñó el hombre con melena de león.- Si se llega a descubrir que Potter está vivo, tu y yo nos vamos a la mierda. – pausa.- Algo tenemos que hacer. ¡Mierda! Si la viudita no se hubiera largado, tal vez tuviéramos una oportunidad de someter a Potter y regresarlo al lugar de donde nunca debió haber salido.

Kuno también lo creía así, sin embargo, utilizar a Ginny como cebo era la peor cosa que se le podría ocurrir hacer. No. Definitivamente no iba a atentar contra ella, por otro lado, atacar a Harry y sequito… eso si que le gustaría hacer, y así de una vez por todas mandarlo al infierno.

La última vez, casi un mes atrás, midieron sus fuerzas. Kuno sabía que Harry no mostró todo su poder, ya que ése primer y único encuentro fue un juego para ambos, así que él tampoco había mostrado su poder.

¡Muy bien! Le machacaría entonces.

-¡Ataquemos!- dijo McCain.- Estoy seguro que deben estar en la Mansión Malfoy.

El ministro sonrió satisfecho.

-Sabía que dirías algo así muchacho, sin embargo, tengo otra cosa en mente.- Kuno lo miró sin entender.- quiero a la viudita y a los hijos de esta…- desnvaino la varita y antes de que Kuno pudiera coger la suya lo inmovilizó y…- ¡Imperius!

OoOoOoOoO

-Así que, será esta noche.- decía Draco pasando uno de sus maravillosos dedos sobre uno de los filos de su espada.

-Lo están organizando todo.- decía Neville.- McCain ha vuelto y ha sostenido una rigurosa platica con los aurores. Están dispuestos a todo.

-Es decir, que cada vez esta más cerca el final.- dijo Ron temblando de emoción. – Pues que vengan! Aquí le estaremos esperando.

-Simplemente no creo que este sea el final.- dijo Hermione.- Me parecen que han de venir por dos motivos. El primero, rescatar a los miembros del Wizengamont que tenemos _hospedados_ y segundo, bueno, el otro día, Kuno se quedó con ganas de seguir jugando con Harry, pues al igual que él, Kuno no mostró sus verdaderas habilidades en la lucha.

Eso era tan cierto.

-Pues McCain se quedara con las ganas.- dijo Draco.- ¡Diablos! Aún no puedo creerme que finalmente Harry haya caído.

-Para que veas.- le dijo Ron.- Y no lo culpo. Si yo me encontrara en una situación similar, haría lo mismo. Más aún si mi vida está en juego. Nada me gustaría más que pasar un tiempo con mi familia antes de decir adiós para siempre.

Se hizo un pequeño silencio y luego, Hermione, que estaba junto a él, se abrazó con todas sus fuerzas temerosa de lo que podría ocurrir en el futuro, después de todo había tanta verdad en sus palabras; por otra parte, Draco se removió incomodo en el sillón que ocupaba mientras murmuraba ¡_Que dramático! _Y Neville miraba las puntas de sus zapatos pensando en las cosas que aún le gustaría hacer. Cheyenne por su parte ponía fin a las dudas que la habían estado molestando desde el momento en que decidió confesarle su amor a Draco. En cuanto al mismo Ron, bueno, tenía la mente puesta en una estrategia para que cuando la Rebelión se enfrente al final, todos vuelvan sanos y a salvo a casa.

-_No podemos darnos el lujo de morir.-_ pensó.- _no después de todo lo que hemos tenido que pasar. Tenemos que ganar por nuestro bien y el de nuestras familias._

E instintivamente llevó su mano al vientre de Hermione. No tenían ni tres días de enterarse que serían padres.

-_…por nuestro bien y el de nuestras familias._

OoOoOoOoO

Sentada en la escalinata del porche con una taza llena de humeante chocolate caliente entre las manos, Ginny contemplaba a sus hijos mientras estos armaban un muñeco de nieve.

Una triste sonrisa se asomó en su rostro.

Se imaginó a Harry con ellos.

Debería estar furiosa con Harry por haberle hecho creer que estaba muerto y no estar pensando en una vida junto a él cuando él tenía otros planes en mente que no era precisamente en volver con su familia.

Conociendo sus motivos no podía culparlo, sin embargo, tampoco le parecía bien que quisiera vengarse declarando una guerra al Ministro y sequito, pero así era él, y no iba a poder hacerle cambiar.

¿Por qué tenía que ser tan cabezotas?.

Ya le había dejado una advertencia con Hermione, solo esperaba que él acudiera a ella, sin embargo, de aquello habían pasado varios días.

Y ya casi era navidad.

Suspiro.

Otra cosa que le inquietaba era el hecho de que James supiera de su padre. Ya le había interrogado al respecto, pero el pequeño solo le sonreía de la misma manera reservada de su padre.

Otro suspiro.

Los niños gritaban y reían. Estaban felices de haber llegado al "_paraíso_". No había duda que haber ido ahí fue una excelente decisión.

En otro tiempo no habría querido siquiera asomarse por ahí por todos los hermosos recuerdos de Harry y ella que guardaba esa casita. Él había muerto; no obstante, ahora que sabía la verdad…

-¡Niños! Dejen eso para después, ya está helando.

¡Y tan bien que e lo estaba pasando!

Los niños pusieron caritas. Ginny no pudo evitar sonreír, sin embargo, esa sonrisa se desvaneció cuando una persona emergió de entre los árboles que rodeaba la cabaña.

¿Acaso se lo estaba imaginando o…? ¿Sería posible? ¿Era él?

Su corazón comenzó a cabalgar esperanzadamente mientras lo veía avanzar. Parecía un espectro salido de una película de terror con aquellas ropas oscuras que llevaba puestas y esa presencia suya... daría escalofríos a cualquiera que no lo conociera, sin embargo... No, definitivamente debía ser imaginación suya, ¿verdad? ¡Él no quería saber nada de ellos!

Él se detuvo en medio del camino. La capucha que le cubría el rostro se desvaneció y entonces, la poca luz del día que aún quedaba le dio de lleno en la cara.

-¡Papá!- exclamó James antes de echarse a correr hacia él.

Si creía que él era producto de su imaginación, estas se esfumaron.

Realmente era él.

Harry.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Era una locura.

Realmente lo era, pero Harry no podía huir, por más que deseara hacerlo, de ella.

De su destino.

Y tanto que había luchado para no tener que sucumbir ante ella, algo imposible de hacer queriéndola como la quería, deseándola como la deseaba. ¡Por las barbas de merlín! NO debería estar ahí! ¿Cómo es que había llegado a tal situación?

Todo fue gracias a Ron y Hermione.

Con el descubrimiento de la pronta paternidad de sus dos mejores amigos y de la forma en como Ron se mostró desesperadamente feliz…, le recordó cuando él también pasó por lo mismo. La dicha, la felicidad al saber que sería padre, y también el miedo y la preocupación que sintió; pues estaban en medio de una guerra.

Como ahora.

¡Mierda! Y Ron le hizo ver, sin darse cuenta, que estaba dispuesto a todo por su familia. Incluso a dar la vida por ella, a no dejarles nunca por mas peligro que estos corrieran.

Un ejemplo que debería seguir a pesar de sus miedos.

Y si iba a morir… Bueno, mejor no pensar en eso. No cuando estaba a un paso de comenzar y disfrutar de su familia al máximo.

Eso si Ginny le aceptaba.

¡Dios! Estaba temblando de pies a cabeza y no precisamente por el frío. ¡Malditos nervios traicioneros! Mejor se relajaba.

Respiró profundamente mientras llenaba su mente de las imágenes de sus hijos jugando en la nieve, de Ginny contemplándolos con orgullo y amor, ¿En cuántas situaciones similares se había encontrado? Muchas, hasta ya había perdido la cuenta.

Pero siempre observándolos de lejos, convirtiéndose en una sombra, en un fantasma que debía conformarse solo con mirar, pero ahora…, ahora las cosas serían distintas.

Iba a estar con su familia.

-¡Niños! Dejen eso para después, ya está helando.

Era el momento de salir.

La sonrisa de Ginny se desvaneció cuando lo vio. Sus ojos reflejaban sorpresa e incredulidad, era lo mas lógico después de haberle dicho que NO iba a regresar.

Dudó, pero luego se recordó que ya había tomado una decisión. La capucha que cubría su rostro se desvaneció y el siguió avanzando hacia su familia.

-¡Papá!- exclamó su hijo antes de echarse a correr hacia él.

Harry solo se dejó guiar por sus instintos ante la proximidad de su hijo. Lo recibió con los brazos abiertos, lo estrechó contra su cuerpo y le dio un beso en la frente.

-Sabía que ibas a venir.- dijo el pequeño radiante.

Harry solo le sonrió, aunque…¡Dios! Tenía ganas de llorar, pero de felicidad. Poder estar junto a su familia sin tener que ocultarse de ellos…

-¡Ven! Vamos con mi mamá y Lily.

James lo tomó de la mano y lo condujo hacia sus dos mujeres. Cuando quedaron frente a ellas, Harry miró a su pequeña niña; ella lo miraba con curiosidad. Es verdad, ella no lo conocía; desapareció de su vida antes que naciera. La misma noche en la que Ginny y él la concibieron.

-Mira Lils, el es nuestro papá.

Lily ya lo sabía. Había tantas fotos de su papá en casa… era imposible no saber quien era, sin embargo, ¿no estaba su papá en el cielo?

-¿eres un fantasma?- le preguntó.

Harry la miró un instante con intensidad y luego no pudo evitar echarse a reír sonoramente.

Los niños se miraron y luego sonrieron. Ginny, por su parte se quedó pasmada por ese comportamiento. Era la primera vez, desde que se reencontraran, que lo veía sonreír. El frío Harry que le tocó enfrentar no más de un mes parecía nunca haber existido.

Entonces él se calmó. Sus miradas se encontraron, ella sufrió un estremecimiento por todo el cuerpo. Anhelo, nostalgia, mil sensaciones despertaron en su interior tan solo con una mirada.

Harry se acercó un poco a ella con sus ojos fijos en los suyos.

-Vine a quedarme.- le dijo.

Era todo lo que Ginny deseaba escuchar, sin embargo…

-Niños, por favor déjennos solos un momento…

James miró algo dudoso a su mamá, pero finalmente asintió y cogiendo la mano de su hermana dijo:

-Vamos Lily.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque van a hablar cosas de grandes.

-Yo soy grande.

-No tanto.

Lily puso cara, pero no dijo nada más y se dejó llevar por su hermano dentro.

Una vez la puerta se cerró, se hizo un espeluznante silencio entre Harry y Ginny. Había tanto que decir…, pero parecía que las palabras no iban a fluir tan fácilmente.

Finalmente, Ginny habló:

-¿Por qué has venido?

Era obvio que hiciera una pregunta como esa, ya que después de que Harry le dijera de que no iban a estar juntos n_unca_ más, se presentara ante ella como si no hubiera existido ninguna carta en la que él le dijera adiós. ¿Por qué? Ginny dudaba que Harry haya echo caso de la advertencia que le dejara con Hermione sobre hacer _algo estúpido _si no iba a buscarla.

Y Harry sabía perfectamente lo que su mujer estaría pensando. Decidió no darle vueltas al asunto y le dijo.

-Me di cuenta que… por más que lo intente no voy a poder mantener la promesa que me hice a mi mismo. Los niños y tu… lo son todo para mi y… quiero estar con ustedes hasta el final. Es decir, yo… si muero…

-No.- dijo Ginny negando con la cabeza.- Eso no pasará, Harry. No pasará porque no seguirás en eso. – pausa – Si lo que quieres es quedarte, créeme que yo estaré más que dispuesta a aceptarte devuelta en mi vida, pero, deberás renunciar a esa venganza tuya.

-No puedo hacerlo, sabes que no puedo.

-Pero debes hacerlo. Si de verdad te importamos, tienes que hacerlo.

-Me importan mas de lo que puedas imaginarte, pero no por ello voy a renunciar a mi venganza. Tengo…, debo acabar con Scrimgeour, McCain y toda la mierda que los siguen.- pausa- Ginny, entiende que esto no solo lo hago por mi, hay muchos que quieren ver la cabeza de Scrimgeour en una bandeja.

-Entonces que ellos se encarguen de todo, pero tu abandona.

-No me pidas eso Ginny porque no lo haré.

-Entonces puedes irte.

Harry fácilmente podría haber hecho cambiar la resolución de Ginny, sin embargo, estaba tan furioso que se limitó a darle la espalada y desaparecer.

¡Maldita ella! No iba a rogarle.

Y Ginny se quedó enfurecida cuando Harry una vez más la cambiaba por su venganza.

Aquello era peor que saber que le era infiel con otra mujer. Humillante. ¡Maldito él por dejarla!

No se lo iba a perdonar.

¿Ni aunque estuviera agonizando? ¿sería posible? Ginny no quería pensar en eso. No soportaba la idea de que él…¡Dios no! Otra vez no. No podía permitir que la historia se repitiera ¡No otra vez! Tenía que hacer algo para asegurarse de que Harry regresara con vida, ¿Pero qué? Si le acababa de decir que se fuera.

¡Estúpida, estúpida, estúpida! Ella mejor que nadie debería entenderlo en vez de estar poniéndole tantas trabas, ¿No era mejor aceptar la situación tal como estaba?

Debería.

¡Maldición!

Una oportunidad era lo que _necesitaban_ y ella como estúpida mandaba esa oportunidad a la mierda.

¡Perfecto!

Las cosas no podían salir peor, ¿verdad? Pero bueno, de qué servía lamentarse ahora, lo hecho, hecho está y por mas que intentara cambiar la situación… ¿Y si lo iba a buscar?

Esa era una idea que se le antojaba mucho, pero no, mejor no, sin embargo, cuando ingresaba a la casa…

-¿Qué haces aquí?

OoOoOoOoOoO

Draco y Ron prefirieron no comentar nada acerca del inesperado regreso de Harry. Se podía sentir claramente el aura oscura que lo rodeaba producto de la cólera que sentía por el rechazo de Ginny.

"_Cabeza dura_"- pensaba Harry mientras desenvainaba su fina espada y la agitaba acrobáticamente.

Podría haber insistido, sabía como hacerlo después de todo se trataba de su mujer y él la conocía demasiado bien, sin embargo…, bueno esa cabezonería suya lo sacaba de quicio por lo tanto…

¡Zas! ¡zas! ¡zas!

-¡Ey! Ten más cuidado con esa cosa, que terminaras cortándonos la cabeza.- protestó el rubio cuando Harry hizo una maniobra muy arriesgada con la filuda espada al punto que parecía iba a abandonar la mano que lo sujetaba.

Harry ni caso le hizo, pero dijo:

-Hay que estar preparados para las trampas que esos dos puedan usar. No podemos darnos el lujo de bajar la guardia, teniendo en cuenta, además, de los personajes importantes que tenemos bajo nuestra custodia.

-No te preocupes de nada, además, después de esta noche, los del Wizengamont sabrán finalmente quién es el villano en esta historia.

-¡Lo que sea! ya hemos prolongado demasiado este momento en juegos estúpidos. Ya va siendo hora de que Scrimgeour y McCain terminen en la mierda.

-Será todo un placer mostrarles el camino.- dijo Draco con los ojos brillantes de expectación.- quiero la cabeza de Scrimgeour.

-No eres el único.- le dijo Ron.

Ya casi estaba atardeciendo cuando, Cheyenne y Neville (alias: ID), aparecieron en el oscuro recibidor de la Mansión. Cheyenne dijo:

-Los buitres están en posición, es solo cuestión de tiempo que nuestros invitados lleguen y les hagamos hablar.

Harry no dijo nada, pero se mostró conforme con los resultados.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos, diez, quizá veinte, pero el caso es que cuando el último rayo de luz se evaporó, un suave plop se oyó en el exterior de la mansión luego se oyeron pasos y después… ¿tocaban la puerta?

Raro.

Seguramente se trataba de una trampa.

Ron, desde su posición, se asomó a la ventana y vio una sombra que a penas y se podía mantener en pié…

-¡Mierda! –rugió furioso apartándose de la ventana y corriendo hacia afuera.

Todos le llamaron, pero el no hizo caso simplemente salió y…

Pasaron un par de segundos cuando él regreso llevando entre sus brazos a una Ginny a punto de perder el conocimiento.

OoOoOoOoO

Ginny no se podía creer lo que estaba pasando. ¿Cómo sucedió? ¿Por qué? ¡Por Merlín! Y Harry que no estaba con ella…

Miró a sus visitantes, dos de ellos tenían a James y Lily. Los dos pequeños estaban inconcientes mientras eran sujetados por los gorilas que Scrimgeour había llevado con él.

Unas pesadas botas resonaron con cada paso que daba. No fue necesario que Ginny se girara para ver a su otro visitante, pues sabía muy bien de quién se trataba.

-Creo haberte pedido que huyeras y te escondieras en un lugar seguro.- dijo.- Este lugar ya no lo es.

No le era para alguien que conocía la localización de dicha propiedad. Kuno la conocía. Como amigo de Harry y suyo, como parte del _ejercito de Dumbledore, _tenía que saberlo.

-No pensé que te acordaras de este lugar.

-Tienes razón, no debería recordarlo. Debí haberlo borrado de mi memoria, en el momento en el que Harry desapareció. - Se colocó frente a ella y la miró a los ojos. Ginny tuvo un sobresalto ya que los ojos de Kuno carecían de brillo mas bien parecían… ¿tristes? ¿desesperados? – Sabias que estaba vivo, ¿verdad?

Ginny volvió a la realidad. No le respondió.

-¿Desde cuando?

-No tengo porqué darte explicaciones, Kuno.

-Ginny, ¿sabías que él es un criminal? ¿lo sabías?

-¡Calla, calla!- exclamó ella ofuscada.- No te permito que hables así de él. Harry no es ningún criminal…

-Ginny…

-El único criminal eres tú y ese arrogante y corrupto ministro.

-Tocado!- dijo el ministro medio burlón.

Ginny lo miró con ojos asesinos y Kuno apartó la mirada de ella y suspiró cansado.

- Ginny, hay cosas que no van a cambiar.

-¿Cómo tú por ejemplo?

-Escucha- continuó él como si no la hubiera oído.- Si estamos aquí bajo estas medidas es porque necesitamos que colabores con nosotros

-¡Uy, si claro!. Encantada de la vida voy ayudarte. ¡vete al infierno!

-Será mejor que lo escuches muchacha si es que quieres volver a ver a tus lindos retoños…

Ginny estuvo a punto de golpear al ministro, pero dos de los otros gorilas que habían llevado se interpusieron y la sujetaron fuertemente al punto de que por el forcejeo ella terminó siendo golpeada como si se tratara de un delincuente de alto riesgo.

Y Kuno no hizo nada para ayudarla. Estaba ahí, inmóvil observando como la golpeaban y la maltrataban. ¡Y así decía amarla!

Pero es que Kuno no podía hacer nada, aunque quisiera, estaba bajo la maldición _imperios. _Y eso Ginny no lo sabía; no obstante, Kuno trataba de librarse luchando contra esa fuerza que lo ataba. ¡Maldito Scrimgeour! Jamás se imaginó que le hiciera algo parecido.

_¡Basta, basta!__- _por un momento, Kuno sintió que se libraba de sus ataduras, sin embargo…

-Maldito seas Kuno McCain…¡cof, cof! Tu y esa maldita escoria de Scrimgeour…¡cof, cof! – decía ella entre tos cuando los gorilas la dejaron.

Y a Kuno le dolieron sus palabras, pero ella no podía saberlo, ¿verdad?

-Gracias niña, no esperábamos menos de ti- dijo el ministro.- Vamos Kuno, es hora de irnos…

"_Si lo que quieres es irte, pues vete a la mierda…_"

Kuno fue hacia el ministro con pasos de plomo, como si de un robot se tratara.

Ginny intentó ponerse de pié y correr hacia sus hijos, pero el dolor que sentía a causa de los golpes se lo impedía. ¡Dios santo! Se llevaban a sus hijos, el miserable de Scrimgeour se los estaba quitando…

¡No, no, no! No podía permitirlo.

Y Kuno deseaba poder ayudarla, evitarle ese sufrimiento pero, ¿Cómo?

-¡Mis hijos no, por favor! No me los quiten…

-Dile a Potter, que si quiere volver a ver a sus hijos se entregue y… no ponga resistencia cuando lo devolvamos al lugar de donde nunca debió regresar…

Y tras decir aquello, el ministro y séquito desaparecieron…

-_Lo siento Ginny, de verdad lo siento_.- fueron la palabras que Kuno deseaba gritarle a la pelirroja antes de dejarla y seguir al ministro.

OoOoOoOoOoO

N/A: A que quieren matar a Scrimgeour. ¡Jijijiji! Acepto toda clase de sugerencias para un doloroso asesinato. Dejen reviews.

Saludos.

_Rosita_.


	10. Chapter 10

Mil disculpas a todos los lectores de este fiction. Sí, sí, siempre lo mismo, ¿verdad? ¡Sorry! De verdad no he querido demorarme tanto con este fiction, pero verán… de pronto me quedé en blanco, y eso que solo me faltaban un par de párrafos. En estos momentos deben estar odiando me y que sé yo… seguramente tampoco querrán entrar a leer ni mucho menos dejarme un review por tanta demora, pero… creo que podré sobreponerme, pues entiendo la rabia de ustedes por la NO tan pronta actualización! Yo también soy lectora y les entiendo.

Sin más les dejo pa que lean el capi.

_Capitulo 10_.

Si el mundo es tal y como es, entonces Harry lo odiaba. Y odiaba a todos los seres que hacían posible ese odio.

Scrimgeour. McCain.

Una cosa era el odio y la guerra que existía entre ellos. A Harry no le importaba que se metieran con él, pero con su familia… Nunca debieron meterse con su mujer y sus hijos.

Iba a matarlos.

-Lo siento, Harry. De verdad que lo siento.- decía Neville sintiéndose responsable de lo ocurrido a la familia de su gran amigo.

Harry no respondió. Seguía mirando el oscuro horizonte de la noche.

-Calma, Neville.- decía Ron- No es culpa tuya que las cosas no salieran cono lo esperábamos.

-Pero es que yo, ¡Diablos! – pausa. – Creo que ellos saben, no sé como, pero lo saben.

-Puede que si…

-No, estoy seguro, de lo contrario no habríamos caído en esto, ¿ves? Ginny está mal herida y los niños desaparecidos…

Silencio.

-Quizá hayan planeado las cosas en algún lugar fuera del ministerio.

-Tal vez, pero entonces cómo explicas el hecho de que hayan estado fanfarroneando que _capturarnos, _era un juego de niños.- insistió Neville.

-Quizá haya sido un farol para despistarnos.- dijo Ron. – Yo lo haría.

Otro silencio.

-Esto solo adelanta nuestros planes.- finalmente habló Harry.

Ron y Neville lo miraron con cierto recelo. Ron dijo:

-Aún ni siquiera tenemos bien establecidas las piezas del ajedrez. No puedes dejarte simplemente capturar y arriesgar a que te maten. No te precipites.

Harry no respondió, pero Ron pudo descifrar el significado de su silencio: _no hay tiempo._

Y no, la verdad es que no la había.

-Entonces, ¿está decidido?

Harry se volvió hacia él y lo miró a los ojos con esa aura oscura rodeando sus pupilas. Estaba decidido.

Se hizo un breve silencio, roto, luego por la llegada de Draco y Chayenne.

-¿Qué averiguaron?- les preguntó inmediatamente Ron.

La joven suspiró con pesar mientras se dejaba caer cansinamente sobre una butaca. Draco dijo:

-Hay rastros de magia shaman.- hizo una pausa.- Al parecer la persona que logró infiltrarse en la casa sin que pudieras sentir su presencia, tiene un gran flujo de poder corriendo por sus venas. – le dijo a Harry que lo miraba con cierta sospecha.

-Es decir…-comenzó Ron.

-Sí. -Asintió Draco.- Alguien se a aliado al ministro.

Tres pares de ojos se centraron sobre Chayenne. Esta suspiró otra vez con el mismo malestar antes de soltar la novedad.

-Nadie de mi pueblo se uniría al ministro, no cuando este… acabo con la reina y el heredero. – Pausa. Todos los presentes sabían la verdad, sin embargo… - Pero mi padre siempre tuvo la sospecha de que el heredero de nuestra raza jamás fue asesinado, y la verdad es que yo…, a pesar de todo también lo creo así.

-Espera Chayenne, ¿que estas tratando de decirnos?- le preguntó Ron teniendo un presentimiento.

-Ya no tengo mas dudas. – miró a sus tres amigos- Kuno McCain, él es… es Lawrence Asakura. Mi hermano. El próximo Shaman King.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Finalmente, después de una dura batalla, Kuno logró deshacerse del Imperios, ¡Maldición! Nunca se imaginó que le resultaría difícil deshacerse de él. Ese hijo de puta de Scrimgeour le había pillado de sorpresa y con algunas copas de más; pero, eso no era una excusa… debía admitirlo, era débil, no, mejor dicho, un cobarde mal nacido…

Si hubiera querido se habría resistido a la maldición aún con una o mil copas demás ¡para qué negarlo! No había duda, en el fondo quería hacerle daño a Ginny, ¿despecho? Quizá. Pero actuar bajo aquel mecanismo resultaba vergonzoso…"_No debí_" se dijo así mismo, sin embargo, lo hecho, hecho está y ya nada podía hacer para cambiar las cosas. Ginny debía estar sufriendo por la separación con sus hijos, y Harry… ¡Mierda! Seguramente debía estar escupiendo púas de fuego por la boca… "_creo que moriré_"- pensó, -"_pero antes debo dejar mi conciencia tranquila_".

¡Como si fuera tan fácil remediar la perrada que había hecho! Pero de todos modos lo intentaría. Por el momento, se limitaría a seguirle el juego a Scrimgeour; le haría creer que aún estaba bajo el control del Imperius, no por él, sino por los hijos de Ginny.

Pobres. Ellos no tenían porqué estar pasando por aquel trauma. No tenían nada que ver con la guerra declarada entre su padre y el ministro y él… Iba a cuidarlos. Estaba decidido. Haría todo lo que estuviera a su alcance para protegerlos de los arrebatos del ministro, pero ¿Cómo? Si supuestamente estaba bajo el control de Scrimgeour. ¡Maldición, maldición! Debía pensar en algo y rápido, antes de que Harry llegara para el intercambio.

Tenía entendido que para después de aquello, Harry no sería asesinado sino llevado y encerrado en Azkaban de por vida. Una vez dentro, se convertiría en el _juguete _del ministro hasta que este se cansara. Le mataría lentamente.

No es que le importara lo que le pasara a Harry, pero tampoco creía justo que Scrimgeour utilizara a los hijos de Ginny para tal propósito. Tras un suspiro se puso de pie y se dirigió a la habitación en que tenían a los niños cautivos. Cuando llegó a la entrada le dijo al único guardia que custodiaba la entrada que se retirara. Este no objetó, sin embargo, lo miró con cierta sospecha. Una vez lejos el guardia, Kuno ingresó a la habitación. Todo estaba silencioso, y lo que era más curiosos aún, parecía no haber nadie en su interior, no obstante cuando avanzó un poco más sintió un duro golpe en la cabeza y luego otro en la espalda. Después alguien se lanzaba por detrás y le cogía las piernas para hacerle caer.

-¿Qué diablos…?- intentaba incorporarse, pero alguien le plantó pie sobre sus partes dejándolo K.O. momentáneamente.

-Eres uno de los malos.- se escuchó la voz de un niño.- ¡Lily! Trae rápido la cuerda.

Se escuchó unos pasos apresurados que se alejaban y que luego volvían arrastrando algo consigo.

-Hay que amarrarlo bien.

-Has el nudo que mami te enseñó.- se escuchó la voz de una pequeña.

A James no le gustaba que le dijeran las cosas que sabía tenía que hacer. Miró ceñudo a su hermanita pero no dijo nada. Centró toda su atención en el nudo en el que estaba trabajando ya que era un poco difícil de hacer, pero ni siquiera llevaba la mitad del procedimiento cuando una risa estridente llenó la habitación. Los dos niños se sobresaltaron al instante y se alejaron del emisor de tal risa. Kuno se regodeaba de lo lindo mientras se incorporaba y con un par de movimientos se deshacía fácilmente de las cuerdas con las que James intentaba aprisionarlo.

-¿Creen realmente que con esto conseguirán detenerme?- les dijo levantando las cuerdas.- ¡Olvídenlo!

¡Nunca! Estaban furiosos y frustrados porque _el plan _no les había funcionado como esperaban. Sobre todo James.

-Escúchenme niños, si creen que con este truco van a lograr escapar de esta fortaleza, se han equivocado. ¿saben cuantas personas a parte de mi hay cuidando este lugar?

Los niños intercambiaron una rápida mirada. Y luego James dijo con la más odiada y característica arrogancia de su padre:

-Mi papá los derrotará a todos.

Kuno sonrió con mofa.

-Tu padre no es invencible, niño.- le dijo. La carita de James se puso roja de la cólera. Kuno suspiró conteniendo sus ganas de sacudir al pequeño ya que era idéntico a su padre y eso lo ponía de malas, así que usando toda su fuerza de autocontrol se obligó a recordarse que también era hijo de Ginny y que por ese motivo iba a hacer lo que haría.

-Quiero que me escuchen con atención.- dijo seriamente.-Sé que en este momento piensan que soy el más cruel de los villanos, y no les culpo por pensarlo, pero créanme que estoy arrepentido de lo que he hecho y por ese motivo deseo enmendarme.- suspiró armándose de paciencia ya que James tenía cara de no creerle nada. Era natural, ya que a James nunca le gusto.- Quero ayudarles a escapar de aquí. Llevarlos con su padre.

La carita de Lily se encendió de alegría, pero la de James seguía siendo de absoluta desconfianza.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó con astucia. Y Kuno pensó que el pequeño era muy valiente como ara plantarle cara.

-Porque quiero ayudarle.

-Pero tu nos trajiste aquí…

-Ese no era yo.- se explicó tratando de ser cuidadoso con lo que decía. No quería que el pequeño le pusiera las cosas más difíciles.- Estuve bajo el control de un encantamiento, ¿Conoces el _imperius_? ¿Has oído hablar de él? - El pequeño asintió no muy seguro del significado pese haber oído esa palabra en boca de su abuelito y de algunos tíos.- Bueno, ese encantamiento tiene el poder controlar a las personas o animales. Yo estuve bajo ese hechizo pero ahora ya no ya que pude deshacerme de él. Es por eso que he venido a ayudarles.

El pequeño seguía mirándolo con celos, ¿podía creerle? Kuno aún no le decía sus verdaderas intenciones del porqué quería ayudarles.

-James, quiero ir a casa.- le dijo su hermana al lado. La miró. Los ojitos de Lily estaban hinchados y rojos después de horas de llanto. No podía soportar verla así, además él también quería volver a casa, pero… Miró a Kuno. Al parecer todo indicaba que él era su única opción.

Aunque no le gustara.

Asintió y tras un suspiro aceptó el que Kuno les ayudara volver a casa.

-Volveré en unas horas, así que les voy a pedir que descansen todo lo que puedan ya que esta noche será muy larga.

¿Qué tan larga? Muy larga.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Cuando Ginny despertó, poco le importó el dolor que sentía debido a la maldición cruciatus y a los golpes del que fuera victima. Se levantó de la cama dispuesta en hacer lo que sea con tal de recuperar a sus hijos. Hermione intentó detenerla, pero Ginny empezó a gritar histérica.

-Sé como te sientes….- le decía la castaña.

-No, no puedes saberlo. No eres madre, por lo tanto no entiendes mi dolor.

-Bueno, quizás tengas algo de razón, pero…- sus manos se movieron por instinto hacia su vientre donde descansaba su hijo. A Ginny no le paso desapercibido esta acción pero aún así le dijo que no era lo mismo.

-Voy a buscarlos.

-¿Y se puede saber como estando herida como estas? – le dijo exasperada la castaña.

-No me importa si estoy a medio morir lo único que quiero es a mis hijos de vuelta. Conmigo, aquí a mi lado.

-Ginny…

-Ellos son la razón de mi existencia, Hermione. Sin ellos no concibo la vida. No la quiero.

Y diciendo esto, a pesar del terrible dolor que sentía, salió de la habitación dispuesta a cumplir con su palabra.

-¡Ginny! ¡Espera!- grito Hermione yendo tras ella, sin embargo, antes de alcanzarla siquiera y poder detenerla, alguien más se le había adelantado y le impedía el paso.- ¡Gracias a Dios!- dijo suspirando aliviada aunque pronto su alivio desapareció para que reapareciera la preocupación.

En el rostro de Harry impasible y el de Ginny era un derroche de ira y desafío.

-Voy a buscar a mis hijos.- dijo decidida a enfrentarlo.

Harry enarcó una ceja sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

-Hermione…- dijo sin mirarla. Hermione obviamente sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

-De acuerdo.- dio. Tenía que irse antes de que la tormenta estalle. Pasó por el lado de sus dos mejores amigos mientras les lanzaba una mirada de precaución. Entendía perfectamente por lo que debían estar pasando ya que eran los padres de dos inocentes secuestrados.

Pasó un minuto, tal vez menos, pero lo cierto era que ninguno había retirado la mirada del otro.

-Vuelve a la cama.- habló finalmente Harry con voz áspera, clara advertencia de que no quería desobediencia cosa que resultaba difícil teniendo enfrente a la persona mas rebelde que había conocido en su vida.

-Solo cuando mis hijos estén de vuelta.- le dijo.

-Iré por ellos.- dijo firmemente.

-De eso no tengo ni la menor duda, pero por si acaso iré contigo.

Los ojos de Harry brillaron peligrosamente.

-Tú no darás ni un solo paso fuera de esta casa. Te quedarás quieta y tranquila a la espera de la vuelta de los niños, ¿entendido?

No le gusto la orden y así se lo hizo saber. Harry estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no estrangularla. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan terca?

-…además, hay algo de todo esto que no me gusta y tengo un mal presentimiento.- finalizó la pelirroja.

-Todo saldrá bien- fue la respuesta sincera de Harry.

Ginny lo miró con recelo, pero antes de que formulara cualquier pregunta, Harry decidió que la charla se había terminado. Forcejearon un poco ya que Ginny ponía resistencia a la orden de Harry

-¡Es suficiente!- exclamó Harry y entonces la levantó en brazos sin importarle que ella se quejara por el dolor que sentía, aunque este dolor físico no era nada comparado con el del alma que la aquejaba.

Con los ojos llenos de lagrimas le pidió a Harry que no la dejara fuera de lo haría por recuperar a los niños.

-¿Quiero ir contigo?

-No.

-¡Por favor!

-¡He dicho que no Ginevra! ¿Qué parte no entiendes?

-¡Son mis hijos!

-También son míos.

Se miraron con rabia, pesar, tristeza, impotencia, frustración. ¡Por Merlín! Ambos estaban sufriendo por el rapto de sus hijos y lo peor de todo era que no podían hacer nada a menos que alguien salga lastimado.

-Harry…

-Quédate en la cama.- le dijo con voz amenazante.

Ella lo miró con odio.

-¡No me puedes obligar!- decidida se levantó y corrió hacia la salida. A penas y había tocado la perilla, esta había girado, y se había abierto la puerta un centímetro cuando de golpe se cerró. Y la rabia y frustración se apoderó de ella cuando se percato que el culpable ni siquiera había movido un dedo para lograr su cometido. Se giró hacia él. Se encontraba en el mismo lugar en el que se había detenido cuando pasó de él.

-¡Maldito desgraciado!- corrió hacia él y comenzó a golpearlo con todas sus fuerzas.- ¡Todo esto es por tu culpa!- En realidad no quería decir aquello, sabía que estaba siendo injusta con él, pero debido al dolor y la impotencia que sentía, la rabia que se había apoderado de ella…Alguien tenía que pagar por su dolor, por su frustración.

Harry ya lo sabía. Sabía que Ginny quería desahogarse de alguna u otra forma, y no la culpaba por echarle la culpa ya que él de verdad creía que la tenía y quizá por eso no se defendía y dejaba que se desahogara con él. _Mátame_, le habría dicho si no tuviera que ir por los niños.

Y cuando Ginny se dio cuenta que Harry no iba a defenderse de ninguna manera se apartó de él con las lagrimas resbalándole por las mejillas.

A Harry le dolía verla sufrir de esa manera ¡Diablos! ¿Por qué tenía que suceder…? Su expresión se endureció tras jurarse internamente que iba a hacer pagar a los responsables. Scrimgeour, Kuno…

-Voy a matarlos….-Harry no tenía la intensión de decir este último pensamiento en voz alta, pero con toda la rabia que sentía…

Ginny lo miró sin saber si había escuchado bien o no. La angustia que había sentido, no solo por haber perdido a sus niños sino por alguna otra cosa desconocida, había regresado. Y ahora ya sabía la razón.

-¿Qué piensas hacer?- le preguntó tratando de no romper a llorar una vez más debido a esa conocida sensación. Harry la miró pero no dijo nada.- ¡Maldita sea Harry! ¡¿Qué piensas hacer?!

Harry sabía que si le decía a Ginny lo del intercambio haría hasta lo imposible por impedirlo, así que no le quedó de otra que poner en escena una distracción que los relajaría a los dos.

Se acercó a ella y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar la besó. Ginny se quedó de piedra ante este sorpresivo ataque que no entendió, así como tampoco entendió el motivo y que al instante le correspondió con una fuerza que no creyó que lo haría. Sus lenguas se encontraron en una salvaje y erótica danza. Se mordían más no se besaban y alguien terminó con el labio ensangrentado. Y más luego, cuando yacían desnudos en la cama, Harry la penetró con una dura embestida para luego retirarse y volver y repetir el mismo proceso una y otra vez. Eso provocó que Ginny en medio de su delirio enterrara las uñas en la piel de su marido. Cuello, espalda, pecho sangraban…, pero eso no importaba. A Harry aquello no le producía dolor mas bien lo incitaba a continuar, a enterrarse con mucho más fuerza en ella. La cama temblaba, la cabecera impactaba contra la pared. Nunca antes se habían amado de aquella descomunal forma, sería porque nunca antes el odio, la rabia y todos esos sentimientos negativos habían estado presentes como en ese momento. Si, eso debía ser, pero no importaba mientras aquello les hiciera olvidar por unos instantes la presión y la angustia por la que estaban pasando. Les relajaría y les haría pensar con mas calma la situación o simplemente los agotaría hasta dejarlos dormidos sin fuerzas para luchar y enfrentar el destino.

-Duerme pequeña… te prometo que los niños estarán de vuelta.

¿Los niños? ¿Solo los niños? ¿Y él? Ginny también lo quería de vuelta a él. Quiso hacérselo saber empero sus ojos se cerraban agotados y su cuerpo entumecido se relajaba junto al fuerte y resistente cuerpo de su marido. SE maldijo por ser tan débil y lo maldijo a él por lo que le estaba haciendo antes de quedarse completamente inconciente.

Una vez más la historia se volvía a repetir.

OoOoOoOoOoO

-¿Pero que cojones tienes en la boca?- le preguntó Ron no pudiendo reprimir su curiosidad sobre el labio inferior de Harry salvajemente atacado, como si hubiera estado a punto de ser arrancado.

-No es nada.- dijo secamente uniéndose a sus compañeros.

Draco se rió de buena gana mientras Ron lo miraba con el ceño fruncido. Era tan evidente lo que tenía en la boca que la pregunta de Ron había estado fuera de lugar.

-¿Está todo listo?- quiso saber Harry mientras le daba un último vistazo al plan que Ron había ideado.

-Sí, solo faltaba que te nos unieras para empezar.- Bueno y ahora que Harry ya estaba ahí debían marcharse, sin embargo, en un último intento de Ron por persuadir a su cuñado y mejor amigo, dijo:- siempre y podríamos llevar a cabo lo otro y así nadie resultaría…

-¿Ron, que parte de _No hay tiempo, _no has entendido? – le recordó.

-Entonces, otra vez piensas abandonar a mi hermana, ¿verdad?- Harry lo miró con ojos oscuros.- ¡Vale! Entonces vete a la mierda y allá tú.

Y pasó por su lado, chocando su hombro con el suyo, hacia el recibidor. Los otros lo siguieron sabiendo que era mejor dejar los retrasos de lado. Harry se quedó un momento de pie observando silenciosamente a sus amigos. A sus verdaderos amigos que se preocupaban por él y que al igual que Ron no estaban muy contentos con su plan. No es que fuera malo, en realidad de todas formas se iba a levar a cabo pero no en las circunstancias actuales. Dos vidas inocentes estaban en medio de todo. La vida de sus dos hijos. Por ellos es que iba a adelantar sus planes. Se entregaría al enemigo y una vez en su poder dejaría que este hiciera lo que deseara con él, no obstante, había un propósito, una misión a seguir.

-Harry.- la voz de Hermione lo detuvo una vez más, pero no se giró a mirarla ya que supo lo que iba a decirle.

-No cambiaré de opinión Hermione, si es lo que quieres que haga.

-No, eso ya lo sé. Solo… solo quería decirte algo…, mas bien, pedirte algo.- Harry se volvió hacia ella para mirarla. Hermione era como su hermana y quizá por eso que ella tenía cierto poder sobre él.- Cuídate y asegúrate de regresar con vida. No olvides que tienes una familia que te necesita.

No podía esperar menos de Hermione. Ella sabía como persuadirlo en ciertas cosas. Le sonrió con una mueca antes de darle la espalda y decirle mientras se alejaba:

-Cuida de Ginny, y dile que no se preocupe por nada.

-Harry…

-Todo va a salir bien.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Kuno se maldijo a sí mismo por haber sido tan estúpido ya que creyó que con una simple capa de invisibilidad, creada por él mismo, sería más que suficiente para lograr la fuga de los pequeños. Se equivocó y fue un error garrafal. ¡Pero bueno!, quién le iba a decir que el ministro iba a aparecer y que una comitiva se uniría él, luego, para ponerle las cosas del color de mierda.

-¿Qué haces por aquí y a estas horas Kuno?

-Ministro.- su voz sonó sorprendida ya que no se esperaba encontrarlo en ese lado deshabitado de la propiedad.

-Sí, yo.- dijo el ministro medio burlón. - ¿Qué pasa Kuno? Estas como nervioso.

-¿Por qué piensa eso ministro?

-No lo sé. Por eso he de preguntarte.

-Todo está perfectamente bien.- contestó demasiado rápido, cosa que fue n error ya que se supone que estaba confundido por una maldición y por lo tanto su razonamiento debería ser impreciso.

¡Maldición! Scrimgeour lo miró calculadoramente como si supiera…, ¿existiría la posibilidad de que supiera que ya no lo tenía bajo su poder?

¡Daba igual!

-¡Mendigo muchacho! ¿has logrado deshacerte de la maldición, verdad?

Ya no tenía porqué negarlo.

-No habrá pensado que durara para siempre o sí.

-Solo el tiempo suficiente como para que te enfrentaras a Potter, pero creo que eso no se va a poder- se encogió de hombros y riendo añadió:- Me da la impresión que me vas a traicionar.

-Solo quiero hacer lo mejor… para todos- añadió en un intento de hacerle recapacitar a Scrimgeour de sus actos.

El ministro sacudió su cabeza de león y mientras desenvainaba su varita se acercó hacia Kuno sabiendo que este no haría nada contra él.

-Creo que voy a matarte, pero antes me aseguraré de que esos mocosos no salgan de aquí. ¡_Accio! _capa de invisibilidad.

La capa salio volando hacia el ministro para después consumirse en el fuego. Dos pequeños niños que habían permanecidos inmóviles y silenciosos ante la intercepción del ministro, estaban horrorizados al darse cuenta que habían sido descubiertos en su fuga hacia casa.

Debido a la sorpresa, la reacción de uno fue tardía. ¡Maldición! ¿Cómo mierda lo supo Scrimgeour?

-_¡Corran! _– les gritó Kuno a los niños al verlos paralizados de miedo.

Iba a hacer todo lo que estuviera a su alcance para darles tiempo de huir, sin embargo…

-¡_Atrápenlos_!- dijo con una sonrisa maquiavélicamente triunfante.

De la nada aparecieron como 15 aurores, o mejor dicho, podría llamárseles matones.

-¡No!- gritaba Lily cuando la tomaron en brazos y la cargaron.-¡Mamá!

-¡Lily!- gritó James queriendo soltarse de su captor e ir con su hermana quien lloraba a lagrima viva.- ¡déjenla! ¡Lily!

-Valientes, como el padre…- decía Scrimgeour mirando a los niños con una sonrisa divertida. – Pero eso de nada les servirá.

-¡Basta ministro! ¡Ya basta! ¡son solo niños! Ellos no tienen porqué estar aquí.

Scrimgeour le lanzó una mirada de odio a Kuno.

-Tal vez tengas razón, pero ya que _tú sabes quien a vuelto, _esta es la única forma de ponerle un freno a ese hijo de puta.- pausa – Y una vez que acabe con él definitivamente lo haré con su familia, claro que a la mujer la dejaré para el último ya que pienso jugar con ella por un tiempo hasta que…

No terminó de hablar ya que Kuno lo silenció con un golpe en medio de la cara. Scrmgeour salió volando hacia un lado y cuando Kuno había sacado su varia para acabar con él, fue sujeto como por 5 de los tipos que habían aparecido acompañando al ministro.

Lo desarmaron y enseguida comenzaron a darle la paliza de su vida.

-¡Aplástenlo!- ordenó el ministro mientras se ponía de pie y miraba con verdadero odio a Kuno.

Y cuando un charco de sangre rodeaba a Kuno, cuando ya ni siquiera sentía ni una sola extremidad de su cuerpo pidió con todas sus fuerzas al cielo que protegiera a Ginny y a sus hijos.

-Nunca…- tos, tos, tos- toca…ras a Gi…- tos, tos, tos.- Ginny. – escupía sangre. La poca que le quedaba.

-Eso lo veremos muchacho.

-Eres un…¡Agr!

-Mucho cuidado con lo que dices mi querido muchacho. Ya sabes, hay niños presentes.

Los sollozos de los niños se escuchaban mientras miraban la escena horrorizados. James miraba fijamente a Kuno con pena. Mientras que Lily se cubría los ojitos fuertemente y se cubría las orejas para no tener que escuchar nada.

-¡No lo lastimen! ¡no le hagan daño!- gritaba James cuando reaccionó de su aturdimiento.

-James…- Kuno a penas y pudo levantar ligeramente su mano hacia el pequeño antes de que esta caiga secamente sobre el suelo.- Harry…

Rogó McCain para que este apareciera lo más rápido posible y salvara a los niños del infierno en el que estaban viviendo.

-¿sabes? Yo también creo que será igual a su padre, por eso tengo que acabar con ese crío cuando llegue el momento. No quiero que se convierta en un nuevo obstáculo para mí. Así como tú lo estas siendo ahora.

-¡Pudrete!

-No. El que se va a pudrir eres tú no yo. – e hincándose junto a él le enterró la varita en el pecho. Kuno grito hasta que sintió como la garganta se le desgarraba.- Es una lastima que tengas que morir, pero no me queda de otra.- pausa y como todo villano sonrió decidido a confesar una de sus fechorías.- Te contaré un secreto.- otra pausa mientras disfrutaba del sufrimiento de Kuno.- Yo fui quien traicionó a tu familia, y maté a tu madre y estuve a punto de hacerlo con tu padre.- los ojos de Kuno se agrandaron todo lo que se pudo permitir. Horrorizado, enfadado, triste… y confundido porque Scrimgeour había dicho que estuvo a punto de matar a su padre, ¿acaso este estaba vivo? Scrimgeour pareció adivinar lo que se estaba preguntando así que le soltó.- Sí, tu padre está vivo.- y añadió, - Y es Io Asakura…

El grito de furia de Kuno rompió la tranquilidad de la noche. Toda la vida había creído que Io Asakura, el hombre al que había odiado desde que tuvo memoria, había sido el responsable de su infancia solitaria, sin embargo, resultó ser que el único responsable después de todo había sido Rufus Scrimgeour. ¡Maldito! Iba a matarlo por haberle arrebatado de su familia, por haber matado a su madre y por haberle inculcado el odio hacia su padre.

Scrimgeour apenas y podía respirar cuando uno de sus hombres actuó aprisa y separó a Kuno de su garganta, ahora moreteada por el intento de estrangulamiento.

Kuno quería matar a Scrimgeour, borrarlo de la faz de la tierra, pero con la escasa energía que poseía y con los nuevos golpes que tan amablemente le suministraron como tranquilizantes.

Lo último que escuchó y vio Kuno fue a los niños llamándole, a Scrimgeour junto a él apuntándole con la varita directamente sobre su pecho mientras pronunciaba la maldición asesina y a alguien, a quien no vio pero que reconoció su voz, decir:

-¡Basta de juegos! Creo que ya ha sido suficiente, ministro.

OoOoOoOoOoO

A unos 20 metros se encontraba Harry y la rebelión. Una flecha con la punta envuelta en fuego salió volando hasta colocarse en medio de Kuno y Scrimgeour. El segundo retrocedió unos pasos medio confundido mientras que por una seña de Harry, Chayenne se apreció al lado de Kuno para tomarlo en brazos y desaparecer con él y reaparecer junto a los suyos.

-Lawrence…- dijo Chayenne con el rostro desencajado por el mal estado en el que su _hermano_ se encontraba. Y pensar que lo creyó muerto durante casi toda su vida, ¿Quién iba a decirle que el hombre al que ella tanto odiaba como Scrimgeour terminaría siendo sangre de su sangre? Pensó en su padre y en el calvario que este había vivido durante más de 25 años por su hijo desaparecido.

Por culpa de Rufus Scrimgeour.

Con determinación y jurándose que no descansaría hasta acabar con Scrimgeour, se unió a los otros.

Por otro lado los ojos de Harry estaban clavados sobre Scrimgeour. Fríos, oscuros… Y si no fuera porque Scrimgeour tenía un as bajo la manga nunca habría sido capaz de sostenerle la mirada.

Con una sonrisa de triunfo, Scrimgeour le señaló exactamente hacia donde James y Lily se hallaban.

Lily estaba inconsciente mientras que James estaba siendo amordazado y sujetado de tal forma que resulta lastimado. Miro al ministro con la venganza reflejada en los ojos.

-Déjalos ir ahora.- escupió Harry.

Sin que se le borrara la sonrisa socarrona, Scrimgeour dijo:

-Los soltaré, pero creo que tenemos un acuerdo.

¡como si no lo supiera ya!

Miró a Ron para que este se dirigiera a los niños mientras él avanzaba hacia Scrimgeour.

Todo parecía transcurrir en cámara lenta. Harry miraba a Scrimgeour mientras avanzaba, en ningún momento se volvió hacia su hijo que lo llamaba. No podía. No debía hacerlo porque si lo hacía, si lo hacía querría ir con él y Lily, y entonces podía estallar una batalla en la que sus hijos se vieran envueltos, y por nada del mundo podía permitir que estos salieran lastimados..

-¡Papá!- gritaba James con desesperación, pero Harry siguió sin volver sus ojos hacia él.

-¿Qué pasa Potter? ¿tienes miedo?- preguntó el ministro cuando lo tuvo frente a él.

Pero Harry no le respondió.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Te comieron la lengua?

-…-

-¡Maldito hijo de perra! ¡Contesta! ¡crucio!

-…-pero Harry no grito.

-¡No! ¡Papá!- seguía gritando James.

-¡Maldita sea!- gruño Harry.- ¡Ron, lárgate de una puta vez!-exclamó antes de volver a sentir el cruciatus sobre su cuerpo, dos, tres y mil veces más hasta perder el conocimiento.

Oooooooooo

Bueno, en mi opinión estuvo muy bien, pero como yo no soy ustedes y tal vez no les guste como me quedo… dejarme un review sería lo último que les pediría, pero, que conste que estoy haciendo todo el esfuerzo posible para poder continuar este fic y cumplir con ustedes, que creo que es lo más importante.

Hasta la próxima, (que espero que sea pronto antes de que termine este mes), cuídense mucho y dejenme saber si les gusto o no el chapter….

Salu2.


	11. Chapter 11

¡Hola! Sip, otra vez yo. Y tal como se los prometí aquí está el nuevo capi. Sorry por la demora. Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde la ultima vez que no tengo excusa. Como expliqué en A pesar de todo, mi vida está toda patas arriba y conforme avanza el día a día, todo se me complica.

En fin, no los quiero aburrir con mis cosas así que mejor pasemos a la lectura. Disfruten.

_La rebelión del elegido, a un paso del final._

_Capitulo 11_.

-¿Mami, lónle ta papito? Ginny no supo que contestarle a su hija. Tal vez la verdad sería lo mejor, pero, ¿cómo explicarle a una niña de tres años que su padre estaba preso en una celda de Azkaban por traición? No tuvo que hacerlo.

-El malo se lo llevo – dijo James de pronto. Luego de haber estado por casi un día durmiendo, desde su llegada, bajo los efectos de una poción, para su rápida recuperación debido al maltrato físico que había sufrido, finalmente había despertado.

-¿El malo? – preguntó la niña sin entender.

-Sí. ¿No te acuerdas? – Lily no se acordaba. Negó con la cabeza. James suspiró. Luego miró a su mamá. Su mamita se veía muy triste.

-¿Mi papá va a regresar, verdad?

Ginny cuanto quiso decir que sí, pero la verdad es que no sabía si eso era posible... ¡Oh, Harry! ¿por qué, por qué? Harry no tenía ningún derecho a hacerles eso. Volver para después dejarlos. "_Todo forma parte de un plan para sacar al ministro del puesto; claro que el secuestro de los niños no estaba previsto._" Le había explicado Ron después de que ella le exigiera una explicación clara y concisa o sino iba a quitarle la cabeza si no le decía la verdad. Queriendo matarla por amenazarlo, una justificación tonta por cierto, él le había explicado paso a paso lo que iban a hacer para sacar a Harry de Azkaban y acabar con el ministro de una vez por todas.

El plazo sería en una semana desde su encierro.

No había pasado ni un día.

Pero Ginny sabía mejor que nadie, que Harry era completamente capaz de enfrentarse al ministro y a su ejercito solito. Sin ayuda de nadie. "_idiota_" lo era "_No debiste_" sin embargo, comprendió a su pesar, que era el momento de ponerle fin a la dictadura del ministro.

La corrupción debía acabar.

El futuro que tanto deseaba, no solo para ella sino para muchas personas que querían ver al ministro acabado, estaba solo a la vuelta de la esquina.

Y Harry era el único capaz de hacerlo.

Después de todo era el elegido.

Habiendo llegado a esa conclusión, Ginny miró a sus hijos, sobre todo a James, e hizo una promesa que cumpliría sí o sí.

-Lo traeré de vuelta. Pase lo que pase, les traeré de vuelta a su padre.

No importaba nada. Nada. Así sea lo último que haga en la vida ella iba a traerlo de regreso.

La guerra de Harry ahora también era la suya.

ooOoo

-¿Estoy muerto?

Si lo estuviera no sentiría tanto dolor como en esos momentos.

-Debo estar en el infierno.

Pero entonces, ¿Por qué se sentía rodeado de tanta paz?

Lentamente fue abriendo los ojos. Al principio vio todo borroso, pero conforme su vista se iba adaptando a la luz todo lo pudo ver con mas claridad.

Miró en torno. Nada de aquel lugar se le hacía familiar y sin embargo, sentía como si ya hubiera estado ahí antes. Se hallaba en una amplia habitación con escaso mobiliario. A penas había una cómoda, un armario, un sillón y un par de veladores a los dos lados de la cama que ocupaba.

-¿Dónde estoy?- se preguntó nervioso e inquieto. ¿Qué era esa sensación que tenía?

-Estas en casa. – respondió una voz amable.

Kuno buscó la procedencia de aquella voz.

-¿Quién es? ¿dónde...?

Y de pronto entre las sombras salió un hombre. Vestido con una túnica color azul oscuro. El hombre se acercó a Kuno con una sutil sonrisa en el rostro. Por alguna inexplicable razón, el corazón de Kuno comenzó a latir desbocadamente ¿quién era ese sujeto? ¿por qué se le hacía tan familiar? De pronto todo se hizo mas claro.

Era Io Asakura.

Su padre.

Entonces todos los recuerdos de la noche anterior vinieron a su mente ocasionándole un terrible dolor de cabeza. Las lagrimas se asomaron a sus hermosos ojos verdes.

Grito de rabia.

Scrimgeour era la mierda. El muy hijo de perra lo había apartado de su familia y no solo eso, había echo que creciera odiando a su padre. Io Asakura. Levantó sus ojos hacia él descubriendo que este le miraba imperturbable.

Y tras un corto silencio que pareció horas, Kuno apartó la mirada de su padre tratando de apaciguar su mente confusa. ¿qué debía hacer, o decir? Ok, eso sin duda no iba a ser un buen comienzo.

-Pensé que habías muerto – finalmente habló Io. Kuno lo miró. – Scrimgeour nos envió pruebas de tu muerte un mes después de tu desaparición. Yo... no debí creer en ellas.

Ya, ¿y qué hubiera pasado si no hubiese creído en ellas? ¿Le habría buscado? ¿Y que habría hecho después? Obviamente le habría llevado a casa con él.

_Papá, ¿por qué dejaste que el ministro me llevara con él? ¿por qué no me buscaste? ¿Por qué papá, por qué?_

Las lagrimas brotaron de sus ojos. Dolía. Dolía saber que su vida podría haber sido diferente si Scrimgeour nunca hubiese intervenido. _Habría sido mejor persona_, pensó, y todos aquellos errores que cometió en el pasado... pero ya estaba hecho, ahora ya no podía dar marcha atrás ni aunque quisiera.

-¿Cómo... cómo supiste que estaba vivo si me creíste muerto? – pregunto de pronto.

-Fue a través de Harry Potter. Hace cinco años, el muchacho vino a nosotros muy mal herido. Estuvo a un paso de morir. Cuidamos de él aunque parecía que nada iba a salvarlo, no obstante, pasó el tiempo y él presentó mejoría. Yo creo que las ganas de volver a su esposa e hijo hizo posible que el regresara entre los muertos y también... sus deseos de venganza. – hizo una pausa. Io miró a los ojos de su hijo – fue ahí que lo supe. Estabas vivo. – hizo otra pausa y mientras se acercaba a una de las ventanas y miraba al oscuro exterior retrocedió en el pasado, precisamente antes de que Harry despertara del coma en el que se encontró durante un largo mes. Ron Weasley le había expresado sus deseos de muerte hacia el ministro y hacia Kuno McCain. En ese momento Io Asakura había ignorado que el tal Kuno McCain, el que Ron tanto odiaba era su tan querido desaparecido hijo Lawrence. _Es nuestro enemigo. Nos traicionó cuando le creímos nuestro amigo. No era mas que el espía de Scrimgeour – _Ron apretó los puños con tal fuerza que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos – _No tengo idea del trato que hizo con ese hijo de perra, pero lo que sea voy a descubrirlo y entonces le juro que los dos van a desear nunca haberse metido en nuestro camino._ Poco tiempo después, Harry despertó del coma y comenzó con una sesión de curación con hierbas y rezos chamanes que invocaban viejos espíritus. Muy pronto Harry se fue recuperando favorablemente y mas pronto de lo que cualquiera podría imaginar, ya estaba nuevamente de pie, entonces, se marchó prometiendo volver ya que supo por su amigo Draco, que se mantenía de incógnita en Londres mientras él y Ron andaban en Sudamérica, que su esposa estaba embarazada por segunda vez y que no le quedaba mucho tiempo para dar a luz. Él quería estar ahí para cuando ella tuviera a su hijo. Tiempo después, cuando Harry volvió lo hizo con mucha mas información, Sobre todo con una que no se esperaba: _Al parecer Kuno es su ahijado o algo así por el estilo. La verdad nunca me imaginé al muy bastardo recogiendo crías ajenas para cuidar de ellas y que además este sea un mestizo. En fin, pero a lo que iba, dime Io, algunas vez mientras usted estuvo en tierras inglesas supo si dentro de su campamento hubo alguna familia conformada por una bruja y un chaman. – _La pregunta había tomado por sorpresa a Io ya que nadie fuera de su horda, excepto Scrimgeour sabía de su unión con Ana, ¿Cómo lo supo? Porque dudaba mucho que Scrimgeour se lo dijera – _McCain es mitad brujo y mitad chaman._

_E_ntonces a Io lo supo.

Kuno McCain era su hijo.

No había ningún mestizo, excepto Chayenne, su otra hija, fuera de su comunidad.

-Scrimgeour se las había arreglado muy bien para suprimir y ocultar tus poderes chaman. Era por eso que no había podido encontrarte nunca y finalmente decidí resignarme a aceptar tu muerte.

¡Mil veces, maldito Scrimgeour!

-¡No tenía derecho! ¿Por qué, por qué nos hizo esto? – gritó furioso Kuno - ¿Sabías que durante casi toda mi vida he crecido odiándote, creyendo que eras mi enemigo? Pensé que Scrimgeour era... que él...

-Scrimgeour fue la mejor persona del mundo antes de que tu madre y yo decidiéramos unir nuestras vidas. Él amaba a tu madre. – confesó – Siempre la amo. Tu madre y él eran amigos desde el colegio luego, cuando se graduaron se hicieron aurores. Fue en una misión en la que ellos estaban asignados cuando nos conocimos. Nunca olvidaré aquel día. Tu madre y yo nos enamoramos inmediatamente. Desde ese momento nos hicimos inseparable y decidimos casarnos. Obviamente Scrimgeour se opuso e hizo de todo para impedirlo; incluso trato de poner a mi gente en nuestra contra. Pasaron 3 años cuando volvimos a saber de Scrimgeour. Vino pidiendo que le diéramos una oportunidad. Estaba dispuesto a todo por no perder la amistad de Ana. Tu madre le creyó, yo tenía mis dudas sin embargo, decidí no contrariar a tu madre. Algún tiempo después, celebramos que tu madre había tenido a Cheyene. Habíamos estado todos de fiesta. La mayoría dormía cuando comenzó el incendio.

_Lo recordaba todo claramente como si aquello hubiese sido solo una hora atrás._

_Scrimgeour había_ _pedido hablar con él ya que tenía algo muy importante que decirle. Io había aceptado a regañadientes ya que no quería separarse de su familia. _

_-¿qué pasa? – le preguntó cuado estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos de la tienda. - ¿Qué es eso que tienes que decirme y que no puede esperar hasta mañana?_

_Scrimgeour suspiró como cansado._

_-Hay algo que tienes que saber – hizo una pausa y luego tan frió y sereno como pudo dijo – debes morir. Tu y toda tu maldita raza deben desaparecer._

_Luego había sacado su varita mágica y había disparado un potente avada kedavra que Io había sabido esquivar. El no era cualquier tío. Era un chaman. Y los jueguitos de ese tipo de magia no funcionaba con él._

_Entonces comenzó una pelea de muerte entre estos dos. Scrimgeour lanzando adiestra y siniestra maldiciones imperdonables. Io solo los esquivaba con agilidad sin siquiera atacar o usar su magia para contraatacar hasta que se harto._

_Convocó los poderes de la naturaleza para desarmarlo e inmovilizarlo. _

_Scrimgeour grito de rabia._

_-No sé que es lo que pretendías, Scrimgeour, pero hasta aquí no mas llegaste. – le dijo con la tranquilidad y la indiferencia que caracterizaba a Io Asakura. – No voy a matarte, pero te quiero fuera de mi tierra. No quiero saber nunca mas nada de ti Scrimgeour. no te cruces en mi camino ni en el de mi familia porque a la próxima que nos veamos voy a matarte._

_-Eso si es que antes tu no te mueres. – le dijo Scrimgeour y luego apuntó con la cabeza hacia los terrenos que ocupaban el campamento chaman._

_Había humo. Una gran y espesa capa de humo._

_Io se echó a correr hacia su aldea mientras la estridente risa de Scrimgeour lo seguía._

_-_Mi primer pensamiento fue hacia ustedes. Rogué a todos los espíritus para que estuvieran sanos y salvo – continuó con su relato el rey chaman – pero cuando llegué fue demasiado tarde. Tu madre había muerto. Tu hermana se debatía entre la vida y la muerte por la cantidad de humo que había absorbido y tu... tu habías desaparecido. Grite de rabia y de dolor y volví donde había dejado a Scrimgeour para matarlo, pero el ya se había ido.

Tras escuchar el relato de su padre, Kuno comprendió tres cositas. la primera era que Scrimgeour le había borrado la memoria y le había modificado sus recuerdos ya que él recordaba otras cosas; una escena muy diferente a la que su padre le había contado. Y dos, Scrimgeour lo había criado a su imagen y semejanza. En cierto aspecto su vida tenía cierta semejanza con la suya: _El también había amado a alguien y había hecho de todo, incluso traicionar y hasta matar por ella._ Pero, punto a parte a eso, lo que mas le dolía, si se ponía a pensar en ello, tres, era la muerte de su madre.

Scrimgeour tenía que pagar, y él se iba a encargar de eso.

Venganza.

ooOoo

-No.

-¿Es tu última palabra?

Ron miró con el ceño fruncido a su hermana. Cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y la miró como si estuviera haciendo una gran esfuerzo para no tener que dejarla inconsciente y amarrada hasta que regresaran del ministerio. ¡Mierda! No podía llevar a su hermana a algo tan peligroso.

-Sí, es mi última palabra.

Ginny miró desafiante a su hermano. Suspiró sin apartar sus ojos de él. Tomo su capa entre sus manos, se la hecho al hombro y luego dijo:

-Entonces iré sola.

-¡Estas loca!

Ginny se encogió de hombros.

-Si es lo que piensas... no me importa.

-Esto no es un juego. – le gruño cuando la detuvo en la puerta de entrada. – No puedes hacer lo que se te dé en gana.

-¿Y que te hace pensar que lo hago? – le dijo comenzando a alterarse. – ¡dime, responde! – y como no obtuvo respuesta de su hermano, agregó con furia. – Solo voy en busca de mi marido y a asegurarme de que regrese sano y a salvo a casa. Y si tengo que enfrentarme contra el mismísimo diablo para verlo libre, entonces lo haré y ni tú ni nadie va a impedírmelo, ¿me oyes?

Apartó su brazo del agarre de Ron y salió fuera de la casa, una vez lejos de él, las lagrimas comenzaron a correr por sus pálidas mejilla. ¿por qué Ron no la podía comprender? ¿Por qué nadie lo hacía? ¿Por qué Harry la dejaba otra vez sola?

-Ginny...- Ron la alcanzó deteniéndola .

-No quiero perderlo otra vez.

Y luego se sin poder evitarlo mas se derrumbo en los brazos de su hermano.

-Lo traeré de regreso para ti.

-Quiero traerlo yo. No confió en ti ni en nadie mas para hacer lo que yo tengo que hacer. Por favor, ¡entiéndeme! – le suplicó a su hermano.

-Entiendo como te sientes, pero...

-No acepto un no por respuesta, Ron. Harry ya me dejo de lado hace cinco años. No hace mas de una semana me volvió a hacer lo mismo. No voy a tolerar que me vuelva a hacer lo mismo.

-Es muy peligroso. – insistió el pelirrojo

-Eso no lo sabremos hasta que estemos allí.

¿qué es lo que Ron debía hacer? ¿por qué Ginny tenía que ser tan terca? ¿Acaso había algo que pudiera hacerla desistir de acompañarlo?

-Además, le hice una promesa a mis hijos. – dijo – les prometí que yo misma a iba a traer de regreso a Harry, y no pienso retractarme ante eso.

Ron suspiró derrotado. He allí el final de una discusión.

-De acuerdo. Pero, prométeme un cosa.

-Ok. Solo no me pidas que si las cosas se ponen del color de hormiga, me regresa a la casa a esperar tranquilamente.

Bueno, en parte era eso lo que Ron iba a pedirle. Se tuvo que morder la lengua para no tener que soltar un juramente ofensivo.

-Bien, en ese caso, solo te pido, por favor, que no te apartes de mi lado, pase lo que pase.

-No lo haré, hasta que Harry este a mi lado.

De ahí, ella no se separaría de su esposo por nada del mundo.

ooOoo

-¿Estas seguro de la decisión que has tomado, Lawrence?

-He de redimirme, de lo contrario no podré estar tranquilo conmigo mismo. Gracias – Esto último le dijo Kuno a Yara, una joven curandera-chaman que su padre había mandado para que cuidara de él durante todo el tiempo que lo necesitara. Ella era bajita, pero tenía un cuerpo delgado y esbelto que a cualquiera le quitaría la respiración. Su cabello era de un fascinante color negro azulado que hacía perfecta combinación con exquisitos ojos almendrados. "_¿Nos conocemos?_" le preguntó cuando su padre los presentó. Se sintió extraño y avergonzado. Ella le sonrió sutilmente mientras le decía "_puede ser, ¿Qué ha estado soñando últimamente, príncipe?_" Kuno aun no se acostumbraba que todos aquellos curiosos que se asoman a las habitaciones de Lawrence en el campamento de su padre le llamaran príncipe, su gracia o su majestad, sobre todo aquella muchacha que le hacía sentir como un adolescente estúpido y sin experiencia. "_¿Sabes?, ahora que lo pienso... ¿Eres alguna diosa del sueño?_" ella se había reído de su tonto comentario. "_No, pero puedo ayudar a canalizar mejor los sueños cuando alguien lo necesita._" Y luego sin mas explicaciones se había ido. Pero había regresado mas tarde y Kuno había decidido que esta vez dejaría de hacer el tonto.

Y desde entonces lo había hecho bien. Descubrió que aquella joven que lo hacía sentirse tonto y avergonzado no era mas que su compañera de juego en su niñez. También descubrió algo muy interesante: Era su prometida. Al parecer tanto sus padres como los de ella decidieron que debían casarse cuando no tenían ni siquiera un año. Len Tao, uno de los mejores amigos de su padre y rival – siempre por demostrar quien de los dos era el mejor en las competiciones chamanes – se opuso rotundamente, pero al final dejo que su esposa lo convenciera de que su hija no estaría mejor con nadie mas que con Lawrence. Según el ojo interno de su madre, que casi nunca se equivocaba, excepto a esa vez que se cerro a la posibilidad de que él estuviera vivo, y del que en el presente se lamentaba: El futuro de ellos iba a ser brillante, le había contado Yara. Pero Lawrence había desaparecido y Yara nunca mas volvió a ser la niña feliz y alegre como cuando tenía a su compañero de juegos con ella, aunque siempre en sus sueños lo veía uno y otra vez regresando a su lado para que siguieran jugando, haciendo travesuras y cuidándose las espaldas. Yara siempre tuvo la esperanza de volverlo a ver. Ella nunca creyó que su mejor amigo estaba en el cielo. Se lo había dicho muchas veces a sus padres y al tío Io, pero ellos no quisieron escucharla nunca e hicieron todo lo posible para que ella ya no pensara mas en él. Trataron de hacer que tuvieran nuevos amigos y tiempo mas tarde cuando cumplió quince años intentaron comprometerla con uno de los jóvenes mas destacados de la horda chaman, pero ella no lo quería, Yara, a pesar de todo, siempre se mantuvo fiel a él, no quería a nadie mas. Algo desquiciante para su familia ya que no sabían que hacer con ella. Había tenido uno o dos enamorados, pero ninguno como para que quisiera casarse y formar un hogar. "_El volverá, lo sé, lo siento aquí – se llevo una mano al corazón – el volverá _" le había dicho a Io cuando este le enfrentó y trató de obligarla a dejar el pasado atrás. Y entonces, Harry Potter apareció y poco tiempo después, Lawrence.

Yara terminó de ayudarle a ponerse la túnica con cuidado y luego se había hecho a un lado para después salir de la habitación. Una vez solos, Kuno se volvió hacia su padre.

-¿Lawrence?

-Tengo que irme.

Era el adiós.

Le habría gustado pasar mucho mas tiempo con él, conocerlo más, pero eso definitivamente no podía ser. A puertas de una guerra, de la que seguramente no volvería con vida, no podía darse ese lujo.

Como si supiera lo que estaba pesando, Io suspiro cansinamente.

-Confió en que los espíritus que protegen nuestro pueblo cuidaran de ti.

Kuno dudaba que tales espíritus cuidaran de él después de haberse convertido en lo que era.

-Ten fe.

Volvió a sonreírle con rostro amable.

-Yo… gracias.

Io no respondió simplemente siguió ahí, sonriéndole tranquilamente como si aquella despedida fuera un simple hasta luego.

Pero para él era el adiós.

Salió de la habitación y cuando tomaba el sendero que lo llevaría hacia su destino, una pequeña figura se apresuró frente a él.

Era Yara.

Se miraron a los ojos. Kuno no supo que decir.

Pero Yara si supo que hacer.

Lo beso y él, al principio sorprendido, no dudo ni dos segundos en corresponderle.

-Te estaré esperando – le dijo ella.

-Yara yo...

-No digas nada Lawrence Asakura. Te estaré esperando.

O de lo contrario, leyó Kuno en sus ojos, iría hasta el mismo infierno para traerlo de regreso.

ooOoo

El ministerio de magia estaba peligrosamente silencioso.

-Esto no me gusta nadita – comentó Neville a Ron.

-Lo sé. – respondió el pelirrojo mientras miraba entorno. – Ginny, mantente cerca de mi. Puede que esto sea una emboscada.

Ginny ya se había percatado de eso.

-¿qué vamos a hacer? – preguntó Neville.

Ron se lo pensó. No podían permanecer todos juntos ya que si lo hacían serían blanco fácil.

-Lo mejor será separarnos.

-Pero, Ron, no es mas peligroso estar separados que juntos...

-Tal vez, pero tengo algo en mente – y enseguida paso a explicarle su estrategia los mas breve posible. Aunque al principio Neville pusiera _peros_ al plan del pelirrojo finalmente terminó estando de acuerdo con él.

-Muy bien, entonces separémonos en grupos de cinco. Yo encabezaré el equipo que va hacia el despacho del ministro. Neville tu serás el dos.

-Prefiero ser el tres.

Ron se contuvo de poner los ojos en blanco.

-Quiero decir que serás el equipo dos.

-Ok. Ya lo sé. Solo bromeaba.

Pero Ron no estaba para bromas. Una vez se dividieron en cuatro grupos formado por cinco miembros se dividieron. Cada quien tomaría un camino diferente en el ministerio. Hacia los puntos clave. Solo un equipo se quedó en el hall del ministerio para asegurarse que nadie entrara o saliera de allí, con excepción de Harry

Cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron en el piso del despacho ministerial. Ron condujo a su equipo entre el pasillo y los cubicuelos. Como se lo esperaba Ron, estaban a mitad del pasillo que llevaba a la oficina del ministro cuando un grupo de diez hombres salieron a su encuentro.

Se armó el jaleo.

Ginny no supo en que momento se separó de su hermano, pero cuando se dio cuenta, había sido empujada hacia el ascensor y las puertas de estas se habían cerrado justo frente a las narices de su hermano.

Ginny quiso detener el ascensor, pero le fue imposible. El ascensor siguió largamente su destino hasta que se detuvo y las puertas se abrieron. Ginny no supo donde estaba hasta que salió del ascensor y caminó por los oscuros pasadizos que no tardó en reconocer. Era el departamento de misterio.

Ok. Aquello apestaba.

Ahora, ¿Por dónde era la salida?

Se dio la vuelta y se chocó contra un muro de ladrillos que antes no había estado ahí. Retrocedió unos pasos solo para percatarse y confirmar que el muro de ladrillos era una persona no grata.

-¡Vaya, vaya! Pero que tenemos aquí.

ooOoo

Finalmente había llegado la hora.

Harry cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente mientras le daba la bienvenida al viento que soplaba y limpiaba sus pulmones de la fetidez de la prisión.

-Parece que no te trataron muy bien ahí, ¿verdad? – le dijo Draco a su lado con una mirada preocupada en su pálido rostro. Harry estaba todo golpeado. Tenía la cara magullada con moratones y heridas que empezaban a cicatrizar.

Harry se encogió de hombros.

La verdad es que haber hecho rabiar al ministro, valía una y cada una de sus golpes y heridas.

-¡Hijo de Puta!- había rugido tras entrar a su celda y lazarle el boletín que la rebelión publicaba semanalmente, en la cara. – ¡Debí matarte cuando tuve la maldita oportunidad de hacerlo! Harry apenas y le escuchó. Su atención estaba fija sobre el título que se leía en el boletín: "**Lo que el respetable Ministro no contó."**

Y más abajo se leía un pequeño resumen del articulo, decía:

"La verdadera historia de lo ocurrido hace cinco años contada por su principal protagonista: Harry Potter."

-_Tú y toda tu pandilla ya pueden ir preparándose para el infierno._

Si, si. Mucho ladrador poco mordedor.

-No estuvo mal. – dijo indiferente.

-Ya veo.

Draco sabía que su colega y amigo no quería hablar del tema, miró a Cheyene que permanecía en completo silencio a su lado y asintió. Lo mejor, pensó, era dejar de hacerle preguntas sobre su estadía en azkaban y ponerlo al corriente de lo que iba a pasar esa noche.

-Solo faltamos nosotros. – y no solo eran ellos tres, eran muchos los reos liberados esa noche que querían ver pagar a Scrimgeour por sus abusos, ¿unos diez o quince? – En estos momentos, Ron debe estar tomando el ministerio de magia bajo su poder y esperando que llegues para que patees el culo de Scrimgeour y lo refundas en el infierno.

Sip. Eso era precisamente lo que Harry quería hacer después de haber esperado cinco largos años; no obstante, por algún motivo que Harry no se explicaba tuvo un mal presentimiento. La irrupción de Draco a la prisión había sido demasiado fácil. La máxima seguridad de horas atrás era escasa en esos momentos y los guardias que habían quedado, unos completos imbéciles por cierto, no habían mostrado resistencia. Miró a su amigo.

Cuando Draco le devolvió la mirada, Harry le dijo -¿Hay alguna forma que se haya infiltrado información?

-Dudo mucho que alguien se atreviera, pero...- se quedó pensando como si estuviera resolviendo algún problema matemático en la cabeza y a continuación exclamó: ¡mierda! – Harry lo miró con ojos oscuros – ...¡Mendigo hijo de perra! – rugió el rubio – el muy bastardo estuvo hostigándonos toda la semana con preguntas innecesarias sobre lo que íbamos a hacer esta noche.

-¿Te refieres a Curt Rogers?- le preguntó Chayenne.

-Sí. El muy hijo de perra estuvo sonsacándole todo a Neville porque Ron y yo lo mandamos a la mierda.

Harry no dijo nada, y por experiencia, Draco supo que esa no era buena señal. Ok. Y eso era solo el principio ya que las cosas estaban a punto de ponerse mejor. Seguramente, en esos momentos, sus compañeros estarían atravesando complicaciones con la toma del ministerio, aunque, para ser sinceros, eso no era lo que realmente le importaba a Draco.

Ginny.

Al pensar en ella, no pudo evitar soltar una palabrota que hasta al mas rudo habría hecho sonrojar.

-¿Hay algo mas que tenga que saber?- le preguntó Harry sintiendo que su mal presentimiento se iba acrecentando.

-De hecho sí – dijo no sabiendo como decirle lo de Ginny – y realmente no creo que te vaya a gustar lo que voy a decir.

La verdad Harry no estaba escuchando mucho en esos momentos. Su mente estaba trayendo a recuerdo las amenazas de Scrimgeour:

_-No creas que te saldrás con la tuya – _le dijo el ministro tras la breve pausa que hizo para tomar aire luego de haber sometido a Harry – N_o ahora. En realidad no pienso matarte_ – el _aún_ quedó suspendido en el aire – _te dejare vivir lo suficiente para hacerte sufrir. Verás como destruyo a tus amigos uno a uno mientras los someto a tortura. Me haré de tu talón de Aquiles: tu familia – _y tras una perversa sonrisa añadió - _Tomare a tu mujer hasta hartarme. Me enterrare tan profundamente en ella hasta verla sangrar... y haré que tus adorados hijitos lo vean todo y luego los mataré..._

- Ginny está con Ron en el ministerio y Rogers está con ellos.

ooOoo

-¡Vaya, vaya! Pero que tenemos aquí.

Al reconocer aquella voz, Ginny supo que el muro de ladrillos no estaba solo. "_Maldita sea _", pensó fulminando con la mirada al recién llegado a la vez que desenvainaba la varita.

-No, no.- dijo Scringeour negando con la cabeza y avanzando hacia ella-, creo que no es necesario recurrir a eso.

-No se acerque.- replicó ella.

Scrimgeour sonrió.

-¿Piensas atacarme, chica?

-Solo si da un paso mas.

-Bueno, pero que te quede bien claro que no pienso hacerte ningún daño. Eres demasiado valiosa.- hizo una pausa y añadió- Muerta no me sirves de nada, ya sabes, con algo debo mantener a Potter tranquilo, ¿no te parece?

Ginny no respondió, pero sabía que convirtiéndose ella en rehén, le pararía los pies a Harry y a los otros, ¡_Maldición no_! No podía permitir que eso pasara. No cuando muchas personas dependían de la Rebelión para derrocar la dictadura del ministro, que maldito fuere, había hecho del pacifico mundo mágico un mundo de mierda.

Era el momento de limpiar el hogar y tirar la mierda donde correspondía. Era el momento de hacer justicia. Y por ese y muchos otros motivos personales, no iba a dejar que Scrimgeour la atrapara. Iba a escapar a como diera lugar.

Comenzó a avanzar sin dejar de apuntar al ministro. No estaba dispuesta a convertirse en una rehén y tirar por la borda la esperanza de muchos. Lo desarmó. Scrimgeour no hizo nada para detenerla lo que le produjo a Ginny una muy mala sensación ya que por lo menos se esperaba que él se defendiera y no se lo hiciera tan fácil.

No, definitivamente algo no estaba bien.

-No se que está tramando, pero, le aseguro que a mi no me va a utilizar para llevar a cabo sus planes.- dijo la pelirroja retrocediendo sin dejar de apuntar a Scrimgeour.

-Ya te lo dije, muchacha, eres demasiado importante. Mi pase al éxito.

-Y yo ya le dije que...

Ginny no pudo terminar de hablar. De la nada había aparecido dos sujetos mas. Uno la desarmo y otro la ató y amordazó inmediatamente para no darle siquiera tiempo a gritar.

Ginny se sacudió, forzó. Trató de liberarse pero no tuvo ningún éxito.

Scrimgeour ladró una carcajada.

-Te lo dije, chica y te lo repito...- siguió riendo- eres mi pase al éxito, así que mas vale que te resignes.

Y una mierda si iba a dejar que eso pasar. No obstante que podía hacer estando amordazada y amarrada. "_Harry_", pensó en él con todas sus fuerzas, "_lo siento. Lo siento mucho._"

ooOoo

Kuno se apareció a las afueras del ministerio sabiendo lo que esa noche ocurriría. Chayene se lo había dicho a Io mientras creían que dormía.

_-Entonces, ¿será el fin?- le preguntó Io a su hija._

_-Y el inicio de una nueva y mejorada vida.- le respondió la joven._

_Io suspiró._

_-No soy partidario de esta guerra ni mucho menos del motivo que la mueve._

_Osea, igual a venganza._

_-Padre, Scrimgeour ha hecho mucho daño y es preciso que pague, o qué, ya olvidaste que mato a madre y se llevo a Lawrence con él. – Io no respondió -. Sé que Harry va a lograrlo. Confío en él, además, él no pretende convertir esto en una eterna guerra._

_Se hizo un breve silencio. Io preguntó._

_-¿Cuándo será?_

_-Pasado mañana. Al llegar la media noche, La rebelión del elegido tomara el ministerio y entonces será el final del ministro._

_Kuno dudaba que las cosas resultaran tan fáciles. Scrimgeour era un viejo zorro y que lo colgaran si el tipo no tenía preparada una emboscada._

Era por eso que estaba ahí.

Iba a parar a Scrimgeour a como diera lugar, no importaba el como pero lo haría así tuviera que sacrificar su vida.

Le resultó bastante complicado tratar de pasar inadvertido en mitad del jaleo que se había armado en el hall ya que varios miembros de la rebelión se enfrentaban a los aurores. Una vez dentro del ascensor, en vez de que estas le llevaran hacia el piso de la oficina de Scrimgeour fue a parar al departamento de misterio."_Raro_". Pensó. Sin embargo, decidió aventurarse por esos sitios y saber el motivo por el cual el ascensor había sido hechizado para trasladar a las personas a ese lugar.

Todo estaba aparentemente tranquilo, o eso pensaba, pues tenía la extraña sensación de estar siendo observado.

No se equivoco.

-¡Vaya, vaya! Y yo que creí que estabas muerto.

Kuno se dio la vuelta a la vez que apuntaba con su varita.

Era el ministro de magia.

-¿Cómo has estado McCain? O debería llamarte _Asakura._

Kuno no respondió.

-¿Qué pasa muchacho? ¿por qué estas mudo?

Porque si abría la boca le diría hasta de lo que se iba a morir.

-¿Sabes?- comenzó el ministro-Es una pena que hayamos terminado en esta situación: como dos grandes enemigos.

-Yo nunca fui su enemigo- finalmente habló kuno- yo lo estimaba como un hijo a un padre.

-Sí, sí. Porque era eso justo lo que yo quería, y lo logré, ¿sabes, por qué? Porque eras mi mas grande proyecto. El mejor de todos.

¿Proyecto? Osea, que para el hombre al que acababa de decirle que lo quería como un padre, él no era más que un proyecto. Kuno sintió que algo nuevo dentro de él emergía. Un sentimiento que nunca antes había sentido por el hombre que tenía en frente. Rabia.

-¿Por qué?- le preguntó aún sin creerse lo que estaba escuchando - ¿Por qué?

-¿Por qué?- soltó un risita exasperante.- Porque quería que odiaras a tu padre: _mi eterno rival. _Porque eras el hijo de la mujer que amaba. Porque eres mitad _shaman_ mitad _mago_. Porque posees magia antigua muy poderosa. Habilidades que solo alguien de la nobleza _shaman_ posee. Tú. Hijo de un _Shaman King, _futuro heredero de la magia mas pura. Mi mejor arma. Mi gran proyecto. – hizo una pausa y con una sonrisa de demencia añadió.- Ven, únete a mi, Kuno. Juntos nos haremos poderosos. Gobernaremos el mundo. Lo tendremos todo.

Estaba loco. Pensó. Si bien antes había actuado casi de la misma manera que él, movido por otro motivo de ambición, ahora estaba más que convencido que no seguiría por aquel camino que una vez él decidió tomar.

-No.- fue su respuesta. Y no la cambiaría por nada.

Por un momento la sonrisa de Scrimgeour desapareció y un tic nervioso, producto de la rabia, apareció en su rostro.

-No.- repitió la respuesta mientras la asimilaba, y Kuno creyó que se pondría a gritar y empezaría a decirle de cosas, pero, Scrimgeour sonrió. ¡Mierda! Aquello no le gusto nada a Kuno.

Un mal presentimiento se apoderó de él.

-¿Estás seguro de tu respuesta muchacho? Porque. ¿sabes? Yo que tu me lo pensaba otra vez y respondía correctamente.

Y mientras hablaba, dos de sus hombres traían a rastras a una mujer que forcejeaba para librarse de sus captores.

Ella estaba amordazada y atada de manos. Las piernas las tenía libres para que pudiera caminar.

Ella tropezó y cayó. Uno de esos gorilas la levantó, si no con brusquedad, fue enérgico, lo que hacía parecer que estuviera maltratando a la chica. "_Lo siento"_, Kuno creyó haber leído aquellas palabras en la boca del hombre mientras instaba a Ginny a avanzar.

La risa de Scrimgeour, llenó el lugar. Al parecer él era el único que no se había percatado de la forma en como su gorila trataba a la rehén.

-Vamos, vamos! Warren, se mas delicado con la señora. No creo que a McCain le guste ver magullado el premio que se llevara si colabora con nosotros, ¿por qué vas a colaborar con nosotros, verdad?

-¡Bastardo!- siseo Kuno.

-Ya lo creo chico.

-¡Suéltala! Ella no tiene nada que ver con esto.

Scrimgeour sonrió.

-¿De verdad? Hmmm, no lo creo. Porque ella tiene mucho que ver con todo. Ya sabes, es la mujer de tu más grande rival, la mujer que amas...

Kuno no pudo evitar estremecerse de rabia y asco al descubrir las similitudes que había entre la historia de Scrimgeour y la suya. ¿Acaso Scrimgeour lo había criado con ese fin? Pero, ¿Con qué propósito? Acaso él...

Entonces lo comprendió todo.

-Creo que lo has comprendido-. Dijo el ministro con una sonrisa.- Entonces...¿Qué te parece? ¿Aún sigues pensando igual?

Ella lo miró, horrorizada y con suplica para que no hiciera lo que Scrimgeour le exigía que hiciera. "_No lo hagas_", creyó leer en sus ojos. No obstante, Kuno no estaba dispuesto a que la única persona que le importaba estuviera en peligro.

OoOoo

Ron escupió sangre.

-¡Maldita sea el ministro! – rugió el pelirrojo al descubrir que uno de sus amigos había sido hechizado con la maldición _imperius_. Ahora este estaba muerto. – Perdóname – le dijo al cuerpo sin vida de Rogers.

-No vale la pena – le dijo Draco a su lado – Culpable o no, merecía lo que consiguió por débil.

Ya, pero Ron no había querido que las cosas llegaran hasta ese extremo, sin embargo, no había habido otra alternativa... era su vida o... Bueno, eso no importaba, ya. Tras un suspiro de cansancio miró a su amigo buscando sus ojos, pero...

-Lo siento – intentó disculparse, pero Ron mejor que nadie sabía que eso no era suficiente ¡No lo era! Un simple _lo _siento, no iba a cambiar la rabia y la desesperación que embargaban a su amigo y a él mismo. A esas alturas, Ron no dudaba que Harry quisiera su cabeza. Estaba bastante seguro que si no fuera por todos aquellos años de amistad que los unía lo habría matado.

Por otro lado, Harry no sabía que hacer. un sinfín de sentimientos encontrados lo embargaban, atormentándole, carcomiéndole... se sentía perdedor. ¡Oh, Dios! Quería mandarlo todo a la mierda e ir en busca de Ginny, pero sabía que si hacía algo parecido no iba a hacer mas que empeorar las cosas. en momentos de crisis como aquel, no podía permitirse perder la calma, tenía que mantener la cabeza fría no podía dejar que su rabia y el deseo de venganza se adueñaran de él.

-Tenemos que reagruparnos – escuchó la voz de Ron, y un nuevo aguijonazo de rabia calentó su enfebrecida sangre. Había querido matarlo cuando él y Ron se vieron en el hall, pero, ¿De qué serviría? Además conocía a Ginny y estaba completamente seguro de que ella con o sin consentimiento de Ron igual hubiera estado esa noche en el ministerio.

-... y bueno, en conclusión ese es el plan – decía Ron que estaba mas que interesado en reparar el error que había cometido. – Harry, ¿qué opinas?

Harry se quedó pensando. La verdad no había escuchado del todo el plan de su amigo. Se encogió de hombros y dijo sin emoción:

-Lo que sea estará bien – lo que quería era encontrar a Ginny y luego ir a patearle el culo a ese hijo de puta donde quiera que estuviera.

-Bien, entonces vamos – dijo Ron.

Pero ninguno dio mas de dos pasos cuando los ascensores se abrieron y por el aparecieron unas tres docenas de aurores entre ellos el ministro.

-Buenas noches, caballeros – dijo este encabezando el grupo – Espero no haberles hecho esperar demasiado. – y luego, con una sonrisa miró a Harry con gran placer – Potter, es un gusto volver a verte.

-No puedo decir lo mismo – dijo no sabiendo de donde sacaba la fuerza para no matarlo.

-Oh, ya veo – soltó una risita exasperante – En ese caso, creo poder ayudar a amainar un poquito tu mal humor – justo en ese mismo momento las puertas de uno de los ascensores volvía a abrirse. Harry no miró hacia allí, tenía puesta toda su atención sobre Scrimgeour que sonreía de hito en hito, sin embargo, cuando escuchó la voz femenina proveniente del ascensor se volvió hacia ella con tal rapidez que fue un milagro que su cuello no se rompiera.

-¡Par de estúpidos! Les juro que se van a arrepentir de esto.

Era Ginny.

Y cuando ella se dio cuenta de su presencia grito su nombre esperanzada y quiso correr hacia él, pero uno de los gorilas que la escoltaban tan amablemente la detuvo con cierta brusquedad que ocasionó que la furia de Harry incrementara.

OoOoo

Rufus se sentía ganador.

Su mirada pasó de Harry a Ginny y viceversa con tal satisfacción que creyó que ahora sí nada ni nadie iba a detenerlo.

Si supiera.

-Suéltenla. – dijo Harry con la voz suficientemente suave como para ponerle los pelos de punta hasta al mas temerario de los rastreros.

-No muchacho. Creo que eso no se va a poder – dijo con una sonrisa – a menos claro que hagas algo por mi.

-Jodete.

Scrimgeour se rió.

-Me parece que el que se va a joder es otro. – dijo – Bueno, trate de hacer las cosas del modo mas pacifico posible, pero creo que no se va a poder.

Las facciones de Harry se endurecieron mas con cada palabra que Scrimgeour pronunciaba. Estaba muy equivocado si pensaba que lo iba a someter. Ni muerto lo haría "_pero tiene a Ginny_" se dijo con desesperación. ¡Mierda! eso si era un problema.

-¿Qué es lo que quiere? – preguntó queriendo ganar tiempo. Para entonces esperaba que Ron hubiese encontrado la solución a sus problemas. Lo miró brevemente de reojo y no se equivoco al verlo. Su amigo estaba aparentemente muy tranquilo mirando hacia un punto muerto detrás de los secuaces de Scrimgeour mientras maquinaba, seguramente estaba pensando en como mover las piezas de su ajedrez para hacer su jugada. Scrimgeour siguió.

-Quiero verte muerto.

-Entonces mátame. – le dijo.

-¡No! – grito Ginny forcejeando con su carcelero.

Scrimgeour ladró un risa.

-No muchacho, pero he de admitir que me gustaría terminar lo que deje pendiente aquella vez.

Ambos sabían que se refería a _aquella vez_ hace cinco años.

¡Maldito fuera!

Si no fuera porque tenía a Ginny como rehén, las cosas serían muy distintas.

-Acabemos con esto de una maldita vez, ministro.

-Tan impaciente estas por morir.

-No tiene idea.

-Ok. En ese caso creo que no demorare mas esto. – dijo el ministro con una sonrisa Ladeada.

ooOoo

Entre un escabroso silencio, Kuno se abrió paso hasta quedar frente a Harry. Sus ojos clavados a los suyos. Fríos. Calculadores. La clara pregunta en ellos, ¿qué mierda hacía allí?

Alguien formulo la pregunta no dicha por Harry en voz alta.

-Quiero lo mismo que tú – dijo tratando de sonar lo mas sereno e indiferente que podía aunque lleno de significado. Solo esperaba que Scrimgeour no haya leído entre líneas lo que quería decirle a Harry.

Harry no alteró su expresión, sin embargo, había entendido lo que Kuno le quería decir. Solo había dos cosas que Harry deseaba en esos momentos: la primera, era que Ginny quedara libre y sin daño. La segunda, matar a Scrimgeour.

-¡Bastardo! – siseo Ron furioso. No podía creerse que después de que le salvaran la vida en manos de Scrimgeour siguiera trabajando para él. Ron extrajo una flecha y la puso en su arco dispuesto a matar, pero Harry le detuvo.

-Él es mío. – dijo en un tono que no admitía negativas.

Y dicho eso, se armo el jaleo.

ooOoo

Notas de la autora: Bien, por el momento eso es todo. No sé cuando vaya a volver a publicar. La verdad ni siquiera he empezado el siguiente capitulo, que por cierto es el final. Siiii, esto se acaba. Y estoy triste porque, a pesar de todo lo complicado que me ha sido escribir este fiction lo voy a extrañar. ¡Snif, snif, snif! Bueno, mejor ahí no mas lo dejo. Nos estamos viendo en el siguiente chapter.


End file.
